Giratina
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Sequel to Darkrai...Now it's time for a little Deathshipping...Skye is the most shy trainer you'll ever meet...combine that with the sadistic, outgoing, Giratina, and what do you have?  Also Ikarishipping  OC x Giratina, OC x Darkrai
1. Introduction

Ah, if you're here I'm assuming you've read my first story, (Darkrai) if you haven't. Oh well, you'll live. =D But if you have then welcome back! This is the sequel to Darkrai, where just about all unanswered questions from the first story will indeed be answered in this one. I hope you like this story because I was half asleep when I wrote this and I hope you don't hate me too much for it's... subtle crappiness. Ehehe. Anywho!

Just to be a little clear, this is only like the INTRODUCTION. As in, I'm simply introducing you to the characters, and telling you a little about them. The REAL story will not start until the next chapter. Keep that in mind, that's why I didn't spend too much time on this chapter. And why I did it half asleep.

Okay now. In this story I'm probably going to have some OOC. Just cause i wanna try it =D so!

Darkrai! Disclaimer please.

Darkrai: ...

Hurry up, I don't have all night.

Darkrai: Yes you do.

...Hurry it up or I'll tell Semira that you ate her last cookie.

Darkrai: ! Darkpetal16 does NOT own pokemon. And she never will, thank Arceus.

Excuse meh?

Semira: Hey you two.. what's going on?

Darkrai ate your last cookie!

Semira: *pulls out baseball bat* Darkrai...

Darkrai: Err... Love you and hey! Look a shadow! Bye! *dives into the shadows*

Semira: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!

* * *

"Stand by—Torterra!" I launched my pokeball in the air, releasing my grass pokemon.

"Torr-terra!" _Ready!_

"Torterra, use leaf storm!"

"Torr...TERRA!" Torterra casted a powerful leaf storm, the leaves—like razors—sliced through the air and sliced through a nearby boulder, as if it were made of water.

"Great job!" I cheered. "Your speed was amazing."

"Tortera. Torr, torr." _Thanks._ _I think though, my aiming was a little off._

"Maybe." I murmured. My stomach growled. I laughed. "Time for dinner! Alright everyone, come on out~"  
Taking the rest of my poke balls I threw them in the air. four more pokemon surrounded me. Roserade, Honchkrow, Golbat and Vibrava.

I smiled. "Hey everyone. Ready for lunch?"

"Rose!" _Yep!_

"Honchkrow." _Whatever._

"Kkkk?" _Is it blood?_

"Vrrrrrr." _I hope not._

Giggling I smiled. "No blood, Golbat. Just good ol' fashion stew. Hows that sound?"

"Vrrrrrr." _If it's your stew, that sounds like heaven._

I laughed. "Thanks Vibrava."

Heading back over to the fire, I gently took off the stew, pouring it into five dishes and one bowl for me. I set the dishes on the ground then I sat on the ground with my own bowl. "Dig in!"

The pokemon cheered, then began to dig in.

Now I know what your thinking. How can I understand pokemon?

If I knew that, I would gladly answer it. Thing is, I've always been able to understand pokemon. Ever since I said my first 'gah'. Mommy thought it was pretty neat. Papa was kinda ticked off though. But that's just how he is. I know he loves me anyway and is proud of me. Even if his ego won't let him admit it. My twin—Dante thinks its cool. He asks me all the time what his pokemon are saying. But I haven't seen Dante in a while though. I wonder how he's doing.

Oh well. I'll see him eventually. And of course, kick his butt and win my fourth badge. I smiled. Yep, badge number four from Veilstone—here I come! Blowing on my soup I brought a spoonful to my mouth then ate. Mmm, noodles.

"Roserade. Rose, rose." _Skye, this soup is truly amazing._

"Thanks Roserade, I'm glad you like it."

Honchkrow looked up and over at me. "Honch, honchkrow?" _Skye, will you be using me in the next gym battle?_

"Eh, it's against a fighting type gym. I'll probably use you, Vibrava and Golbat. Torterra and Roserade need a break from that last gym."

Torterra yawned. _Sounds good to me._

"Rose." _Alright._

Golbat snickered. _I can't wait for the next battle!_

"Vrrrrrr." _Same._

Eating the last of my soup I looked up. "Who's on clean up duty now?"

"Kkkk. Kkkk." _Not me._ _I think it's Honchkrow._

"Honch! Krow!" _Shhh!_ _You idiot!_

I held up my hands. "Hey now, watch the language."

Roserade scolded Honchkrow. _Yes, don't use that language around my Skye._

Laughing I patted Roserade. "Thanks girl."

"Rose." _Anytime._

Honchkrow pouted. I rolled my eyes. "I'll do it tonight—but you have to cover me my turn, deal?"

"Honch!" _Deal!_

Smiling I looked around. "Everyone all done? Good. Time for bed then, unless any of you want to stay out and sleep with me?"

They all looked at each other then looked at me. "Okay, you can stay out."

They cheered. I rolled my eyes, getting up and gathering the dishes. "Be back."

Gobalt flapped his wings after me. "Kkkk." _I'll come with you._

"Thanks buddy."

Silently Golbat and I walked over to the stream where I preceeded to clean the dishes, when everything was clean I headed back and put away all the dishes, pulling out my sleeping bag. Dragging my sleeping bag I laid next to Torterra, getting in. "Night everyone."

Roserade came over to me and rested by me, Honchkrow too. Golbat and Vibrava hung in Torterra's small tree and silently, we all fell asleep.

Darkness surrounded me.

I knew this place. I knew it like the back of my hand, as much as I hated to admit it, I knew it. I was having a nightmare.

Not just any old nightmare, the nightmare. The nightmare I've been having since I was five. At first, it started out as a small, blurry dream, but now it's built up to a scary vivid nightmare. And I hated it.

I scowled into the darkness. Waiting for it to show up.

Three... two... one...

A low growl echoed around me. I shuddered, my scowl dissolving into pale fear. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. I chanted to myself.

Closing my eyes I willed myself to wake up.

Black tentacles shot out from under me, grabbing my arm. I screamed, struggling to break free from them. I yanked and pulled but to no avail. The tentacles began to pull me down and I screamed again. "Let me go!"

The tentacles released. I dropped, falling into.. or onto something warm and moving. I shivered and sat up. The thing I had landed on lifted it's head, and twisted it to see me. Red eyes stared back at me, a mouth opened, revealing long rows of jagged teeth. I screamed.

Only this time, I woke up, in reality. Panting with cold sweat. Roserade looked over at me, worriedly. "Rose?" _The nightmare?_

Nodding my head mutely I climbed out of my sleeping bag. Pale strips of dawn light laid across the camp. Giving myself a shake I winced. My other pokemon started to wake up. Golbat yawned and flew over to me, landing on my head. I forced a smile. "Morning sunshine."

"Kkkk." _Morning._

Then yawning I said. "Come on everyone, wake up. We're having a gym battle today."

That got them up.

In no time at all my pokemon were up and moving, cleaning up the camp site and when everything was done I returned everyone except Roserade.

Then, Roserade and I set out to Veilstone City.

"Rose, rose rose roserade. Roserade." _You know, Veilstone City is a pretty popular city._ _You'll probably run into some strangers._

I shuddered. "Arceus I hope not. I'll just head straight for the gym and that'll be it.

Roserade rolled her eyes. "Rose." _Sure it will._

I stuck my tongue out. Then brought it back in, sighing. "I wish I wasn't so shy. I wish I was just as outgoing as cousin Petal."

Roserade nudged me. "Roserade rose rose rade roserade." _But Petal isn't you and you shouldn't want to change._

"But I do. I mean... she's so... outgoing. And she's practically undefeated! It's only been a month since she started her journey and she's won almost all her gyms badges. And the only person who's ever defeated her is her rival. And she's kicked his butt plenty of times too." I argued.

" roserade rose rose rade."_ That's true. She's a good trainer but she's not you. She's Petal, your Skye. You can't help the way you are. And besides—I like you being shy. Your more cautious. And... you are undefeated._

"That's not true. Papa beat me."

Roserade rolled her eyes. "Rose rose." _He's a Pokemon Master._

"He still beat me."

"Rose, rose." _Yeah, yeah._

Sighing again I walked quietly along the path with Roserade. By the time the sun was really up, we had reached Veilstone City. I smiled. "There! I see the gym. Let's go."

Giving a nod, Roserade followed behind me as I dashed through the streets. Cutting corners and keeping my eyes down. Finally, I reached the gym. Knocking on it's doors I entered. "H-Hello? A-Anyone here?"

"Hello there! Are you a challenger?" Asked a rather buff man.

My eyes widened, my cheeks reddening. Instantly I lowered my eyes. "I-I-I-I a-am."

"Excellent! I'll let Maylene know your here." The man left.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I didn't pass out."

Roserade cheered. "Rose rose!" _I knew you could do it._

A few seconds later, a young women entered, followed by a Lucario. "Hi, are you my challenger?"

I gave a nod, blushing.

"Is a three on three battle alright with you?"

Nodding again tried to smile—failing. "R-R-Ready wh-when yo-you are."

Maylene beamed. "How about now?"

I gave another nod.

.

.

.

.

.

"The battle between Gym Leader Maylene and Challenger Skye will now begin!"

"Medicham—let's go!" Maylene released a posed Medicham on the field.

"Vibrava—come on out!" I sent Vibrava out on the field.

This was where I was at home. Shyness gone I smirked.

"The Challenger may have the first move."

I scanned the battle field. It was a small thing. Not a lot of room to dodge a mob-sweep attack. Giving a nod I ordered. "Draco Meteor—on the double!"

"Vrrrr!" Vibrava built up the energy ball before launching it in the air.

"Detect, Medicham!"

I smirked. The meteor's hit the detect, head on. "Alright now use Hyper Beam!"

Vibrava quickly flew to the left, launching a hyper beam.

"Dodge it!"

"Medi—cham!" Medicham jumped up in the air, dodging the Hyper Beam. I frowned.

"Now Medicham—low kick while it can't move."

"Medi." Medicham quickly began to descend upon Vibrava. My smirk came back.

I almost laughed. "Dodge it!"

Vibrava quickly veered left. Medicham crashed into the ground. "Now Draco Meteor before it has a chance to recover."

Vibrava wasted no time at all in launching a Draco Meteor. The meteors crashed into the battle, most of them landing on Medicham. Medicham was knocked out from the blows.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Vibrava is the winner."

Maylene's eyes were wide. "Wh-What? How did you recover so quickly."

"I trained my Vibrava specially for movement after Hyper Beam. Normally it would use Dig to dodge but..." I trailed. "Alright Vibrava, come on back." Vibrava gave a little flip before zooming back to me, landing on the top of my head.

Maylene smiled. "That's neat. But let's see you try something like that against, Machamp!"

"Honchkrow!" I shouted, releasing Honchkrow.

Maylene released her Machamp as well.

"Honchkrow—let's make this quick, Fly!"

"Oh no you don't! Machamp—Seismic Toss!" Maylene ordered.

Honchkrow smoothly dodged the attack before slamming into Machamp, full power. Instant KO.

"Machamp is unable to battle. Honchkrow Is the winner."

Maylene gasped but she shook her head. "Nice shot."

I smiled. "Thanks. Honchkrow, return."

Recalling back Honchkrow I pulled at my third pokeball. "Golbat—stand by for battle!"

Golbat flew out of his pokeball. "Kkkk."

Maylene turned towards Lucario. "Let's finish this."

Lucario nodded his head before stepping out in the field. Maylene made a dramatic gesture with her left arm. "Lucario, get close!"

Lucario lept into the air, diving for Golbat. "Now use Force Palm!"

"Dodge it!"

Lucario's Force Palm landed full impact. Golbat winced but shook it off. I frowned. "Giga Impact!"

Golbat slammed into Lucario, Lucario crashed into the ground. "Now get as high as you can quickly!"

Golbat then began to quickly climb the air.

"After it, Lucario!"

Lucario jumped into the air. "Now use Drain Punch, Lucario!"

"Dodge it!" I ordered. Golbat moved smoothly from the left but then—

A white glow engulfed him. For a while he was glowing of white. My eyes widened along with Maylene's.

When the glow subsided, Golbat was—Crobat! I cheered. "That's what I'm talking about! Alright Crobat, Air Slash!"

Crobat turned to Lucario, smirking. A rush of wind and...

"Lucario is unable to battle. The winner is Crobat."

Maylene hurried over to Lucario. I cheered. Crobat flew down to me, I hugged him. "That was amazing! You were spectacular. I couldn't be more proud."

"Here."

I looked away from Crobat and saw Maylene holding out a badge. I stared at it. "You've earned it." Maylene said, smiling.

I blushed. "Th-Thanks."

"No prob. Good luck."

Then, waving goodbye and returning all my pokemon I headed off the road.

But by the time that battle was over, it was already sundown. And when sundown came, so did night. Meaning... sigh... hello creepy nightmare. Here I come...

* * *

Alrighty. Now that that's done and over with ^-^ I hope you like it and I really, really, REALLY hope you'll review 33 Please and thank you!

Semira: Oh Darkrai...

Darkrai: I am not leaving my shadow.

Semira: Fine. I'm going to go hang out with Seth.

Darkrai: Aw... FINE! *steps out*

Semira: *Smacks him over the head with a baseball bat.*

Darkrai: Ow...

Hehehehehe.

Darkrai: Shut up, Darkpetal16.

Hurtful! Semira, he's being meeaannn.

Semira: *Raises baseball bat*

Darkrai: *Holds up hands* I'm going, I'm going...

Review please XD!


	2. Master Ball

And now the story can begin! =D

Darkrai, disclaimer if you would please?

Darkrai: But I did it last time.

Not WILLINGLY though. So, willingly, disclaimer~ please?

Darkrai: Nah. Make Giratina do it.

Giratina: Hey now, that's not nice. And besides, I'm way too busy.

Semira: Doing what? Stalking Skye? Ten bucks she kicks you in the eye.

Giratina: She wouldn't do that. Deep down I know she loves me.

Darkrai: She screams everytime she sees.

Giratina: Screams of happiness.

Semira+Darkrai: ...

Semira: He's a special boy, isn't he?

Giratina: Oh shove it. Let's just got on with the story. Darkpetal16 does NOT own pokemon. Thankfully

Excuse meh?

* * *

Yawning I stretched again, one two three, one two three, one two three...

"Hey Skye!"

"EEE!" I screamed, my heart already hammering, whirling around I saw Dante grinning at me. "Not funny brother!"

Dante chuckled, brushing back his purple-blue hair from his eyes. "I don't know about that. How many badges do you have?"

"Hmm? Oh, four. I got my Veilstone badge a few days ago." I said, smiling from the memory. "Golbat evolved into a Crobat too. It was pretty cool."

Dante tilted his head. "Veilstone, eh? Did you by any chance, faint a lot? After all it's a pretty big city..."

Sticking out my tongue I glowered. "No! I just made a beeline for the gym and it was all good to go."

Dante's straightened up, yawning. "That's nice. Well I just got my fifth badge from Hearthome city. I'm heading over to Canalave City now. My Infernape is so ready to take on the gym. We're going to just breeze through it. I know it. Too bad you don't have any fire types."

I shook my head. "But I do have a ground type~"

"Yeah, yeah. But fire would be so much easier."

"Is that so? You could have fooled me, after all, ground types tend to own fire types."

He snorted. "Sure. Wanna bet? Your ground type against my Infernape, let's see who's going to win."

I shrugged. "Alright. Vibrava, let's go!"

"Vrrrbraa!" Vibrava gracefully flew out of his poke ball, flapping his wings quickly over me.

I held out my arm and he rested on it. "You up for a battle?"

"Vrrrr!" _Anytime!_

Smirking I said to Dante. "Where do you want to battle?"

"Right here, right now."

"Eh? Who's going to judge?"

"Please, we don't need one. I think we can tell who's _unable_ _to_ _battle_ and who's not." Dante waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Now come on. Let's go Infernape—prepare for battle!"

Infernape grinned. "INFERNAPE!" _You're going DOWN!_

Vibrava ignored Infernape entirely. "Vrrrbaa." _Ready when you are._

I stepped back a few paces. "Alright then, Vibrava—use Dig!"

Vibrava lurched from my arms and dove into the ground, making a nice little hole.

"Infernape, get ready to dodge."

I smirked. "Come now brother. You should know me by now, you really think I would start the battle off with a type-effective move?"

"Hell yeah I do."

Glowering I said. "Please, try not to curse."

"Fine. Infernape, when you see Vibrava, use Close Combat."

"Infern." _No problem._

"Alright Vibrava, now come on out, and take to the sky!"

Vibrava lurched from the ground, just a few meters from Infernape. Infernape jumped to Vibrava, attempting to get close enough but Vibrava was already in the sky, flapping his wings quickly.

"Now use dig again Vibrava!" I ordered.

Vibrava made a cut u-turn and dove back into the ground. Dante grimaced. "Infernape, don't let it get to the ground!"

Infernape also made a u-turn, diving after Vibrava. Vibrava seemed to be smirking. "Vrrrbra!" _Your way too slow!_

"INFERNAPE!" _YOU TAKE THAT BACK!_

Infernape's flame doubled and he seemed to be flying with his speed now. Vibrava sweatdropped but dove into the ground, followed shortly after a very PO'd Infernape.

"INFERNAPE! INFERN, INFERAAPE!" _COME OUT HERE NOW YOU COWARD!_ _COME ON YOU CHICKEN, FIGHT ME!_

I laughed out loud. "That's an energetic Infernape you have there, brother. What happened to that sweet little Chimchar I used to know?"

Dante rolled his eyes. "Please. You should see Infernape when he's training. Now that's energetic."

"Heh. Maybe. Vibrava, come out of the ground and use another Dig!"

Vibrava came out from the ground, creating a new hole, before diving back in the ground—making once more, another hole. I was smiling now. "Now use Dig in over drive!"

Vibrava became like a dolphin, the ground his water. He came out from the ground only for a few short moments before diving back in it—totally ignoring Infernape.

This of course, did not boad well for Infernape and he twisted and lurched, attempting to catch Vibrava, to no avail however. I felt like laughing at Infernape. It was just so silly. It looked almost like whack-the-mole.

"Okay Vibrava, that's enough."

The ground hopping stopped, instead Vibrava stayed hidden in the nice, cool ground. The battle field? Covered in holes.

Perfect, I thought. "Now Vibrava! Hyper Beam!"

Vibrava lurched randomly from one of the holes, casting a powerful Hyper Beam that hit dead on Infernape. Vibrava then fell back into the hole, burrowing his way quickly under ground.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower in the holes!" Dante commanded.

Fire began to build up in Infernape's mouth. Then facing down to the hole, Infernape used Flamethrower.

Fire descended through the tunnels and came out from another hole a few feet away—no Vibrava.

"Smooth. Dante, real smooth. It's a little too late though. My Vibrava has created enough tunnels that unless you know exactly where he is—which you can't—you won't be able to touch him. Giving him plenty of time to rest for another attack." I said, feeling slight satisfaction creeping over me. This game is mine.

Dante's eyes narrowed. "You always were for strategy. You don't believe in a quick battle, do you?"

"That's not true. I did quick battling against Maylene. However, I am at a slight disadvantage in this one. True, Vibrava is resistant against fire-types however Infernape is still a power house. It would be better to take it slowly and weaken

Infernape little by little until the end. If I had gone for a quick battle—you would have won." I smirked.

Dante rolled his eyes. "We'll see. Infernape, get ready for an attack."

"Hyper Beam Vibrava!"

Vibrava flew from the hole where Infernape just used Flamethrower, the Hyper Beam all ready to go. Almost in slow motion, Infernape turned to face Vibrava, his eyes wideneing as Vibrava launched a full on attack of Hyper Beam right in

Infernape's face. Infernape was sent reeling back, clutching his face.

Vibrava wasted no time at all in diving back in the holes. Infernape's flame trippled, as he stood back up.

Hmm. Blaze has kicked in.

"Now we're talking! Infernape, Flamethrower down every hole, let's go."

My eyes widened. This was not good. "Vibrava, Plan B!"

In only seconds it seemed though, Infernape was going into a frenzy with Flamethrower's.

However I knew—okay well, I hoped—Vibrava would be alright.

Why? 'Cause of Plan B.

Honchkrow pointed out the day I came up with the whole dig/hyper beam strategy that some trainers might get so flustered that they simply order to use a range attack move down every hole. Then what would I do? Simple, when I say Plan B, Vibrava knows to make a beeline for that extra little pocket he always creates in the tunnel. That little pocket that would shield him from all attacks. It's just a matter of getting to that pocket in time before he really can't move.

Infernape used the last of his Flamethrower's down the last hole—still no Vibrava. I felt like cheering. So he did make it! "Let's finish this battle—Vibrava use Dig!"

"Oh f—"

Vibrava lurched from the ground, slamming against Infernape and knocking Infernape back. I cheered. "Way to go!"

Infernape collapsed on the ground, his eyes dizzy.

"And that's what I call—heh?"

Vibrava was beginning to glow. The same glow that Golbat had when he—SWEETNESS!

When the glow lifted, there a magnificent Flygon stood over me, smirking.

"Flygon! YES!" I cheered. Flygon was by far one of my all time favorite pokemon. Ever since I saw Uncle Drew's Flygon, I just had to have one! (Thankfully Uncle Drew gave me an egg when I was little that hatched into a Trapinch. I think Auntie May might have said something to him. But who cares? I have a FLYGON now!)

"Neeonn." Flygon cooed. _Sweet._

Smiling I ran to Flygon, hugging him. "That was fantastic. You evolved—This is so great!"

"Nnnnn." _I know, right._

Dante sighed, returning his Infernape. "Take a good rest, buddy. Ah well. Great battle sis."

"You too." I said absently, patting Flygon. Flygon cooed.

Dante looked over at Flygon, reaching out his hand and patting him. Flygon made that cooing sound again. "What's he saying?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing really. He's just cooing."

"Cool. Hey sis? Good luck with Fantina. Warning though—watch out for hypnosis."

"Hypnosis, eh? Honchkrow will do good against her then. She's a ghost type, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then he'll do wonderful against her." I murmured.

Flygon cooed again. _Can I battle her too?_

"Sure you can. We'll need to teach you some new moves though. Dig won't really work against her."

Flygon hummed happily, nuzzling against me. I patted him smiling. Dante smiled too. "Well, see you around sis."

"See you. Oh wait, Papa wants to talk to you. Call him when you get to the next pokemon center."

"Hmm, alright. Later."

Waving a farewell I watched as my twin walked away, turning back to Flygon I said. "We should probably start heading to Hearthome city ourselves, huh?"

"Nnneeon." _Yeah._

Straighten up I stretched again. "Man, I guess I'll finish my stretching when we get there. Let's go."

With a determined nod, Flygon walked beside me, I could practically feel the pride coming off of him. It was even a little contagious. I patted him again then said. "Race you there!"

Flygon cooed. _Your on!_

And together, my new Flygon and I raced to Hearthome City.

* * *

A little over a day has passed since he evolved,and already he had mastered two new moves. And we had reached Hearthome City. And once more, I wasted no time at all in making a beeline for the gym.

Thankfully, no one was there to greet me, except of course, the gym leader.

"F-Fanti-tina?"

"Wi?"

I stuttered. "I-I ch-challenge you!"

Fantina beamed. "Magnifique! It haz been so long since I was last challenged. How about we start now?"

"A-Alright." I gulped.

"Excellent! This way, mademoiselle."

I blushed, following her into a large room. The battle field was long and looked like a normal, everyday battle field. I forced a smile and tried to calm my nerves. Then I noticed the large window to the far left. Sunlight drippled in, and this time, my smile came naturally. Perfect.

Fantina made a dramatic gesture. "Joch will be judging us—iz that alright with you?"

I gave a curt nod.

"Magnifique!" Fantina said, making her way to the other end of the battle field. When she and I were positioned, the judge—Joch—said. "This will be a five on five battle. Only the challenger is allowed switch outs. Let the battle begin!"

"Dusknoir—your time is now!" Fantina called out, tossing out her Dusknoir.

My eyes widened, I reached for my pokedex.

_ Dusknoir, the ghost type pokemon. It is the final form of Duskull. The antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there. _

Gripping onto one of my pokeballs I called out. "Honchkrow—show them what you've got!"

"Honch-Krow!" Honchkrow dived onto the battle field, flapping his wings with ease.

"The challenger will have the first move."

"Honchkrow use Foul Play!"

Immediately Honchkrow dove downwards, slamming into Dusknoir. Dusknoir was pushed back a few meters before Honchkrow was back in the air.

Fantina raised her arm. "Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!"

Dusknoir then lept into the air, dark energy already surrounding his fst. Dusknoir then attempted to slam the fist into Honchkrow. Honchkrow made a sharp turn however, just barely missing. "Honchkrow—Night Slash!"

Honchkrow twisted around to glance at Dusknoir, then using his wings he sent out a strong Night Slash.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Honchkrow is the winner."

Fantina laughed. "Very good, challenger! Dusknoir, return."

Recalling her Dusknoir she lifted out a new pokemon. "But not good enough. Froslass—avenge Honchkrow!"

Froslass emerged from the pokemon, eyeing Honchkrow.

"Froslass—Icebeam."

Before Honchkrow had time to dodge, he was hit with a strong Icebeam. Honchkrow slammed against the wall, with a grimace.

I frowned. "Honchkrow, use Psychic!"

Honchkrow gave a grunt before muttering something. Forslass was outlined by a small blue light, then lifted off the ground. Froslass gave a startled shout. She continued to rise above the ground until she was almost touching the ceiling,

Honchkrow then preceded to slam her into the ground with a sickening crack.

"Blizzard, Froslass!"

"Fross...lass!"

Honchkrow was hit again with the overwhelming Blizzard.

"Honchkrow—Foul Play, hurry!"

Honchkrow began to dive against the Blizzard, making his way towards Froslass, Froslass added another burst of energy in the Blizzard. Honchkrow winced but continued on until he slammed against her.

An explosion engulfed the battlefield. The smoke was thick and we had to wait for it to clear...

"Honckrow and Froslass are unable to battle."

I winced, recalling Honchkrow. "It was a good battle, thank you."

When Fantina recalled her own pokemon she then brought out a Gengar.

"Gen..gar." _Kehehehe..._

"Crobat, let's do it!" I tossed the pokeball in the air. Crobat emerged.

"Kkkk!"

Crobat flew swiftly around the battlefield, circling Gengar. "Crobat, use Air Slash!"

Crobat whipped his wings in a frenzy, sending slashes of power through the air.

Fantina watched, almost smirking. "Dodge it and use Hypnosis!"

Crobat, fly up."

Crobat ascended in the air, climbing swiftly to avoid the attack.

"Follow it, Gengar and use Shadow Claw."

"Protect!"

A green bubble formed around Crobat and Gengar slammed against it. "Air Slash!"

This time the Air Slash hit it's mark, but not without Gengar getting a say. "Hypnosis!"

Gengar was slammed against the ground from the Air Slash and Crobat was sound asleep on the ground.

"Crobat!" I winced. This was not good. "Return."

Recalling Crobat I pulled out my next pokemon. "Roserade—Poision Jab on the spot!"

Roserade wasted no time in launching herself out onto the battlefield, a purple glow imenting from her hands. Gengar shook himself, still recovering from the Air Slash and was unprepared for Roserade. Roserade made instant contact with

Posion Jab. Gengar winced.

"No remorse Roserade, Solar Beam!"

After only a few seconds, Roserade gave a powerful Solar Beam that slammed into Gengar.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Roserade is the winner."

"Eh?" Fantina blinked. "Instant Solar Beam? ...Oh yes, the window. I knew I should have left the curtains alone. Ah well. Mismagious, it's all yours."

I tensed. Mismagious was next? Wonderful.

The second Mismagious appeared I wasted no time. "Roserade Petal Dance!"

Pink Petals swarmed around Roserade before soaring and slicing against Mismagious.

"Mismagious, Magical Leaf!"

Oh no you don't, I thought.

"Roserade, Solar Beam!"

The white light from the Solar Beam sliced through the enchanted leaves, cutting thruogh the air and crashing against Mismagious. Mismagious winced but still stood. "Now use Petal Dance again."

"Ro-oserade!"

More petals sliced against Mismagious.

"Mismagious, Psybeam!"

Blit! (A/N: this is how Skye curses XD)

The Psybeam knocked Roserade back a few paces. Roserade dropped to her knees, wincing. "Roserade!" I called out. "Solar Beam, one more time!"

"Ro...ser..ade.."

"Roserade is unable to battle. Mismagious is the winner."

I winced. This was why I wanted to end the battle quickly. Mutely I withdrew Roserade. "You did a good job, take a nice rest."

"Alright Flygon, let's end this!"

Flygon cooed, stepping onto the battlefield. "No mercy Flygon—use Fire Blast!"

"Nnnn!" Fire formed at Flygon's mouth.

"Dodge it, Mismagious."

"Hit the mark, Flygon!"

Fire Blast erupted from Flygon's mouth, soaring across the field and sadly (for Fantina) sending Mismagious flying.

"Mismagious is unable to battle. Flygon is the winner."

I let out a breath of relief.

Fantina sighed dramaticaly. "Then it's up to my last pokemon then. Drfblim—finish it."

Drifblim? Against Flygon? Well. This was going to be a little too easy.

The second Drifblim entered I said, "Flygon—Rockslide!"

"R-Rockslide?" Fantina's eyes were wide. "Dodge it!"

Too late.

"And the winner of the match is the challenger, Skye."

I let out another breath of relief. "Great job Flygon."

"Nnnnn." _Thanks._

With another dramatic sigh Fantina approached me, I blushed. "Here you are, mademoiselle. You've clearly earned this badge."

Mutely I picked up the badge, still blushing. "Th-Thank you!"

I did a slight bow. "I-I-It w-was a-a fun ba-battle. Th-thank you. B-Bye!"

Then I made my exit, hurrying quickly to get out of the city.

Only when I was on the road again, did relax. "Phew! That was a tough battle. Good job everyone." I said to my pokeballs.

Then yawning I rubbed my eyes. "Hmm, I guess the next place to go would be Canalave City."

_Beep, beep!_ _Beep, beep!_

Glancing down I looked at my pokegear. "Hmm? Someone's calling me? Hello?"

_"Skye, where are you?"_ Answered a slightly annoyed face

"Oh hi Papa. I'm just now leaving Hearthome City."

_"Don't leave yet, Cyrus wants to talk to you."_

"Grandpa?" I asked, tilting my head like my brother does all the time. "Where is he?"

_"By the entrance of route 212."_

"Okay, thanks Papa."

_ "...Have you battled Fantina yet?"_

"Yeah, just finished it—I won."

The face smiled. _"That's my girl."_

I giggled. "Bye-Bye Papa."

_"Goodbye, Skye."_

Hanging up I turned around and headed back to the city. Then when entering the city I made a right turn and saw, sitting on the bench...

"Grandpa!" I cried out, rushing over to him.

The man looked up, smiling. "Hello Skye. And how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Did you want to see me?"

"Yes, I have a present for you."

"For me?" I asked, my eyes slightly wide.

He nodded, still smiling. "Yes, I gave this to your mother when she was still a trainer, so I'm going to give it to you now. She never found any use for it anyway. Maybe you will."

Tilting my head I asked. "What is it?"

Grandpa reached into his pocket, pulling out a small purple pokeball. "It's called a Master Ball. Any pokemon you catch with this will be a guaranteed."

My eyes widened. "Any pokemon?"

"Any pokemon."

"Amazing."

He smiled again. "Yes. Here you are."

Holding out my hands he placed the Master Ball inside them. I stared down in awe at it. "Thanks Grandpa."

He patted my head. "Anytime, Skye. Oh, can you do a favor for me though?"

"Huh?"

"At the top of Mt Coronet you'll find some ruins. I won't tell you the name of the ruins, it would ruin the surprise. But head to the top before you head over to your next gym. I have a gift there waiting for you."

"A gift?" I echoed, then grinned. "Your the best, Grandpa."

He chuckled. "I know. I'll see you around, Skye."

"Okay Grandpa, bye-bye."

With a wave I headed out of the city again, still smiling. Mt Coronet, huh?

* * *

Bleh, I stink at battle scenes. Oh well, maybe I'll get better over time *hopefully*

Anywho, so that's the 'official' first chapter of the story. Hope you liked it =D!

Giratina: Why wasn't I in it?

Shhhh, your not in it until later on. Just be thankful your in OOC.

Giratina: *mutters underbreath*

Excuse meh?

Review please! All reviews are welcome~


	3. Rejected

Phew! I am BACK pplz! And sorry for the semi-late update. I got a request to do another story XD So I'm doing two stories at once. I'll upload the new story when I get to chapter 11 on it. XD Anyway!

Thanks for the reviews and thanks CrazyLittleAlice456 for your review! =D! I love getting new reviews ^-^

And thanks to everyone else for adding me to favorites and such as well as thanks to others for your constructive criticism. I hope you guys will like this chapter =3

Okay Semira, disclaimer, please.

Semira: -licks her ice cream cone- I'm eating.

Giratina: ...

Darkrai: Don't even think about it, Giratina.

Giratina: I WANT MY SKYE!

Skye: ...I really don't want you though. I'll do the disclaimer, Darkpetal16 does NOT own pokemon. At all.

Giratina: SKYE! YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!

Skye: ...Semira?

Semira: -hands her the baseball bat-

Skye: You were saying, Giratina?

Giratina: ...Nothing.

* * *

Humming contently I skipped up down the road, Flygon right at my side. "Say Flygon."

_Say Skye._

"Say Flygon, how do you feel about going to the top of Mt Coronet?"

_Say Skye, I feel pretty okay with that._

"Say Flygon, there's the entrance." I said, pointing to a small opening in a tall, luminous mountain.

_Say Skye, yes, there is._

"Say Flygon, let's go." I said.

_ Say Skye, okay._

Happily we made our way to the entrance, pulling out my flashlight from my bag and my Max Repel(I already have a Zubat THANK YOU!) I stepped inside. "Say Flygon, it's kinda cold."

_ Say Skye, aren't all caves?_

"Say Fly—why are we even talking like this?"

_No clue, I thought it was amusing._

"Indeed."I said, wrinkling my nose."I wonder why caves are always so cold."_  
_

_Jeeze, I wonder if it could have anything to do with it's so dark? And how wet it is, and then the higher we go it's going to get colder. Altitude does that you know._

"Smarty pants." I muttered.

_ Why thank you. I try my best._

Rolling my eyes I walked calmly around the cave, scanning for the next entrance. Then noticing a pool of water I saw there was another 'entrance' on the other side.

"Flygon, can you get me across the water? I didn't bring any pokemon that have surf with me."

_ No problem-o. Just get on my back. _Flygon knelt down and I swung my leg over, mounting no time at all his wings were zooming us across._ You know, this would be faster if you just rode me to the top._

"It would," I murmured, "That alright with you?"

_Yep, it'll give me something to really show off my wings for._

Laughing I relaxed against him as he buzzed through the caves, climbing higher and higher until...

We reached the top. It looked like old ruins, with a bunch of ancient pillars. Some of the pillars were cracked or broken down, jumping off of Flygon I whistled. "Wow."

You can say that again.

Not only were there pillars but in the center was a dark, pulsing ball that just... hovered there.

"Is this... what Grandpa.. got me?" I asked, walking over to it.

_ Dunno. I dare you to touch it._

I swallowed. "What if it's alive?"

_Why do you think it's alive?_

"It's.. I don't know, I just... get this weird feeling, I guess." I muttered.

_I double dog dare you to touch it._

"Triple dog dare you to touch it."

_Quadruple._

"Quintuplet."

_Infinity._

"Curse you."

_Thank you._

Muttering under my breath I reached out a tentative hand, then mustering up some fake courage, I poke it.

Nothing happened.

I poke it again. Still nothing. Then with a bit more confidence I grabbed it, holding it in my hand.

Arceus, I really shouldn't have done that.

The ground below me began to shake, quivering. I gave a startled shout. Out of no where, dark clouds loomed over us, seeming to press down on us. And then... a black cloud appeared below us. And in that black shadow were two, blood red eyes.

My eyes widened. _Those eyes...!_

"Run!" I shouted, about to turn on my heel and make a break for it but—

A figure erupted from the shadow, I tripped turning around, falling to the ground. The figure rose from the shadow, taking the form of the creature from my nightmares.

My eyes were wide, fear paralyzing me.

_Hello, my precious Skye._

…

My hand zoomed to my pokeballs, I called out all my pokemon, Torterra, Flygon, Crobat, Honchkrow and Roserade looked at the figure.

"KILL IT!" I screamed. "KILLITKILLIT KILLITKILLIT!"

They shrugged, but began attacking it.

_ What the—? Sweetheart, Skye, stop it! Ouch. DAMNIT!  
_

"FIRE BLAST FLYGON!"

"Neeoon!" Flygon erupted a Fire Blast, hitting dead center on the figure.

_Would you cut that out, please my love?_ The figure roared.

"Wood Hammer, Torterra!"

Logs soared from the tree on Torterra's back, slamming against the figure with a sickening crack.

_ Arceus, I am NOT trying to kill you! Why can't you believe me my love?_

"SOLAR BEAM ROSERADE!"

Roserade wasted no time in charging a Solar Beam, the bright light hit the figure.

_SKYE!_ _STOP THIS AT ONCE!_

"JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU EVIL THING!"

_Hurtful!_ The figure said.

"CROBAT, CROSS POISON!"

Crobat dove towards the figure, crossing it's wings that became laced with poison.

_ Aw man. Damnit I think you poisoned me. That's not very nice, dear Skye._

"GOOD! HONCHKROW USE FOUL PLAY!"

Honchkrow dove towards the figure, slamming against it.

The figure winced. _Skye, seriously._ _Cut it out._

"Not until you're dead!" I screeched.

The figure sighed. _I was really hoping we could have avoided this..._

Two tentacles shot out from the figure, wrapping around me and lifting me upside down. I squealed, trying to keep my skirt from falling. "PERVERT!"

_Now that's just mean._ _You pokemon, stop attacking me or your attacks will hit her, got it?_

They stopped, eyes wide.

"Rose! Roserade, rose!" _Let her go!_ Roserade growled.

"Torterra, torr." _Release her at once._ Torterra second, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

_No._ The figure said. _Not unless my love, promises not to attack me._

"Never!"

The figure sighed, bringing me to his face where he simply eyed me. _Why not?_ _What have I ever done to you, sweet Skye?_

"You—You were in my dreams! You're the monster."

_Yeah._

"! Why! Why are you always trying to... to... eat me?"

_ Because you scream so beautifully. I couldn't help myself._

…

Flygon sweat dropped. "Neeon." _That's messed up._

I struggled. "Let me go! Let me go!"

_ Nah, only if you..._

"FAT CHANCE PERVERT!" Then wailing my legs I kicked the monster in the eye, with a screech he dropped me.

I tucked and rolled, the way my Papa always taught me then jumped back on my feet, racing away. "RUNNN!"

With my pokemon close behind me we began to sprint away. I looked back at Torterra who was lagging behind. "Return!" I said, recalling Torterra.

"Honchkrow, get ready to fly—"

Another tentacle shot out, grabbing my ankle. I fell, my bag spilling out it's contents.

The figure growled. _That wasn't very nice, Skye._

My eyes were wide, color draining from my face. Still looking at it my fingers searched for something to throw at it. They found a few rocks.

I began pelting the figure with rocks, he paid no heed. When I ran out of rocks my fingers blindly searched for more. They curled around something small but round.

Without thinking I hurled the round object at him, only then did I realize what it was.

The Master Ball.

"Oh crud."

The Master Ball hit the figure, capturing it inside.

It wobbled once. It wobbled twice. It wobbled three times.

I had captured the monster.

"Oh dear Arceus, what the heck just happened?" I whispered, looking in horror at the ball.

"Rose... Roserade." _I think... you just captured it._

I shook my head in disbelief. "H-How? N-Now what am I supposed to do? I can't carry that... that thing around with me!"

"Honchkrow. Honchkrow, honch." _Just send it out to Rowan._ _Or your parents, they'll take care of it._

"Are you insane?" I said, my voicing rising. "I can't send that monster to anyone else! He'll kill them!"

"Neeon?" _How do you know it's a he?_

"I—I don't." I stammered.

They all exchanged a glance. "Kkkkr." _Toss it in the ocean, no one would know better._

I began nodding my head. "Good idea. Let that thing rot for all I care about!"

"Rose!" _Skye!_

"Neeeon, nee." _It's still a pokemon, you can't do that._

I pouted. "Why not?"

Then seeing their looks I sighed. "So, I just carry it around and never, ever, release it from it's pokeball?"

"Neeon." _Sounds good to me._

"Rose." _Yep._

"Honch." _Yeah._

"Kkkr." _Pretty much._

I dropped my head into my hands. "I officially hate, my life."

Roserade patted me reassuringly, "Rose, rose." There, there.

Sighing I said. "Okay.. come on you guys—and girl—we need to get to Canalave City."

Right! They all agreed.

Picking up my stuff and placing them in my bag, I walked over, picking up the Master Ball. Looking down at it I shuddered. At least... I won't ever have to release it.

… Right?

* * *

(Semira's POV)

"Ugh, are we there yet?" I moaned.

"Almost." Darkrai said.

"How about now?"

"...Almost."

"Now?"

"Semira, I swear, if you ask me one more time if we're there I will promptly make sure you don't have any ice cream for a _week_."

Gasp! "Darkrai!"

"See, we're here." Darkrai said, motioning towards the coastal city.

I cheered. "Hooray! Land! I was getting so tired of the sea."

"No you weren't."

"Oh shut up."

Darkrai rolled his eyes, taking my hand in his warm—yay! Warm hands! I don't need to get him a heater anymore—and leading me off the boat.

I hopped onto the harbor., "Land, sweet land of Sinnoh, oh how I love you~"

Then turning towards Darkrai, I asked. "So, where's this friend of yours?"

"Hmm, I believe he's.. a little ways in that direction." Darkrai motioned towards the entrance of Canalave City. It lead to a small forest path.

"Okey dokey. Let's go." I said cheerily, dashing off in that direction.

"Wait! What about the...bags?"

I was already too far gone to hear... to his knowledge, hehe.

Dashing through the streets I ran outside into the forest, looking around. Then I began to make my way through the path.

"Torterra, use Wood Hammer!"

I blinked. Huh? A trainer?

Quietly I tip-toed towards the noise, peeking through a bush I saw a girl standing in the middle of a small clearing. A Torterra stood next to her and a Crobat hovered above her head.

"Torr—terra!" The Torterra shouted, releasing a frenzy of Wood Hammers.

The girl cheered, her purple-blue hair flowing behind her, falling to her back. "Great job Torterra!"

"Torterra. Torr." The Torterra sounded pleased with himself.

The girl smiled. "Yeah. I think we're ready to face the gym leader now too. How about you—Crobat?"

"Kkkk!"

She laughed. "That's the spirit."

I tilted my head.

"That's her." Darkrai's voice sounded right next to me.

"KYYA!" I screamed, falling out of the bush.

The girl whirled around, her eyes wide. "Wh-Who a-are you?"

* * *

(Skye's POV)

"Wh-Who a-are you?" I stammered, looking at the girl who had fallen out of the bushes.

"Ouch.. Darkrai... not nice." the girl moaned, rubbing her head.

A boy emerged from the bushes, sighing. He offered her a hand and she took it, standing up. The girl then turned towards me and I found myself blushing. She was gorgeous!

"Sorry about that." she smiled, brushing back a stray hair that fell over her eye. "My names Semira. As you can see I'm a Ranger and this is my partner pokemon, Darkrai."

I stared at the boy. "B-B-B-But he-he's h-human."

She motioned for Darkrai to do something. Darkrai shrugged, a shadow engulfing him. My eyes widened. When the shadow lifted, a Darkrai stood there.

I gaped.

He turned back into a human. "Are you Skye, by the way?"

If it were possible, I'd say my eyes widened. "H-How d-d-do yo-you kn-know me?"

"The stuttering, and you're blushing terribly. And you have a Torterra. And you look about right." Darkrai said simply.

"W-Wh-Wha-What do you-you want?" I said, trying to stop my stuttering.

Semira stepped forward, beaming. I found myself blushing even more. "Do you have a pokemon named Giratina with you? Darkrai says you do, in that Master Ball."

I gasped. Torterra's eyes widened. Crobat let out a started shout.

"Kkkk?" _How do they know about it?_

"Tor, torterra." _Yes, how do they..._

Darkrai answered them. "We know it because Giratina is my friend. He told me about his capture the moment he was captured."

I gasped. "Y-Y-You ca-can under-understand them?"

"Yes. I am a pokemon as well. Or was at least." Darkrai said simply.

Crobat shrugged. "Kkkkk." _Only Skye has been able to understand us._

"Really? Can you, Skye?"

I nodded, not trusting my mouth anymore to not stutter. Semira tilted her head. "Can she what?"

"She can understand Pokemon." Darkrai said.

Semira beamed. "That's so cool! I can only understand a few types. Grass, Fire, Water, Ghost, and some other type that Darkrai freaking refuses to tell me!"

Semira smacked his shoulder. Darkrai rolled his eyes, muttering. "Women."

Semira smacked him again. Darkrai rolled his eyes. "Damn you women and all your stubborn ways."

Instinctively I said. "Please don't curse."

Semira's eyes widened briefly before she smirked. "Yeah Darkrai, don't curse. Arceus, you're tainting this poor girls soul! Shame on you. Shame, shame shame."

Darkrai sighed. "Yes dear."

She winked at me. "So, Skye, right?" I nodded. "Think you can call out Giratina? I'm dying to meet him."

"E—eh?"

"Come on, please!" She said.

"I-I-I-I'd r-rather n-not." I said. "O-O-Only i-if you'll.. take him... a-away."

She shrugged. "Can't. I'm a Ranger. Not a trainer."

I hung my head dejectedly. She stepped forward and patted my back. "Come on, how bad can it be?"

I muttered. "I'll s-show yo-you."

Then, gripping my Master Ball I called out the monster—Giratina.

Giratina emerged from the ball, looking quite pleased with himself. _Skye, my love!_ _You have finally decided to release me._ Taking a tentacle he gripped my hand. _It is a pleasure to finally meet you formally._

I snatched my hand away, blushing furiously. "I-I-I'm n-not y-your an-anything."

Semira snickered. "Rejected."

Darkrai second. "You know, she's going to be more scared of you in that form, so you can forget about getting her attention."

Giratina seemed to frown. _Hmm._ _Alright._

A flash of dark light and... in Giratina's place stood a boy.

Golden hair spiked around his face, he wore a long ashy-gray jacket that nearly fell to his ankles. Under the jacket was a red and black striped t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. His eyes still glowed that blood red. I blushed furiously.

The boy—Giratina—casually walked up to me, picking up my hand and kissing it. My eyes narrowed. He spoke to me. "A pleasure, my Skye."

"I. Am. Not. Your. Skye." I growled, for once in my life, not stuttering..

"You hurt me so." Giratina chuckled.

Crobat growled. "Kkkkk." _Go away, creep._

"Why must you insult me, in such a manner, Crobat? I am only expressing my feelings for her."

"Torterra. Wood Hammer."

"Toor." _Gladly._

"H-Hey now!" Giratina said. "If you do that, you could risk hurting her."

Torterra muttered. Darkrai sighed. "Giratina, old friend of mine, don't you think you're coming on a bit too strong? Look at her, you're scaring the poor girl away."

He looked at me, taking in my pale face, wide eyes and set jaw.

"Yes. But she loves me anyway."

"I-I do-do not!" I snapped.

"But you do. You love all pokemon, I am a pokemon so therefore, you must love me."

I growled.

Giratina smiled.

Darkrai face-palmed. Semira gave me two thumbs-up. "That's how you show 'em girl!"

I sweat dropped. Semira then walked over to me, grabbing both my hands—after ripping them from Giratina's and said. "How about you and me ditch these two weirdos and go for a girls day out? Just the two of us. It'll be fun."

I blinked. Stay here with Giratina. Or go out with the Ranger.

"I-I-I would l-love to-to. C-Can we-we b-bring m-my R-Roserade? Sh-She d-deserves the brea-beak."

"Sure!" Semira said happily. I smiled, calling out Roserade.

"C-Come o-on, R-Roserade. R-Return, Torterra a-and Crobat." After recalling my other two pokemon I beamed at Semira. She winked back.

"Later Darkrai."

"..."

She blew him a kiss. He sulked. "You're leaving me."

"Yes. Yes I am."

Giratina pat him on the back. "Skye would never leave me, right Skye?"

I ignored him.

"Skye?"

Ignoring.

"Skye?"

Ignoring.

"Skye?"

Still ignoring.

"Skyyye?"

"Roserade, poison jab."

"Rose!" Roserade launched herself at Giratina, jabbing him with his attack. He flew back.

"You're so mean to me." he muttered.

Semira giggled. I smiled shyly. "Come on!" Semira said. "Let's go before he he can walk again. Darkrai stay here."

"But—"

"Bye!"

And just like that, we were gone.

* * *

Giratina frowned. "Are all women like this?"

"No. Just Semira. You really should be nicer to Skye though."

"Why?"

"She looked like she was going to faint."

"But she didn't. Unlike other Ranger's I know..."

"Oh shut up, you old pervert."

"I take great offense to that, old friend. I am no pervert."

"How many times have you watched her through a mirror?"

"... She doesn't change in front of a mirror."

"And how do you know this?"

"Shove it. Hey, where are you going?"

"Simple. I'm going to follow them secretly."

"Does Semira know you're doing this?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, I've been doing it long enough she's used to it."

"...And you call me the pervert..."

"I don't watch her change."

"But I bet you wish you did."

"..."

"KNEW IT! DARKRAI YOU OLD—"

"That is entirely not true. I do not have those hormones. It's called dignity and a sense of honor. Try it sometimes."

"No thanks."

"And you wonder why Skye never wanted to let you out..."

Giratina muttered. "Be quiet or I'll tell Semira you're the one who set her school on fire so she wouldn't perform Juliet in Romeo and Juliet with Ashden."

"... Fine."

Giratina smirked. "I love blackmail."

"I know. By the way, have you ever thought about taking Skye to an ice cream shop...?"

* * *

Semira: HAHAHAHA! SHE KICKED YOU IN THE EYE! PAY UP GIRATINA!

Giratina: -mutters crossly- Take your damn money... Skye, why?

Skye: -shrugs- Serves you right for trying to peep.

Giratina: -pouts-

Darkrai: -sigh-

Me: Oookay then. =D Review please!


	4. The Girl's Day Out

Sorry, sorry! XD I know this is a little late but I've been really sick lately and the new story I've been writing on the side has been really demanding X.X''

ANYWAY! Thank, thank you for the reviews~ And thank you ever so much for reading my story =D I know a lot of people don't care too much for sequels but for those of you who are reading this after Darkrai-HOORAY! 33

Well, Skye, pretty please do the disclaimer.

Skye: Shhh, I'm not here.

Yes you are.

Semira: No she isn't. Shhh.

Giratina: Oh Skye~~ My lovely Skye, where are you?

Skye: Drat!

Giratina: Skye?

Skye:

Giratina: Skye?

Skye:

Giratina: Skkkyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Semira: SHE'S NOT HERE NAO SHAADDUP

Darkrai: Semria, it's not nice to yell. Say your sorry.

Semira: Damn it!

Skye: Don't curse.

Giratina: SKYE! MY LOVE! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!"

Skye: ! If I do the disclaimer really fast will you keep him away from me?

Sure.

Skye: Darkpetal16 does NOT own pokemon. Now Giratina-stay away.

Giratina: -pouts-

* * *

Still dragging me, Semira lead me into town and away from the boys. Then stopping she turned to me saying. "So, what do you wanna do?"

I blushed furiously at her gaze. "I-I... dunno." I mumbled.

She tilted her head. "You really are shy, aren't you?"

Not trusting my tongue at the moment I nodded meekly.

She smirked. "That's okay though. You don't have to be shy around me though. I saw how you treated your pokemon—you aren't shy with them so just pretend I'm a pokemon."

"Rose, rose_." That might work, Skye._

I looked down, flushing. "I-I g-g-guess I-I c-could." Forcing myself to look back up at Semira I tried to imagine her as a pokemon. My brow furrowed. "W-Wha-at k-kind o-of pokemon d-do y-you w-want t-t-t-to be?"

Semira pursed her lips, thinking. "Hmmm... I don't know. What do you think I should be?"

"A-A Gardevoir."

"Oh?" She inquired. "Why do you think that?"

"Because your so pretty." I blurted out before I could think. Then recalling what I just said I flushed deeply. "I-I m-mean... eto..."

She laughed, smiling brightly. "I'm flattered. Okay. I'm a Gardevoir. What about you? What kind of pokemon do you want to be?"

"I-I-I d-don't k-know." I stammered.

Semira smiled. "I think I do. How about a Frosslass?"

"H-Huh?"

"Sure. They have a real soft side for their friends—and you seem really nice to your pokemon—but at the same time they can be pretty distant from others. Or in your case being really shy." Semira grinned.

I blushed. "O-Oh. T-Thank-you."

She giggled. "Now no more being so shy! How about we get some food? I heard there is a to-die-for dinner just a few blocks away from the pier. What do you say?"

Closing my eyes a let out a long breath. Then opening them, I mustered up as much imagination as I could and pictured her as a Gardevoir. "Okay."

"Rose~" You didn't stutter~

I blushed. Semira offered her hand and I took it. Roserade walked on my other side as the two of us made our way through the streets.

(Darkrai's POV)

Darkrai frowned. "They're going to go eat."

"Eh? Eat? You don't say? Hmm. Well then let's follow them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"After all we don't want some perverted waiter serving them and hitting on our girls." Giratina grinned.

Darkrai snickered. "No. We most certainly do not."

* * *

(Semira's POV)

She seemed much more relaxed, I noted. She wouldn't make a lot of eye contact as we walked but she has yet to stutter again.

I gave her hand a squeeze and she looked up at me, her cheeks still tinted red. I nearly giggled. She blushes so cutely! Oh man~ she's like the litter sister I never had!

"Here we are." I announced proudly, stopping in front of a small restaurant. She tore her gaze from me and looked at the restaurant, her eyes widening slightly. "M-My brother.. w-would often take me here w-when we were little."  
So much for not stuttering anymore. Ah well, it's a lot better. No thanks to Giratina though.

"Did he?" I asked. "I didn't know you had a brother. What's his name?"

She smiled slightly. Just a tiny smile, but it was sincere. "Twin, a-actually. H-His name is Dante."

"Oh? How about you tell me more about him while we eat? I haven't eaten in like forever!"

She giggled. It reminded me of a child's laugh. I smiled, tugging her in. But the moment we entered...

"Welcome ladies!" Popped up a waiter with bright green hair. "I'm Alejandro and I will be your waiter this fine lunch." He took my hand and brushed his lips over it. Then he grabbed Skye's hand, doing the same.

She looked like she was either going to throw up or pass out. I scowled. "Excuse me, but could you refrain from touching her—actually, from touching both of us?"

He smiled, ignoring what I said and taking both our hands. "This way please."

Skye gulped. I sighed. Curse this waiter!

"Booth or table?"

"Table."I answered, becoming annoyed he wouldn't let go of our hands.

He beamed. "Excellent!"

Guiding us swiftly he lead us to a small table in the middle of the room. Skye abruptly sat down, tugging her hand free. I sat opposite of her and Roserade in the middle. He gave us a flashy smile. "Can I get you anything to drink, my lovely ladies?"

I glowered. "No thank you."

Turning to Skye he asked the same thing. Skye's face turned beat red. He smirked, leaning in. "Is something a matter, lovely costumer?"

Skye opened her mouth, trying to say something but she flushed and looked down, fiddling with the end of her skirt. I sighed. "Could you please just go now?"

He frowned. "Well.. alright." Straightening up he winked at her. "Be right back~"

When he left I rolled my eyes. "I hope he really isn't serving us."

She blushed, nodding her head.

"So," I said smiling again, "Tell me about your brother."

She beamed. "He's amazing! You'd really like him. He's a trainer like me but so much better. It's true he hasn't beaten me yet but battling is only natural to him, like Papa. He has an Infernape and can knock out anyone with one hit! He loves his pokemon a whole lot and trains really hard. His favorite food is spaghetti with meatballs but he doesn't really like the sauce. He really loves pizza with ham and pineapples, sometimes with sausage or just plain cheese. His mood constantly changes and he's really sweet..." she babbled on, her eyes bright. I sat there, listening intently. She must love her brother a lot, she doesn't stutter when talking about him. "... I remember one time Seth, Dante and I were playing with Seth's dad's Lucario in the backyard when—"

"Did you say Seth?" I interrupted, frowning.

She nodded, a tint of pink flowing into her cheeks. "H-He's an old friend of ours. He moved away to Almia a while ago though. W-We s-still stay in touch t-though."

My eyes widened. "Seth... Aura? As in Seth the son of Riley?"

"Do you know him?"

I chuckled. "I guess you could say that. So you two are really close?"

She flushed. "I-I guess. I-I feel comfortable around him and stuff. Sometimes it makes me wonder if I really li—"

"Water, for the lovely lady?" A voice murmured.

Startled we glanced up.

Offering Skye a glass of water was a different waiter with golden blond hair and bright.. red.. eyes.. He looked strickenling familiar.

She flushed, shaking her head mutely.

The new waiter smirked, leaning in and setting the water on the table. "Perhaps a kiss instead?"

Her eyes bulged. I growled. "I know you wouldn't do that, Mr. Waiter. Kissing someone is against restaurant rules—isn't it?"

He stiffened but took out his hand, and brushed a finger along his cheek. "It's always fun to break the rules, isn't that right Skye?"

She blanched. I narrowed my eyes furiously. That sounded way too familiar. It couldn't be...

Suddenly a third waiter lurched out of no where with flowing white hair and in all black. He slammed against the blond waiter and without warning began to quickly tow the blonde waiter back into the kitchen.

We blinked. Skye coughed. Roserade sweat dropped. Skye glanced at me. "Y-Y-You d-don't th-think th-that w-was Gi-Giratina, w-was it? A-And D-Darkrai?"

I bunched up my hand into a fist then said loudly so everyone could hear me. "I certainly hope that wasn't Giratina and Darkrai. Darkrai knows how I feel when he follows me and I would simply hate to have to punish him."

Silence. Then shaking my head I frowned. "Where were we?"

She pursed her lips. "A-Ah... I-I don't remember..." Then after a moment of silence she said. "O-Oh r-right. Seth. A-Anyway. S-Seth and I are r-really good friends. I-I remember wh-when I was younger I-I would say Seth and I w-would g-get married s-some day. A-And Seth al-always pretended to propose to me."

There was a loud crash in the kitchen and a muffled shout of despair.

Skye glanced nervously at the kitchen before continuing. "I-I d-d-don't know about n-now though. H-He w-would have to get D-D-Dante's a-and Papa's p-p-permission."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

She looked down at her hands, her cheeks already growing pink again. "I-I-I w-won't marry an-anyone unless D-D-Dante and Pa-pa approve."

"That's good. You must really love them a lot then."

She nodded. "I do. More than anything. Right Roserade?"

"Rose!" _Right!_

I glanced at her Roserade. "That's good. So how did you get Roserade?"

"Mm? O-Oh. O-One o-of mama's friends g-gave her t-to me as a Budew. I-I raised her e-ever since."

"Really? Who?"

"A-A coordinator named Nando. H-He had a Budew t-too." She said, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"Hmm." I murmured. "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore, how about you?"

She shook her head, smiling sheepishly. "S-Same."

Standing up I stretched. Roserade stood up next. I offered Skye my hand and she took it, standing up as well.

"Wh-Where to next?"

I glanced at the kitchen, smirking. "Let's go to the hot springs. Guys aren't allowed in the girls baths."

A curse echoed from the kitchen. Skye frowned. Roserade and I snickered. "Come on~" I said in a sing-song voice. "I want to go before they get all crowded~"

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

As soon as Darkrai dragged Giratina away from the girls table he took a skillet and slammed it against his head. "IDIOT!"

Giratina rubbed his head, pouting. "What did you do that for?"

"Do you have any idea what would happen if Semira—"

"I certainly hope that wasn't Giratina and Darkrai. Darkrai knows how I feel when he follows me and I would simply hate to have to punish him." Semira said loudly. Darkrai froze.

"Damn it!" he cursed, then remembering the skillet, smacked Giratina again.

Giratina frowned. "But she was about to talk about Seth!"

"She's talking about him anyway. Now shut up and listen for a change." Darkrai hissed.

Giratina pouted again but did as he was told.

"...Seth and I w-would g-get married s-some day..."

Giratina froze, his eyes widening. Darkrai cursed himself.

Giratina fell to his knees, giving a shout of despair. "No! Not my Skye!"

Darkrai awkwardly patted his back. "Eh.. There, there...?"

Skye's voice drifted into the kitchen. "I-I d-d-don't know about n-now though. H-He w-would have to get D-D-Dante's a-and Papa's p-p-permission."

They both paused, listening.

"Why?" Semira asked.

"I-I-I w-won't marry an-anyone unless D-D-Dante and Pa-pa approve."

Giratina smirked, jumping back up. "Excellent! Then all I have to do is make sure Dante and her father never approve of him and that they approve of me!"

"That's easier said than done." Darkrai said drily. "It took her mother over nine years to get used to me, let alone her dad."

"But Semira's mom was scarred by you. Skye's dad has never met me. I still stand a chance! HAHA!"

Giratina started laughing like crazy. Darkrai felt like slapping him. Darkrai sighed. "Idiot. Shut up before they hear you."

Giratina shook his head. "Never! Hahahaha..."

"...Let's go the hot springs. Guys aren't allowed in the girls bath."

Both of the boys paused. Giratina cursed. "Damn it! How am I supposed to stalk Skye now?"

Darkrai sighed. "Why would you stalk her into the bathes? That's just sick."

"So? Look what you did to that waiter who kissed Semira's hand." Giratina motioned to the green haired waiter who was tied and gagged and rocking slowly in fetal position, his eyes wide and twitching.

Darkrai muttered. "But I wasn't the one who emotionally scarred the boy for life for hitting on Skye, was I?"

"No. But you beat the crap outta him."

"Whatever. Come on. Let's see what we can do..."

* * *

(Skye's POV)

I kept looking down at Semira and my own hand as she lead me to the hot springs. I didn't even pay attention as Semira checked us in and walked me into the baths. Roserade right at my side.

In fact, I only really came into reality when both of us were already sitting in the water, relaxing. Roserade just stuck her legs in, leaning back.

"Rose rose." Now this is the life.

"Mm-hmm." Semira second.

I felt my muscles relaxed and I murmured in agreement.

"No stupid quests, no missions, no drama, no boys, no... anything. Arceus these waters feel so good." Semira yawned, stretching.

I nodded mutely, my eyes lazily opened into tired slits.

"Roserade." _You said it._

Semira glanced at me. "So Skye. Aside from having to get parents permission, what else do you need in a husband?"

I flushed. "I-I d-don't know a-about _need_."

There was a splash in the water behind the wall that separated the boys and girls baths. I frowned. Was it...? No. Semira said it wasn't them, so it probably was no one. Probably just my imagination.

"Fine, fine. How about look for? I'll tell you what I look for~"

There was a second splash. I ignored it, opening my eyes fully now. "O-Okay."

Semira sat up straight, grinning. "Excellent! It's been a while since I've had actual girl talk."

Blushing I looked across the water. "W-Well. I-I w-want s-someone w-who is g-good to m-my pokemon and m-m-my pokemon have to like him. H-he h-has t-to b-be n-nice t-to me and respect me. He needs t-to be s-someone I-I-I c-can rely o-on a-and trust. He-he also has t-to a-also l-like m-my friends."

"Oh?" Semira murmured. "That sounds like a knight in shining armor almost. Only thing missing is 'he needs to save me and protect me and blah, blah, blah."

I shook my head, laughing. She stared at me, her eyes wide. "Your laughing."

"That's funny though."

"How is it funny?"

"I'm actually terrified of knights."

Her mouth opened in shock. "No way! Seriously?"

"Seriously." I smiled, for once in my life, my shyness gone.

"Why?"

"Ever since my mama read me a bed time story where the Piplup princess was locked away in the tower and a knight rescued her, and then they got instantly married, it just gave me the creeps. First of all, why would he rescue her? What kind of sane person would do that? How did he even know she was there? Was he like, stalking her? And, I mean, seriously, married right after that? Why would she marry him—she just met him! For all she knows he could be a serial killer. And more than that, what kind of person wears all metal armor and wanders around the country side with a sword? It's just not rational!" I exclaimed.

She blinked. "You didn't stutter."

I flushed, snapping my eyes down. "S-S-Sorry. I-I-I j-just g-get s-so worked u-up o-over those sort o-of things."

"I can see that. Not rational, huh? So I guess your the level headed kind of girl."

I smiled sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. I-I-I t-take a-after Papa a-and Grandpa i-in th-that department."

She winked. "I take after my dad personality wise. Just go with the flow and be as outgoing as you can be."

"I-I s-see."

She gave me a funny look. "Anyway. Now it's my turn to spill. Let's see... I actually do want a guy to protect me. Mainly because I sorta died once and boy, let me tell you, not fun." she shuddered. I opened my mouth to ask her how she died and why she was still alive but she cut me off. "And it's nice to know someone has your back when your in danger. I like my guy to be rational. Think things clearly and be somewhat down to earth, you know? I also would love to have someone I could connect with. Share anything with and be accepted completely. But I guess I'm lucky. I have a guy who fills all of those categories." She grinned triumphantly.

"D-Darkrai?" I asked.

"Yeppers."

I smiled. "H-H-How a-ab-about y-you, Roserade?"

"Rose?" _Me?_

Semira and I nodded.

Roserade shrugged. "Rose rose... Roserade rose, rose roserade. Rade, rose. Roserade." _I don't know..._ _I guess someone who's fast, and funny—he has to be funny._ _And maybe someone who likes sweets, because Skye knows how I love my sweets._ _And maybe someone who will get along with my trainer too._

Blushing I said. "Really?"

Semira blinked. "Did you say sweets?"

I answered for her. "Yeah. Roserade has a real sweet tooth. Especially for cakes. Mainly strawberry cakes. I think it's because mama really likes strawberries and I love cakes."

"You like cakes?"

"Love them."

She grinned. "Roserade, I think I know the perfect pokemon for you. He's a ghost-type and he's partners with a good friend of mine. I'll call Delvin up and see if he can send him over."

"Rose?" Delvin?

"Yeah, who's Delvin?" I asked.

"Second boss at my Ranger Station. He's pretty cool." Semira answered.

"O-Oh." I answered, suddenly my shyness returning.

Semira stood up, I blushed and looked away. Yawning she said. "We should go. It's getting pretty late."

"U-uh-huh." I stammered, getting up as well.

Silently we began to make our way out of the hot springs.

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

The two boys stood outside the hot springs. Dry and ready, waiting for the girls.

Semira, Skye and Roserade stepped out of the hot springs building. Semira waved them over. Darkrai walked casually over to Semira.

Semira smacked him over the head. Darkrai frowned. "What did I do?"

"That was for following us." Semira said simply.

Skye paled. "Y-Y-Y-You m-mean th-they r-really d-did f-follow u-us?"

Semira gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry about it, Skye. Come on, let's get you checked into a hotel with Darkrai and me. You and I can split a room. Giratina and Darkrai can sleep someplace else."

Darkrai groaned inwardly. Lovely. She was separating them again.

Skye gave her a grateful smile. Giratina has yet to say something. Darkrai noticed, he asked. "Is something a matter, Giratina? You haven't said anything yet."

He shook his head, looking at Skye. Skye refused to meet his gaze. Giratina took a step forward, taking her hand and forcing her to meet his gaze. Semira scowled, looking extremely annoyed.

"Skye." He answered softly.

"M-m-m?"

"I'm sorry."

"F-F-For wh-what?"

"For following you."

"O-O-Oh. I-It's o-okay." She stammered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Skye. I want you to know," Giratina began, "That I hope one day you can trust me."

She blinked, closing her eyes. Giratina released her and stepped back. "Well. We'll see you girls in the morning."

Then with a wave of his hand, he grabbed Darkrai and began to tow him away.

When the two boys were out of eye sight and ear shot, Darkrai asked. "What was that all about?"

"I want her to trust me." he answered quietly. "I want that very much, Darkrai. And I want her to feel comfortable around me, like she does with her twin and family. Not Seth. Me. I'll do anything to get that Darkrai."

Darkrai looked at his old friend, his gaze softening. "I know, Giratina. I know."

* * *

(Skye's POV)

I was lying in a twin bed, opposite from Semira.

"Skye?" Semira called out softly in the dark.

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Giratina?"

I frowned. "Wh-what d-do you me-mean?"

"I think you know what I mean." Semira answered.

I shook my head in the dark, knowing she couldn't see me. "I-I-I d-don't know. He-he's still j-just th-the monster from m-m-my nightmares. B-B-But he-he d-doesn't seem all bad."

She seemed to pause, thinking about my answer. "Okay. Well, goodnight, Frosslass."

"G-Goodnight, Gardevoir."

* * *

Giratina: Finally it's over. Now I can get back to Skye... -looks around- Where'd she go?

Darkrai: -points over in a different direction where Semira and Skye are-

Semira: Aww, you think I'm a Gardevoir?

Skye: Totally, you really think I'm a Frosslass?

Semira: Of course!

Giratina+Darkrai: -sweat drop- They're having a girl moment...

Yep. Now both of you shoo before I make you two have one.

Darkrai: WELL!

Giratina: Okay then... Review please so she doesn't make us have girl moment! Please! MY MANHOOD IS AT STAKE.

I'm gonna make you have that moment if someone requests it so don't get your hopes up. Anyway, review~ please?


	5. To the Rescue!

I'm alive! I know, I know. Shocker everyone, I know. I'm really super-de-duper sorry for not updating soon. We just moved in and my computer JUST got installed today, so I haven't really been on at all. Anyway so, HELLO NEW REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ MY DARKRAI STORY AND LIKED IT XD!

And hello and welcome back old reviewers. / Anyway. Once again, I am really, super sorry for the late update. Really, really sorry D= I hope you'll forgive me!

Now someone do disclaimer!

Giratina: Not me. I'm busy.

Skye: With what?

Giratina: Nothing that concerns you…

Skye and me: -raises eyebrow-

Giratina: Fine. I'm watching episodes with hints of Ikarishipping

Skye: …Why?

Giratina: So that way when I meet your dad I'll be able to impress him with my vast knowledge on how he and your mom fell in love.

Skye: … Impress or freak out…

Giratina: And you might be like your mom in the love department so you know, knowing what your mom likes might help me get what you like in a guy.

Semira: And that's my cue to do the disclaimer: Darkpetal16 does not own pokemon. As far as we knokw.

Darkrai: And hope.

Semira, Darkrai read your diary.

Darkrai: OH SHI—

Semira: -pulls out a gun- This is why, Darkrai, I wanted you to get a gun.

Heh, heh, heh.

* * *

(Skye's POV)

The morning air was brisk when I opened the window to our hotel room. Semira was just now waking up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Next to her, still asleep was Darkrai. Somehow he came in the room in the middle of the night to 'share a dream' with her. Giratina was also, somehow, sleeping in my bed. Not exactly the greatest wake up morning I've ever had...

* * *

**-Flash back-**

I felt something brush against my arm. It was oddly warm. I didn't really want to open my eyes, I was too relaxed. I was being held by something warm and soft... so warm... it reminds me of when Papa held me when I was really little. I murmured in my half-sleep state.

Something warm pressed against my forehead in the shape of lips. This time I did wake up. Not fully, I was still a little groggy. My eyes blinked open to see nothing but gray-and-red stripes. I yawned. "Hmph?"

"Good morning sunshine." Purred a voice.

I yawned. "Good morning sunshine..."

Stretching I looked up to see the familiar face of... Giratina?

I stared.

He smiled.

I covered my mouth to suppress my scream. He winced. "WH-WH-WH-WH-WHA?"

Semira groaned over in the bed next to mine. "Shhhh... some of us are enjoying our dreams..."

I squirmed. "L-L-L-L-LET ME-E-E G-GO!"

"But why?" Giratina asked innocently. "You seemed to like it just fine last night."

"Last...night?" I mumbled. Then blinking my eyes I flushed. "Y-Y-Y-Y-o-o-u slept w-with me-e a-all n-ni-ni-night?"

"Yes. It was _marvelous_."

My eyes widened, balling up my hands in a fist I struggled to get my arm free. The moment I did I slammed my fist in his cheek screaming. "P-PERVERT!"

Giratina flew out of my bed, crashing against the wall and sliding to the floor. When he sat up he was frowning again. "What did I do? I was only taking good care of you. Darkrai sleeps with Semira.."

"THEY'RE DATING!" I screeched.

Semira snapped. "Will you two keep it down! It's way too early for this. I'm going back to sleep and I swear I will make Darkrai put both of you under hypnosis if you don't keep down."

"Grouchy much?" Giratina and I asked in perfect sync.

"I'm not a morning person when I'm interrupted from a good dream." Semira mumbled before curling back under her covers.

Giratina and I sighed.

Giratina yawned. "Well, whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Wish me sweet dreams, Skye."

_I hope you die in your sleep,_ I thought darkly.

**-End Flash back-**

* * *

Semira stretched, raising her arms above her head and yawning. "Mmm. That was a good dream."

I glanced over at her, blushing. She's a Gardevoir. Just a Gardevoir. Imagine Gardevoir. Closing my eyes and picturing a Gardevoir I said. "Was it?"

"Yeah. The boys are still asleep and knowing Darkrai it might be a while before he wakes up."

"How come?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"Ever since he's been able to turn into a human his sleeping patterns have been sort of out of whack. He tends to sleep for twelve-hours straight." A sigh. "And no matter what I do I can't wake him..."

I giggled. Then accidentally opening my eyes I blushed. Semira smiled. "So what do you want to do today, Skye?"

"I-I-I do-on't kn-know."

"Mm. What were you going to do in this city before Darkrai and I showed up?"

I paused. "I-I wa-as going to w-win my sixth gym b-badge."

"Oh? From who?"

"B-Byron. D-Dante challenged him already, I think. L-Last I saw Dante h-he was g-going t-to."

"Cool. How about we go challenge him now?"

"N-Now?"

"Totally. Before the guys wake up. Come on!" Semira grinned.

My cheeks grew warmer. "Okay!"

Semira's grin widened and she said. "Let me get dressed and we can go. Why don't you head on down, okay?"

"'Kay."

While Semira turned away and hurried to the bathroom, I hurried out of the room—being sure to grab my pokeballs.

I headed out of the hotel then leaned against the wall and waited.

Let's see… Byron was a steel type gym leader. He has three pokemon; Magnezone, Steelix and Bastiodon. I was planning to use Flygon for Magnezone. Then if Flygon was still up for it I'd use him for Steelix as well. If he wasn't I was going to bring in Crobat then finish it off with Torterra. A simple strategy really. Steel types weren't my favorite pokemon to battle but with a good strategy—it's actually quite easy.

At least I hope it'll be easy.

Semira popped up beside me. "Ready to go before the boys wake up?"  
Blushing I said. "Y-Yeah."

She offered her arm and I hesitantly took it, closing my eyes and trying to image a Gardevoir leading me through the streets—not a gorgeous Ranger.

For a while we walked in silence…

"Sorry about this morning." She said.

"It's alright. I'm sorry I woke you."

I felt her shake her head. "Nah. I think I would have been freaked out a little if Giratina was in my bed, it's so mean how he's pushing you."

Before I could stop myself I laughed. Yeah. Giratina was kind of a bully in his own way, and the way she put it so bluntly… It's so weird to hear from a pokemon Ranger that a pokemon was mean.

"You have a pretty laugh." She murmured.

Immidately I stopped laughing, my cheeks probably redder than a Vulpix.

"Well. Here we are. Ready to win your next badge?"

I nodded, opening my eyes and pulling away from her to enter the gym. When the doors slid open the first thing I noticed was Byron was already standing at the end of a battle. A judge, already positioned. Confused I asked. "I-I-I'm sorry. Is s-s-someone e-else pl-planning t-to battle yo-you?"

Byron grinned. "None sense. Your brother however, had a feeling you'd be battling today so he asked me to be prepared so you could skip the whole introductions."

I felt my shoulders sag with gratitude. Dante! You truly are the greatest brother ever.

Semira cheered. "Woo-hoo! Talk about an easy break. Hurry up and win this, Skye. I want to get some ice cream before you-know-who wakes up~"

"I-I-I'll g-give it m-my all." I stammered, going to the other end of the battle.

Semira gave me a thumbs up before heding over to the stands.

Byron nodded. "You know how this goes, right?"

Closing my eyes for a moment I let out a long breath. It's time to battle.

"Let's do this." I nodded, opening my eyes.

"This will be a three on three battle. No switch outs are allowed; the victor will go to trainer with the most pokemon still standing. First move; challenger."

Byron released his Magnezone. "Let's go—Magnezone!"

Smirking I tossed out Flygon. "Don't waste a second of our time, Flygon. Rock slide!"

Flygon lurched from his pokeball, diving to the nearest boulder and slamming his tail against it. Sharp, jagged rocks erupted from the boulder and crashed against Magnezone.

Byron gritted his teeth. "Magnezone—Mirror Shot."

"Magnezzz."

Silvery light built in between Magnezones magnet-like hands. Then formed into a type of lazor and knocked against Flygon. Flygon winced.

"One more time—Rock Slide!"

"Nneoo!" _Last shot!_

Once more, Flygon hit Magnezone with the super effective Rock Slide.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. The challenger wins round one."

Gritting his teeth against, Byron recalled his Magnezone. My smirk widened.

"Flygon—you up for staying out a bit longer?"

"Neeoon!" _So up for it, Skye!_

"That's the spirit." I cheered.

Byron tossed his next pokemon out. "Steelix, show them no mercy. Iron Tail!"

Before even I could react an abnormally large Steelix popped out of the ball, an Iron Tail already in progress. My eyes widened as the Steelix twisted and slammed its tail—direct impact—into my Flygon. Flygon shot across the air, landing with a sickening thud against the wall.

"F-Flygon!" I called out, rushing over to him.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Victor to the leader."

"N…ne…on…" _I'm….so...ry.._ Flygon muttered. My eyes darkened over as I recalled him.

He was one hit KO'd? By an Iron Tail? I turned back to Byron, my hands clenched into fists. This was not good. No way could Crobat stand up to something that powerful, especially at a type advantage. I didn't want to have to do this but I guess I just have no choice left.

My hands hovered over my pokeball and I stepped back into position. Should I though? Maybe it's too soon. Maybe another one of my pokemon can handle it…

I shook my head. No. This is it.

"This is for Flygon!" I called out. "Torterra—Earthquake."

I threw Torterra's pokeball on the field where he landed with a thud on the ground. Then raising he smirked, as the ground began to shake.

"Steelix, hold on!" Byron called out.

"Keep up the Earthquake Torterra! Don't stop until it's finished." I yelled over the noise.

The ground below me shook violently, the battle field cracking and tearing open. Steelix growled while Torterra's smirk only grew. The earthquake became more violent.

Where Semira sat the seats shook, while normal people would be a little concerned, Semira on the other hand…

Was laughing her head off. "Woot! This is what I call entertainment."

I felt like sighing.

"Just a bit more Torterra!" I cheered on.

Torterra didn't show any sign of hearing me, he just kept looking at Steelix, who was by now, beginning to look a little sick.

Finally though, it was over.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Victor to the challenger."

Immediately the earthquake stopped. Byron stood there; shock on his face. After a moment he recalled Steelix, shaking his head in wonder.

Torterra stood there, panting. "One more pokemon Torterra. Think you can do it?"

"Tor… terra." _Piece… of cake._

"Bastiodon—come on out!"

The moment Bastiodon stepped onto the field, everything grew silent and tense. It was the gym leaders turn for attack, but attacking quickly wouldn't work this time. Bastidon is too slow and is used for a defense-type attacks. And besides, Torterra was tired by now. I don't think he can handle an attack, or more than one earthquake.

After a moment, he called out. "Flash Cannon, and make it quick!"

_ Oh no you don't._ I thought. "Earthquake quickly before it has a chance!"

While Bastiodon was still gathering energy, Torterra already had the ground shaking once more. Bastiodon lost concentration as the first wave of shakes hit. Dust and dirt kicked up in the air, obscuring most of my view but the ground still shook. "Just like Steelix, Torterra. Don't stop until it's finished."

"Torterra!" _Consider it done!_

A large crack opened up beside me, I ignored it. More dust picked up, stinging my eyes but still I ignored it.

Suddenly though, it stopped. The cloud of dirt, still covering our view held for a while longer…

"Torterra and Bastiodon are unable to battle. The challenger wins."

I stared in shock at Torterra—collapsed on the ground. Then recalling him I murmured. "Thanks buddy."

"GREAT JOB FROSLASS!" Semira cheered, rushing over to me and grinning hugely.

My cheeks colored slightly. "Th-thanks."

Byron walked up to us. "A quick but excellent battle. Great job, Skye. Even though your brother warned me about you—I underestimated you. For that, I apologize. Here, take this Mine Badge. You've earned it."

"Th-Th-Thank you so much!" I stammered, my eyes widened as Byron placed the Mine Badge in my hands.

Byron shrugged. "Are you heading over to Snowpoint now?"

Nodding my head I smiled. "Yep."

"Good luck with that one. Candice is an ice type and her Froslass is really something."

Froslass, huh?

Semira giggled next to me. "But that shouldn't be a problem for Skye. Right?"

I shrugged. "I-I-I d-d-doubt i-it. E-Even P-Papa ha-ad t-trouble w-w-with h-her. I-I'll n-need a-a fire type e-exclusive. F-Flygon w-won't do."

"Or a fighting type." Semira put in.

Nodding my head I turned back to Byron. "Th-Thanks a-again f-for the battle."

"No problem. I hope we battle again someday. Have a nice day."

Semira and I said our goodbyes—then left.

"So where do you want to go to next?" Semira asked me as we walked out.

Shrugging sheepishly I said. "A-Any-where a-a-way f-from G-Giratina."

"SKYE MY LOVE!"

"Speak of the …" Semira muttered under her breath. I turned around in horror to see Giratina sprinting towards me, Darkrai in tow.

Semira gave a wave to her boyfriend while Giratina lurched into the air above me.

"N-No!" I whimpered. Giratina glomped down on me, holding me tightly.

"Oh my sweet Skye, how I missed you so." Giratina nuzzled my cheek.

"G-G-G-Get o-off!"

He squeezed me and I blanched. "My darling Skye, I had such a magnificent dream. Did you wish me sweet dreams like I asked? I bet you did, it was so sweet and considerate—just like you."

"L-L-L-L-L-L-LET ME-E-E G-O-O!" I shouted, struggling to get away.

He clicked his tongue. "Skye it's not nice to yell. It's very rude."

"I mean it Giratina! P-P-P-P-Pe-eople a-a-r-are lo-looking." I snapped.

Patting my head affectionately he tossed me over his shoulder. I let out a startle squeak. Semira and Darkrai quirked an eyebrow.

"P-Put m-me down." I stammered. "T-Th-This i-is k-kidnap! N-No. Th-This i-i-is assault. Help!"

Giratina ignored me and began walking. I wiggled my arms free and began to pound his back relentlessly. "Put me down! Put me down! Help!"

Thank Arceus I didn't stutter that time.

"What are you doing with her?" Shouted an angry voice.

Giratina paused, my heart froze. Oh no.

Semira and Darkrai walked next to us. Giratina turned his head to the voice. "Simple. I'm taking her back to the hotel. Now shoo, worthless being."

The voice snarled. "Release her at once or else."

I twisted my head, praying to Arceus it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Or else what?" Giratina sneered.

"I'll kick your sorry ass."

My eyes widened when I saw the face to that voice. In a tiny voice I squeaked. "D-Dante?"

Dante smirked, releasing Infernape. "Don't worry sis, I'll have you free in no time."

* * *

CLIFFY! **REVIEW** THIS CHAPTER AND THEN CLICK ON THE NEXT ONE. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA.

Skye: No they don't. I don't like the next one.

Giratina: I do. It's my third favorite one.

Semira: Third?

Giratina: The other ones aren't written yet.

Darkrai: Thankfully.

Giratina: -pulls out a gun-

Darkrai: OH COME ON!


	6. What have I done

Double updates! Hooray! Once more.

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Semira: They do. They totally do. I mean, I so wouldn't if I were them, but I'm sure _they_ do.

Skye: Not helping. Semira.

Darkrai: Skye, Giratina's on his way.

Skye: Aw man… well… RUN AWAY! –sprints off in the opposite direction-

Giratina: -rushes back, out of breath- Which… way… ?

Darkrai: That way –points in the direction Skye went-

Semira: That way –points in the direction Skye _didn't _go in-

Giratina: … Screw this I'm flying –sprouts wings and flies-

Darkrai + Semira: …

And I think I should do the disclaimer this time, I do NOT own Pokemon. Nor anything pokemon related. No matter how much I wish upon a wishing star—that wishing star just flat out hates me.

* * *

"Sis?" Semira gasped.

Dante nodded his head. "That's right. I'm Dante, her twin."

Giratina paled. "Oh crap."

"Dante!" I said in disbelief. "What are you even doing here?"

"Wow she's not stuttering. She wasn't kidding when she said she loved her brother. I guess she feels really safe around him or something." Semira joked.

I ignored her. Dante looked at me, grinning. "I thought you'd like a traveling companion to Snowpoint City, seeing how you tend to get side tracked so easily."

I flushed. "I do not get side tracked!"

"Do too." He teased, then becoming serious he said to Giratina. "Last chance bud, put my sister down or I swear I will send Infernape on you."

Giratina stood there, a mix of horror and disbelief on his face. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I really had no idea who you were. Which is really quite surprising because I've watched Skye so long, you'd think I recognized her own twin! I feel so ashamed at my failure to do so. Please forgive me, Dante."

And then—much to my relief—Giratina put me down. Quietly, under my breath I said. "Thanks, Giratina."

He didn't say anything—but I could have sworn I thought I saw his cheeks color.

Dante rushed over to me, giving me a quick hug. "Are you alright, sis?"

"I'm fine brother, no need to worry!"

"It's not funny when mom says it and it's not funny when you say it."

I laughed weakly. "Yeah…"

Then remembering everyone I said. "Oh. Right, I want you to meet some people."

Turning to Darkrai and Semira I said, "This is Darkrai and Ranger Semira. They're from Almia."

Darkrai bowed humbly and Semira gave a thumbs up. I have a feeling she'll be doing that a lot now. Dante nodded his head to them. Then turning to Giratina I cleared my throat, looking down at my fingers. "A…And this is my new pokemon, Giratina."

"New… pokemon?" Dante frowned.

Sighing I nodded my head and preceded to tell him everything that happened—including how I got my sixth gym badge.

He smiled and patted my head. "That's my twin. I knew you would get the badge, though I'm a little disappointed I had missed it. I was hoping I could swing back in time to see. Ah well."

Then turning back to Giratina he narrowed his eyes. "I'll be honest with you though; I don't like you."

Giratina cringed.

"You pushed my sister in an uncomfortable spot."

He paled.

"Even when she asked you to stop—you ignored her wishes and continued to do so."

I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy this. Is that wrong of me?

"And when I tried to get you to stop—you brushed me off." Dante said quietly. Somehow though, it made it all the more scarier.

"I…" Giratina struggled for words.

Biting my lip I felt a pang of sympathy. "Don't be too harsh, brother. He's not really… that bad, I'm sure. Sure he comes on a little… strong. But I'm sure he's… somewhat nice underneath it all."

Dante shook his head, his mouth set in a firm stubborn line. "I don't like it one bit. And I don't like even more how you're traveling with her. How do I know you won't take advantage of her?"

"I would never do such a thing." Giratina protested hotly. "I do have some dignity. And I intend to make Skye like _me_. Not like me when she's incapable of doing anything else. "

My twin snorted. "We'll see." Then leaning in he muttered. "You better watch your back though. One wrong step and I won't hesitate to take you down."

Giratina merely narrowed his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

Then turning away from Giratina, Dante said brightly. "Anyway. I was looking for you for two other reasons besides wanting to see you battle."

"Eh?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I'll tell you one of them tomorrow. The first one is far more important."

"Oh?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up.

"Yep. Oh wait, before I forget, you said your name was Semira right? And you're a Ranger?" he asked Semira.

Semira blinked. "Yeah."

"Some Ranger was requesting you at the pokecenter. He said his Gengar was here or something."

Semira beamed. "Sweet! Darkrai stay with Skye~ I'll be right back. Skye, get your Roserade out."

I smiled. "Okay, Gardevoir."

Semira winked once before rushing off, giggling. Darkrai sighed. "Why does she always leave me…?"

Going to my pokeballs I released Roserade.

"Rose!" _Hey Dante!_

Dante smiled and bent down to Roserade. "Hey Rosey-gril. How you doing?"

"Rose, rose." _Pretty good, pretty good._

Dante looked up at me expectantly. I translated. He beamed and patted her head. "Good."

"Rose roserade?" _Where's Semira?_ Roserade asked, looking around.

"She's going to pick up a friend." I answered.

Giratina sighed. "Yeah. Roserade, you're so lucky. You're about to find the love of your life."

Roserade shook her head. "Rose, rose. Roserade rose, ade." _Yeah, right. I'll never fall in love, it's too pointless._

Nodding my head I copied Semira's thumbs up. "That's my girl. Love is overated."

Dante tilted his head. Darkrai translated for him this time. Dante chuckled. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Skye. I bet if Roserade can find love—so can you."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, a smirk forming over my face.

Dante grinned, a gleam in his eye. "Yeah. I bet Roserade can find love—today!"

"No way. My Roserade will never fall in love." I snickered. "You're so on, Dante. If my Roserade falls in love today… I'll go on a date with the first person who asks me." Giratina gaped, a huge smug smile forming over his face. "But, if I win, you have to tell _Petal you love her._"

Dante flushed, fuming. "Skye!"

"Who's Petal?" Darkrai asked.

"A really great friend of ours." I answered, smiling smugly. "Dante's had a crush on her for a long time. He won't tell her though so she has no clue. She's really bad at picking up on those sorts of things. I keep telling him he shouldn't be shy like me and just come out and say it but, whatever floats his boat."

Darkrai tilted his head. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Giratina frowned. "I know. Why _does _it sound familiar?"

The two pokemon pondered this for a while, while Dante and I shook hands, both of us smirking.

Turning to Roserade I said. "I'm counting on you, Roserade. Who needs love?"

Dante turned to Roserade and said. "Come on Roserade, don't you want to be happy?"

Roserade just sweat dropped. "Rose." _Uhum._

* * *

(Gengar's POV)

In my hands I held a strawberry cake, half of it eaten. I munched on the half that I had eaten quietly while Semira towed me along. "This is going to be so great! I can't wait for you to meet her. You two are just going to love each other. I just know it."

_** There's no such thing as love at first sight. **_I rolled my eyes, letting her drag me along. Oh well, she got me cake so I'm cool with whatever she has to throw at me.

"She likes cake too, you know." She continued.

_**Does she now?**_ I murmured, half interested. Why did Devin ship me off here anyway? Was it really because of some… chick?

"Yep. Strawberry short cake. The one you're eating now." Semira hummed. "I like that cake too though. But for some reason, Darkrai doesn't. Hmm."

I'm not surprised. I yawned, already bored again. _**He seems more like the bitter kind. Maybe that's why he's so in to you?**_

Semira shot me a glare. "Watch it, bub. Skye's pokemon could so kick your butt."

I smirked, posing in a super sexy pose. _**You mean you'd want to hurt all of this?**_ I gestured to all of me.

She muttered darkly under her breath, grabbing me again and yanking me away.

For a while we walked in silence—well her walking, me floating—until a group of humans and pokemon stood before us.

On my right were two humans that looked strikingly identical. They must be twins, I thought. The first one, was of course a boy. His hair was cut somewhat short, falling a little above his shoulders and looked tousled. It covered half of one of his eyes which were an abnormally vivid cerulean blue. In contrast, his hair was a violet purple. His hands were stuck in his pockets and he had a smug smile on his face. His dark jeans sagged loosely over his legs which he shifted weight to one of them every few seconds.

The second twin was a girl. And damn. Her violet hair fell in soft curls that ended below her butt. She wore a somewhat short jean dress with a purple poke belt around her waist. Her trainer-gloved hands were clenched into tight fists. Her eyes matched her brothers while she scowled furiously at a blond haired boy.

The boy, I recognized immediately, as Giratina's human form. Then next to Giratina was Darkrai. And in the middle was…

An angel.

Dear Arceus I must have died and gone to heaven because before me stood the most beautiful pokemon I had ever seen.

"Rose?" _Hello? The angel said hesitantly._

_** Am I dead?**_ I muttered, my eyes still wide.

"Rose." _Not that I know of._

The two twins exchanged a glance. Semira stepped forward. "Everyone! I'd like you to meet, Gengar. Gengar, this is Skye, Dante, and that's Skye's Roserade. The girl I was teling you about."

Girl? What girl? Oh that girl. The one who likes cake.

Dumbly I stared at my half eaten cake. Then sheepishly I asked, _**Do you want the rest of my cake?**_

The angel—whoops, I mean—Roserade, beamed. "Roserade, rose." _I thought you'd never ask._

For the first time in Arceus knows how long, I blushed. Roserade came over to me and took the cake. In one bite she finished it. What beauty.

The girl twin—I mean Skye—cleared her throat. "Well, we better be going, Roserade. We have lots of training to do."

Roserade however, ignored her, turning to me. "Roserade rose, erade." _So this is your first time in Sinnoh._

Nodding my head I smiled. _**Yeah. I don't suppose you could give me a tour?**_

She nodded. "Roserade." _I'd love to._

Then turning to Skye she said in an apologetic voice. "Roserade, roserade." I'm sorry Skye, Dante won this one.

I don't know what the heck Dante won, but the next thing I knew, Roserade was towing me away to the nearest cake shop.

I think I really did die and go to heaven.

* * *

(Skye's POV)

I hung my head. "Oh. My. Arceus."

Suddenly there was a snicker. I shuddered. Oh… no…

"Well. As part of the bet, you have to go on a date with the first person who asks you." Giratina smiled. "So Skye, will you go on a date with me?"

I pale, I felt my right eye twitching. Dante snickered. "Sorry sis. But Giratina's right. As much as I hate it to be him—your face is just too priceless."

Giratina leaned in close to me, smirking. "Great. I'll pick you up later."

And with a wave of his hand, he walked away, with a happy whistle in tune.

Oh my Arceus. What have I done?

* * *

LOLOLOLOL I'M SO EVIL.

Giratina: YES! OMA, OMA, YES! FINALLY. WOOOT!

Skye: Oh. My. God. NOOOOO

Semira + Darkrai: -snickers-

Skye: Noooo! –sobs- That's it! I'm borrowing Uncle Ash's emo corner –rushes off to his corner and cries-

….Right then. I'll update as soon as I can XD ;3 But I'll update faster if I get more reviews~

Yes. That's right. I went there. Hehehehe. I'm just in an evil mood today, you know?


	7. The Date

-hangs head in shame- I suck at updating two stories at once.

Semira: Yeah you do.

Me: Sorry everyone! I've been updating Light Academy recently D: and it took way longer than I thought it would so I am sincerely sorry! And I hope very much that it never takes me this long to update every again on any story. Ever.

Darkrai: I doubt they care about your apologizes. Just get on with the story.

Me: Okay! Giratina~

Giratina: ….

Me: The sooner you do the disclaimer, the sooner the date happens.

Giratina: DARKPETAL16 DOES NOT—

Skye: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Giratina: —OWN POKEMON NOR WILL SHE EVA.

(Giratina's POV)

* * *

I cannot even began to explain the feelings that churned inside me. I cannot even fathom the real reason I feel such strong emotions. But I can hope, and I can sure as hell guess. In my hands I held a small bouquet of flowers—Blitzle Lillies, her favorite. I had everything planned for the date, and I was very much prepared for anything she attempted to do. She attempt to run away? So be it, I will give chase. She wants to cry for help? Alright, I bought duck tape. She wants to try and beat me up? I've got paralyzing powder stashed away in one of my pockets.

Genius, is it not? This way, she'll have no choice but to actually give the date a try. And that's all I'm asking, to give it a try and to not just totally shut it out.

And I'm hoping, that maybe if she likes the date… she might… just maybe open up a bit more and not hate me so much. A guy can hope and dream can't he?

Calmly I walked through the streets of Canalave City, the street lights flickered whenever I passed them, the sun was about to make it's slow descent into sunset, giving the sky a purple-ish hue. The tall buildings loomed above me, but I was not deterred as I made my way to the hotel in which the four—now including her brother, I suppose it would be five—of us were staying. When I neared the hotel I took a very long and deep breath, willing my nerves to settle down. As I rounded the corner, I did a double take when I saw Skye.

Her trainer outfit gone, replaced with a plain white sundress, the end of the dress was frilled with an indigo colored pattern. Her hair was loose and cascaded down her and her cheeks flamed slightly when she saw me. I won't lie that I gave a small satisfactory dance in my head.

Smiling happily I headed over to her, wasting no time in presenting the flowers. She stared at them for a moment before reaching out and taking them hesitantly.

"Uhuh.. Th..Thank you." She murmured, hesitantly sniffing the flowers. I felt a swell of pride bloom in me as I recalled what I had to do to get those flowers. But it was very much worth it.

Or so I thought until I heard the annoying buzzing sound again. Frowning, I sighed. _Great, I thought I got rid of that damned noise a while ago! _

In front of me, Skye's eyes widened, she tensed, almost all color draining from her face. "G-Giratina. Wh.. Wh-Where did you g-get the-these?"

"From a nest of Beedrill, of course. Why?"

"WHAT?" She screeched, throwing the flowers to the ground. I gasped. "Skye! I worked really hard to get those! I killed their Queen and everything."

"WHAT?" Her voice began to take an annoyingly high pitch. "R-RUN!" She screeched, turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction the buzzing noise was coming from.

"Why?" I frowned, glancing over my shoulder. A hoard of angry Beedrill was charging for us—well for Skye actually. "Hmm. I believe those bugs seem to be a little upset. Skye, what did you do to upset them?"

She snarled at me. "M-ME?"

I made a tsking sound, sighing. "Skye, I am most disappointed in you. It's not nice to upset the Beedrill—whatever did they do to you?"

She gave me a loathing look as she sprinted away from the angry Pokémon. I sighed, shaking my head and followed after her, glancing over at the bugs for a brief moment before deciding that this was most certainly, a mood killer. And we can't have that, now can we?

So naturally I did a very nice, Shadow Force. Disappearing from this world and entering my own dimension. Only for a brief moment—not even enough to register my surroundings—before reappearing before Skye, grabbing her and whisking her back to my world for yet another brief moment. Only this time, when I re entered her world, we were standing before an ice cream parlor.

She blinked, rubbing her eyes before realizing I still held an arm around her waist. Her face turned beet red and she pushed me away. I didn't mind though, I got my five seconds of indirect hugging for the day. Then looking away, she noticed the ice cream parlor.

It was a simple thing, really. A one story brick building with a single large glass window and a single glass door. Two tables were right outside the door, empty and cleaned thoroughly. I gave a mock bow to her, offering her my arm. "Might I offer you some ice cream my good lady?"

"I…" She didn't even look at me as she stared at the ice cream parlor, the look on her face showed her suspicion of the shop. As if she couldn't decide if it was either a safe, ordinary, ice cream shop. Or a horror house made especially for her. Which, I am slightly appalled to have her thinking that. It would be a horror _mansion _if I wanted to scare her. And she must have been thinking the same thing because after a moment of debating, she nodded her head and took my arm, very hesitantly. "Y-Yeah. Th… Thanks."

"Anything for my lady." I said gallantly, hoping very dearly I sounded like a knight in shining armor—without the knight or armor part, naturally.

Then, I carefully lead her in the store, being sure as to not invade her bubble too much. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside, examining the small place quickly before moving her eyes to the cashier and giving a tentative smile. I scowled at the cashier, taking in the fact that he was considerably older than her—at least sixty—and not looking to good either. But still. I'm the only one allowed to see her smile.

But then again, she might not take too much for that idea. I scowled. Why couldn't women these days just be a bit more cooperative when dealing with others? I almost sighed, Though, that wouldn't make things anywhere near as interesting as it normally might have been.

"What can I do for you?" Rasped the cashier, cracking a toothy grin.

"What would you like, Skye?" I asked.

"Umm… chocolate…" She mumbled, her eyes on the blue tiled flooring.

"One chocolate shake, if you would please." I grinned, before steering Skye away to a table and offering her a chair. Then I headed over back to the old man, paid for the smoothie, and in exchange he handed me the creamy drink—along with two straws. I tried to keep my victorious smirk to myself.

Setting the shake down I placed two straws in them. She stared blankly at them. I smiled at her.

She continued starring. My smile dropped. Maybe she doesn't know what to do? This is her first day after all, what if maybe she's never seen this kind of thing before? What if by doing this I was making her feel like a complete fool? Pointing out to her that she didn't know a thing about dating! And why… because she has always been so shy! It's not her fault if she's innocent!

"I'MSOSORRYSKYE!" I shouted, attempting to quickly grab the drink and throw it away before she was given another moment in shame.

However I underestimated how much effort I put into my partial lunch and my coordination was a tad bit off so… I ended up punching the drink and having it topple over the table to crash onto her, most likely brand new, dress.

I cringed. She gasped at the coldness and reflexively stood up, causing the shake to splatter to the ground and pretty much get her legs covered in chocolate as well. "I… I am so sorry Skye!"

She said nothing as she bent down and picked up the drink. I glanced around and grabbed some napkins while she threw it away. I grabbed as many as I could find and shoved them at her, frowning. Shame and embarrassment making its way in my stomach.

Skye wiped away the chocolate… leaving a very lovely smear across her dress. I hung my head. "I am such an idiot…"

I was honestly half hoping she'd deny it, but when she didn't say a word, I wasn't all that surprised.

"I…" I trailed off, wondering what else I could possibly do to maybe resalvage this date. Suddenly an idea hit me. Right! Of course!

* * *

I buried my head in my hands. That was probably the worse date she's ever been on…

Cue the flash back;

* * *

**-Flash back one-**

After the ice cream incident, I decided to take her to the beach, I figured she'd be able to at least enjoy the smell of salt water.

Yeah… that didn't go over so well.

When we got to the water, her eyes lit up—and I must say I congratulated myself on a nice save—and she rushed over to the water, walking up to her calves in it before giggling as waves slowly caressed her. I tried not to hide my amused smirk when she giggled.

But out of nowhere this huge freak wave just comes from the ocean and… well. _Owns _her. One minute she's standing, laughing and giggling and frankly enjoying herself. The next she's being dragged into the ocean and I'm having to stop myself from having a panic attack and _try _and save her.

Then of course, because I'm pretty sure someone up there hates my ass, her dress was white so… when I looked… she kind of nailed me in a not so pleasant place to be kicked at while you're a human. Then she continued to yell at me for being perverted when it wasn't even my fault! How else was I going to get her back to shore! Carry her blindfolded!

Women!

* * *

**-Flash back two-**

After that I went off to go get her a towel and possibly an ice pack for my ears—that girl can yell! But on my way back to the hotel to get the towel, I heard the buzzing noise again. Naturally I just dismissed it as my imagination but…

Well. When I got back she was cowering in the ocean from angry Beedrill that hovered around her whenever she came back up for air. By the time I got the Beedrill to leave and she came out… she was not in a pleasant mood. But she wouldn't say a word to me. She just glared, grabbed a towel and kicked me again.

* * *

**-Flash back three-**

I was pretty sure my manhood could not take much more kicking, so I decided to take her someplace where of course, there was no way she could be upset. I took her on top of the tallest building in Canalave and we sat there and were prepared to watch the first signs of stars in the night.

Then it started to storm.

I don't mean, _Oh it's just a little mist, it feels nice! _I mean thunder, and lightening. And I love a good thunderstorm as much as the next ghost Pokémon but… that was probably the worst timing imaginable. And there wasn't even a cloud in sight earlier! This thing just appeared out of nowhere.

I was seriously hating my life right then and there when she demanded I take her back to the hotel.

* * *

**-Flash back four-**

We were on our way back to the hotel but then the most terrible, the most horrible, the most _awful _thing happened to me.

The storm stopped.

Oh no, but that wasn't why I was so ticked off. And it certainly wasn't the fact that Skye was extremely ticked off and shivering inside her towel, shooting me dagger looks. No. No.

It was the fact that Dante forgot to tell us something very important before the date. Something that would have been spectacular to know so I wouldn't have been ready to strangle the nearest thing.

The moment that… that… _sonofamother…_came into view, Skye's eyes widened, her mouth opening up to a small o. And a single word came out of her mouth that had my blood boiling.

"Seth?"

Oh HELL no.

A boy with light blue hair and ice eyes was walking down the street. A shirt that matched his eyes and hair was dripping wet from the sudden rain front and he wore baggy jeans. A small pointy hat—something that reminded me of that aura user long ago. Was it Riley? Bah, I can't remember—that was a shade darker than his hair sagged over his head. He looked really annoyed but the moment he saw Skye… his face lit up like fireworks.

I gritted my teeth and took a step closer to Skye. Thankfully, she didn't notice.

"Skye?" Seth asked, completely shocked as he rushed over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I, um, was just… I got my sixth badge from the gym leader here."

"Congrats!" Seth smiled. Then turning his attention on me, he asked, "And who's this?"

"I'm her date." I gave him a sharp smile.

His cheerful manner didn't deter however. "Lucky you. What I'd give to be her first date. Anyway, I didn't know you were in the City, I saw Dante a while ago and he said if he saw you, he'd let you know I was here. Have you seen your twin by chance? I was hoping for a battle…"

Skye shook her head, her wet hair sending splatters of water around. "I saw him a little earlier today but then he said he wanted to go um, train or something."

Was it just me or was she seriously not stuttering? I clenched my fists tightly against my side, muttering under my breath a list of curses.

"Bummer." Seth sighed. Then perking up he smiled. "Well I guess I should let you get back to your date. I'll see you later."

And that's when it happened. The second worse thing in my life. The look of utter disappointment on her face when he was going to leave—because of me.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt.

Adding steel in my voice I hissed, "None sense. The date is over. It's obvious it was a waste of time."

And that's when I turned on my heel and marched away.

* * *

**-End all Flashbacks-**

Worst. Date. Ever.

* * *

**(Skye's POV)**

When I watched him walk away, I was very much shocked. I truly didn't see that coming. Just like I really didn't see the gnawing rage of guilt come over me. I lowered my gaze to the ground when Giratina disappeared from view.

"He seems upset." Seth frowned.

I didn't really say anything to it, instead I tightened my hold on the towel around me.

"So," Seth drawled, "How was your first date?"

How do I answer this?

_It… it definitely wasn't by far the best date ever. _I thought. But… it certainly wasn't the worst. I mean, he really tried to make it interesting. He truly did. He brought me my favorite flowers, he bought me a chocolate smoothie—though I was having trouble deciding if he slipped in Ruffies when I wasn't looking—took me to the beach and went all the way back to the hotel to get a towel because of some stupid wave. And even after all that I _yelled _at him and kicked him in certain places and he just bounced back. As if he was… as if he was just too damned happy to even be having the date in the first place to mind getting hurt. And when that storm hit…

And how did I repay him for all that? The guy was just happy to be with me. How could I be so selfish to not… to not even keep an open mind to this? It's not right, and I was raised better than that.

Turning my gaze backed to Seth, I frowned. Not too long ago, if someone asked me if I had liked-liked Seth, I wouldn't have denied it. Because it was the utter truth. But now? Even though this was definitely one of the awful dates in the history of dates, it was probably the most sincere. I mean, if I had yelled at Seth for anything, he would have gone off and pouted about it. Brooded, seethed and then after about an hour of that—or until I say sorry—he'd just bounce on back. But Giratina? He didn't mind.

Come to think of it. He wasn't mad at me when I tried to kill him, the first time we physically met. He wasn't mad when I ditched him for Semira. Wasn't mad when I punched him in the morning, wasn't mad at anything. In fact, I don't even think he's mad now.

I think he's sad. More than that, I think he's really hurting. And all because of my selfishness.

All because I was the idiot who wouldn't give him a chance. Yeah he's weird. Yeah he's creepy. Yeah he's probably one of the biggest perverts I've met. But he's also one of the loyal and unique guys I've met. …And doesn't he deserve a chance?

In answering Seth's question though, I smiled at him. "It was by far, the best date ever."

And turning on my heel, I left to go find Giratina.

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Giratina sat on a grassy hill, overlooking the city and the already darkened sky. Behind him a small dense forest rested, the wind barely rustling the tips of the trees. He paid next to no attention to anything else. Until a small tap on his shoulder, brought him back from his thoughts.

Twisting his head, his eyes widened when he saw Skye smiling down at him.

"H-Hey." She smiled.

He said nothing. Continuing to stare at her with a neutral expression.

She cleared her throat. "M… May I uh, m-may I s-sit with you?"

When he didn't move to stop her, she sat next to him. He dress, now mostly dry, her towel, long discarded. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "Giratina…"

Taking a deep breath, she blew out softly, watching as her warm breathe swirled around in the chilling night air. "That was… not the best dates ever. But not the worst dates ever either. I don't even… I mean." Clearing her throat again she gave a nervous laugh. "I'm not too good with this but. Um, I don't… I don't think that counts as a date…"

Getting no response from him, she continued. "So I was hoping if maybe we could re due it. Only… somewhere where no one's going to get in our way. No Beedrill, no waves, no…. Seth, no anything. Just you and me."

For a long moment, he said nothing. Then he mumbled, looking down at his hands. "You're not stumbling."

"Because I feel comfortable around you." Skye said simply.

He eyed her skeptically. "All of a sudden?"

"No. Not really." Skye looked up at the sky, smiling ruefully. "Never in my life have I ever yelled and assaulted someone as much as I have with you."

"… Is that a compliment?"

"It means." She scowled at his sarcasm. "That I actually don't _mind _you seeing me like that."

"And…?"

"And… I only don't mind people seeing me like that if I'm close to them. If I feel comfortable. Which isn't that often. I mean… so far only Papa, Mama, Dante, Grandpa and you are the people I can drop my guard around. Aside from my Pokémon of course."

Giratina glanced at her, his lips tugging down in a frown. "I see."

"And… I didn't really, ah, realize it until recently when I kind of… thought a few things over." Skye mumbled. "But… don't always except me to speak clearly. I'll still have my moments."

"But you're willing to share those moments with me?"

"More than willingly, if you'll give me a second chance."

Giratina's eyes held a small glint of mischievousness to them while he answered her, "I don't believe in second chances. But you never lost your first chance to begin with, so it's alright."

"Is that so?" Skye said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Well, come on, let's head back to hotel."

"But of course, my good lady. But of course."

* * *

_"Sir, an incoming message has been received." A man, clad in camo reported, dipping his head respectfully to a woman._

_ Said woman, glanced up from her report she was reviewing to answer in a monotone voice. "Put it through."_

_ "Yes sir." The man said, giving a salute before barking an order to a grunt. The grunt quickly rushed over to the computers, typing in a few things before a holographic screen appeared before the woman._

_ "A pleasure to finally meet you." A voice hissed on the other side of the screen._

_ "A pleasure indeed, if we have business." The woman smiled thinly._

_ "We always have business." The voice purred. "I want you to capture something for me."_

_ "Hmm?" The woman murmured. "This is a frits. Usually you have one of your grunts ask me to gather information. Are you finally going to act upon something?"_

_ "I act in a thousand ways." The voice snapped. "But this time, it is more direct. I want you to capture a—"_

_ When the transmission ended, and the woman had been given a full report on where to find this Pokémon, how to capture and such, she turned to her nearest grunt, barking an order. "You there. Find everything there is to know about Sinnoh's Top Coordinator. Miss Dawn. Now."_

_ The grunt appeared flustered for a moment before turning back to the computers and pulling up multiple files of a woman. A picture appeared on the holographic screen, it was a woman standing beside her husband. In her arms she held a small child with bright pink hair. Standing before her were two, slightly older children. They held each other's hands and smiled into the camera. _Twins,_ the woman mused before her eyes narrowed and her lips were tugged into a smile. "Boys, I believe I know how to execute the plan."_

* * *

Gasp! Who could possibly be the mysterious woman? I'll give you a hint! She's in the anime~

And what could she possibly have planned? Yeah. No hints there D: you probably won't figure it out unless you've seen—whoops. Not saying a thing. Anyway. I just want to CLARIFY something. Skye and Giratina are NOT dating yet. They're just… making amends and starting fresh. Mmmk?

Skye: Phew.

Giratina: x.x

Semira: What was up with all the freak stuff happening?

Me: You'll find that out later. But in the mean time! :D Review?

Darkrai: Please. Before she kills us for no reason.

Giratina: She can't kill me :D

Me: Wanna bet?

Giratina: … help.


	8. Kidnapped

Woo hoo~ Finished the chappy :D I'm so proud of myself.

Semira: Good for you.

Me: Ikr. SKYE, DISCLAIMER.

Skye: Alrighty. Darkpetal16 does NOT own Pokemon.

Me: No. No I do not.

Giratina + Darkrai: And thank G-

Me: DON'T YOU DARE!

* * *

(Skye's POV)

By the time the two of us had gotten back from our little… moment… it was nearly ten, and Semira was less than pleased.

While I sat on the end of my bed, my legs dangling over the edge and my feet barely grazing the carpet floor, Giratina was getting his butt chewed out big time. He slouched beside me, sitting on the floor, resting his chin on my knees while he attempted to give Semira the puppy dog look. However, Semira was definitely not in the mood for the look because she just scowled at him and said, "Giratina, you said you would have her here by eight at the earliest. Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?"

I felt a small blush creep up on me at the thought of Semira worrying over me. Clearing my throat I laughed nervously, saying, "S-Semira. I… It's n-not h-h-his fault. W-We just lo-lost track, um, of ah, time."

Semira scoffed. "It is too his fault. It's great and all you don't hate him anymore, Skye. But he was really immature here. He knows better."

Giratina sighed, sparring Darkrai a glance. Darkrai merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _Don't look at me for help. You're on your own._

Yawning I said, "C-Can w-we, ah, wr-wrap this up? I-I'm sleepy." Just to add emphasis to my point, I gave a second yawn, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Already I could feel the pull of sleep acting upon me, egging me on to just slowly lay back on my warm bed, curl up in my blankets and sleep. My muscles involuntarily relaxed at the very thought of sleeping, having my shoulders slouch slightly.

Giratina must have felt my muscles relax for he agreed with me. "It is late, and we do have a long day ahead of us if we want to make it to Snowpoint City."

Semira looked between the two of us, as if she couldn't decide which she was the most annoyed with. Then sighing in defeat she shook her head, "Fine. But, you better stay on the couch tonight, Giratina."

Holding up his hands in mock surrender he said cheerily. "I got what I wanted today; I'm perfectly satisfied with the couch. Sweet dreams everyone!" Then with an unnerving amount of energy—and perkiness—he jumped off from the ground, grabbed a blanket and headed over to the couch, where he promptly fell over, curled up, and fell asleep. Or at least _appeared_ to have fallen asleep.

Frowning, Semira shook her head again. "Boys... Alright Skye. See you in the morning."

"S-S-Sweet, um, dr-dreams." I smiled hesitantly.

* * *

In the fresh morning light, I rubbed my eyes groggily. Sitting up slowly, I felt my hair fall loosely around my shoulders. In the bed next to mine I heard Semira mumble something under her breath. A tickling sensation touched my nose and I sneezed. Semira blinked her eyes open, yawning, and sat up,

"Bless you." She mumbled.

"Umph." I grumbled. Glancing around the room I frowned. "Wh… Where ar-are the o-other's?"

Semira stretched slightly, eyeing the nearly empty room thoughtfully. "Dunno. Darkrai? You here?"

When silence greeted us, she shrugged. "Probably just out and about. Fine by me though, we need to get ready to leave if we want to get to Snowpoint."

"Mmk." I mumbled, swinging my legs off the bed and standing up, tugging down at my nightgown. My legs moved automatically as I headed towards my bag, pulling out my necessaries to get ready for the day, then headed towards the bathroom.

Semira took a while longer before she was ready to leave the bed. She muttered something under her breath when she was ready then headed towards the small kitchen in the hotel room to make some coffee. While the coffee was brewing she stood outside the bathroom door and we talked. I discovered, it was easier to talk with someone—when you don't see them.

"So I was thinking before we leave we could hit the library really fast. I heard there was a new book release in this awesome series Darkrai and I have been reading so I was really hoping to pick it up. You don't mind do you?"

"Umph."

"I'll take that as a no. So anyway, after that we'll locate the boys, grab our things and head out. How do you get there anyway?"

"Umph."

"Thought so. So through the big butt mountain and then through the blizzard?"

I decided brushing my teeth while talking wasn't the best way to go. Spitting out my toothpaste, I rinsed then said, "Y-Yeah. That ah, s-sounds about r-right."

The door clicked open and Semira peered inside, smiling. "You know, you're stuttering has gotten a lot better."

"Mmm." I smiled sheepishly, grabbing my hygienic supplies and exiting the bathroom. "All done. Coffee finished?"

"Yep. Want some?"

"Uhum, a-actually I, don't exactly… ah… drink coffee."

Semira—who was carrying her own supplies into the bathroom—paused, turning back towards me and frowning. "Why not?"

"W-Well. P-Petal kind of, ah, we just… never really… liked it."

Semira gave me a look of pity, feigning sympathy. "You poor girls, however could you have lived so long without the strong taste of coffee in the morning?"

I huffed, sticking out my tongue. She laughed at me for a moment before heading into the bathroom and shutting the door. Rolling my eyes, I went over to my bag, pulling out Roserade's ball. I eyed it thoughtfully. Semira had informed me Roserade had only returned an hour or so before me, she also informed me Gengar would most likely be following us for a while.

As I continue to stare at the device, I felt my lips tug upwards. _Fine by me_. But after a moment, I glanced over at the small calendar that was pinned to the door on the hotel room. My smile dropped when I saw the date…

* * *

Dante yawned tiredly as he eyed the two boys in front of him. For whatever reason, Giratina and Darkrai were set on giving advice to Gengar—and they dragged him along for Arceus knows why.

Gengar sat on a small park bench, his face a perfect mask of disbelief and amusement; as if he found the whole situation funny. Dante could hardly blame him though, the advice they were giving him was wide ranged, from common sense to utter mockery. Darkrai was reading something from a book titled; _How to keep a woman in life _and Giratina was looking smugly at Gengar. While Dante, stood back and watch it all unfold.

"And be sure to properly address her. Don't go calling her _baby _or _sugar_ or _honeycakespumpkinpie. _Address her by her name until the fourth date." Darkrai read, his monotone voice tinged with fascination: Does this mean he has to think of a name for Semira?

Giratina snorted. "And do not under any circumstances sleep with her on the first night you know her. Apparently girls don't appreciate that sort of things. I know, I was surprised too."

"Wait. Sleep? DID YOU…?" Dante fumed, gritting his teeth in attempt to suppress the string of curses he was thinking.

"Not in that way." Darkrai interjected. "He merely crawled into the same bed as her and fell asleep. Moving on. Do not call her childish, if she says she wants something that you personally can obtain—obtain it. Or else you risk of another guy buying it for her, and with that, her affections."

Wait. Does this mean Darkrai has to get Semira a baseball bat?

Darkrai muttered darkly. "They day she gets a bat is the day she gets a concussion."

"What was that?"Giratina asked.

Ignoring the question completely, Darkrai continued on, "Be polite and refrain yourself from anything grotesque and disturbing within the first few dates. Offer her a shoulder to cry on, listen to everything she has to say. And when you've dated for a long enough time and you both believe you are ready, then you may begin—" Darkrai paused. Silently reading what the book has to say, he read it over and over until his right eye twitched in utter disbelief.

"You may begin…?" Dante prompted.

"… Rubbish." Darkrai snapped, closing the book and promptly tossing it in the trash.

"Well. I doubt Roserade and Gengar are going to want rubbish, so I suggest you take her on a romantic date to a haunted house and give her a good scream." Giratina smiled.

_**I highly doubt both of you are in positions to be giving me love advice. **_Gengar snickered. _**Skye's been terrified of you for so long, I'm surprised she hasn't dropped you off at the nearest research facility and walked away. And you Darkrai, hasn't Semira been hinting to you that maybe it's time to formally introduce you to her parents as your boyfriend? Or really anyone that you two know? Whenever you two are out in public, you tend to go in your Pokémon form, and float around. Maybe she wants you to actually **_**act**_** like her boyfriend.**_

"That is entirely besides the point." Darkrai snapped. "And I do too act as her boyfriend as you so bluntly put it. I've taken her on plenty of dates."

_**Group dates? Or maybe at least public dates?**_

Darkrai said nothing, instead, he seethed quietly, glaring at the smart mouthed ghost.

Dante however, out right laughed. "Even I know that's a little sad. But anyway, I need to get going. I've got a boat to catch and whatnot."

"A boat?" Giratina asked, frowning. "I thought you would be traveling with us to Snowpoint. Your sister was really looking forward to traveling with you I think."

Dante shrugged, grimacing. "Unfortunately I have an errand to run for mom. Tell Skye I said bye. And good luck you two."

"I do not need luck." Darkrai muttered sourly.

"Yes you do." Giratina smirked. "Even _I _took Skye on a date."

"Oh shut up you lecherous pervert." Darkrai snapped. "I'm heading back to the hotel to check up on Semira, she should be awake by now. I wish you both a good day." Then giving a slight bow, Darkrai walked away, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face.

Dante shook his head as he watched him go. Then he too left, giving Giratina a rueful smile and the last words of, "You make a move on my sister and I'll have you six feet under."

Then Gengar decided it was best to go get some cake for Roserade when she was awake so he too left.

Leaving Giratina alone.

For about a second before Giratina Shadow Forced his way to Skye.

* * *

Darkrai walked the streets silently, still brooding over what the ghost said. Was he really being such a terrible boy friend?

_ None sense_, he reasoned. _If Semira wanted a public date, or group date, she would have told me. Right?_

A shadow loomed above him. Frowning, he lifted his head up from his thoughts and noticed the streets were empty—all except three very large men who leered at Darkrai. Darkrai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. One of the three men stepped forward, grinning widely. "Mind if you come with us for a bit, Darkrai?"

* * *

I sighed in annoyance as Giratina appeared before me, I was standing outside the bookstore while Semira was buying the ever so important book for Darkrai. Giratina leered over at me, raising his eyebrows in a questionable state. He asked. "You. Me. Date. Now."

Instead of answering him correctly, I glared at him. He laughed, taking the hint and raising his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. Where's Semira?"

Jerkily, I motioned with my thumb over my shoulder towards the small bookstore. Giratina nodded wisely. "Hmm. I see. So, you all ready to go to Snowpoint?"

"Yep." One worded answers were so marvelous.

"Aw, what's wrong misses grouchy pants?"

"I-I'm n-not grouchy!" I snapped, seething.

Giratina reached over with one of his hands and patted the top of my head softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Pursing my lips, I felt my body somewhat relax at the familiar gesture. _Petal always patted me when I did a good job…_

"It's Petal's birthday." I muttered sourly.

"Who?"

Shrugging I said nonchalantly. "My best friend."

"Oh." Giratina sighed. "So where is she?"

"…In… H-Hoenn."

"So why don't you call her?"

"….. S-She k-kind of ah, d-destroyed her poke-gear when s-she was training…"

"So you feel bad because you can't reach her?"

I nodded bitterly, sighing. "I-I feel like I-I let her down or something."

Giratina patted my head again, using his other arm to draw me into a half hug. He laughed. "You didn't. I bet she's just fine and knows you would wish her a happy birthday if you could. But now…"

The door to the bookstore swung open and Semira bounced out. Her eyes lit up and her smile as wide as it could be. In her hands she held a small hard cover book, cradling it as if it was the most precious thing in the word. Breathlessly she said, "I have the very last book! Darkrai is going to flip! Speaking of him—where is he?"

Giratina frowned. "Uhhh…"

* * *

Darkrai brushed off the invisible specs of dirt on his shoulders. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance now as he examined the three unconscious bodies before him. "Annoying pests."

The three men had actually attempted to use force on him. The fools. So naturally, Darkrai had to use self defense—in order to protect himself from this imbeciles. He knelt on the ground, using his gloved clawed hand to poke at one of the bodies. _Wired to the brim, _he thought grimly, _these are no ordinary goons. They're professionals._

Brushing his hand over one of the guns they have drawn he examined it closely, looking for any logo or indications of what their purpose was. When he saw the gun held nothing, he glowered, raising it and pointing it at a distant trash can. Pulling the trigger, a red laser darted out from the gun, hitting the trash can and turning it into stone. Darkrai's eyes widened. _Poacher's! And not just any poacher's, these idiots work for J. Of course._

Stiffly, he stood up, muttering under his breath. But what could J possibly want here…?

* * *

Down by the harbor, a small boy stood waiting for the boat. The streets were empty aside from the occasional Wingul that flew over head. But after a while, those too ceased to appear. The boy appeared solemn, and small in such a large and eerily quiet harbor. But his plan was already in action.

_Forgive me, Skye._

As were the thoughts Dante held. Dante glanced around nervously. In his hands he held a small Luxury Ball. But inside that Ball was one of the most precious Pokémon his mother had ever caught. And it was his duty to protect it at all costs. At all costs.

When he saw the first of the men appear, he wasn't all that surprised. In fact, he was counting on it.

But when the tall woman, with short silvery hair appeared, he tensed.

"I believe you have something I want. Hand it over and no one gets hurt."

Dante held the small ball tighter, closing his eyes. "No."

The woman motioned to two large men. The men stepped forward, one of them roughly grabbing Dante, the other yanking the ball from his hands. Dante let out a strangle shout. The man tossed the woman the ball. She looked at it for a moment before readying her weapon and releasing the creature inside.

"Infernape!" Shouted an angry voice.

"What the…?" The woman scowled, caught off guard by the creature. But only for a split moment before fired her gun. Dante shouted a command to dodge but the Infernape was too slow. In a matter of seconds he was stone. The woman narrowed her eyes. "Well. That wasn't quite what I was hoping for, no matter though. I'm sure _someone_ will want one." Then nodding her head in a silent command, another man appeared and tossed a small disc towards the creature. The disc went underneath the stone Pokémon before it launched a small glass case around it, then lifted it off the ground to hover. "Now, where is it?"

Dante smirked. "By now? On its way to Snowpoint City to receive safe transportation."

_ "What?"_ She snarled, glaring loathingly at Dante. Her anger lasted for a moment before she composed herself. "Very well. If that's how it is… June, tie the boy up. I believe we have a hostage."

Dante's smirk faltered for a moment. His bravado fading slightly. But still, he closed his eyes, dropping his smirk and muttering, "Forgive me."

* * *

As I walked in the streets, Giratina and Semira at my side, I remained completely oblivious to the fact that a small Luxurious Ball and a single note rested inside my bag. I remained completely oblivious to the fact my only twin was in danger—and I was leaving him.

* * *

Gasp! Did I really do that?

Yes. Yes I did

3 Why is it that cliffies are just so damn easy to use?

Skye: Cuz ur lazy.

Me: 3

Semira: Have I seriously never been on a REAL date?

Me: Yeah. Sorry about that.

Semira: DARKRAI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE.

Darkrai: Oh look, another shadow -jumps in-

Semira: -grumbles- Review please.


	9. Revealing

Surprised to see me update so soon?

As am I!

Without further adu however... DARKRAI! DISCLAIMER!

Darkrai: Aw come on!

Me: DO IT!

Darkrai: ." ... Darkpetal16 does not own pokemon. THE END.

Me: Ty.

* * *

"Darkrai!" Semira shouted happily when she spotted her black and white clad boyfriend. The said boyfriend was storming down the streets, annoyance clearly masking his face—that is until he saw us. Then his face flooded with relief. Quickly he rushed over to Semira, embracing her tightly and kissing the top of her head. Semira blushed.

"Thank Arceus you're okay." Darkrai sighed, shaking his head. "I was so worried."

Semira frowned. "Yeah we're okay. Should we not be?"

"Well when I saw Hunter J's goons I just thought…" At the name of the hunter, I felt Giratina tense, his eyes narrowing. Confusion washed over me.

"Wait, Hunter J!" Semira gaped, her eyes bulging, her grip tightening on Darkrai. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Darkrai smiled, kissing her forehead gently before comforting her. "Don't worry, I'm alright. I knocked them out but…"

I looked between the two, my face showing my confusion. Srewing my face up, I asked. "W-Who's um, H-Hunter J?"

Giratina looked over at me, his body still tense. "One of the worst poacher's I've ever had the unpleasure of meeting."

"You _met_ her?" Semira exclaimed, unconsciously tensing in Darkrai's embrace. Darkrai gazed at Giratina thoughtfully.

"I believe you told me of your encounter with her a while ago." Darkrai murmured. "It's been some time, hasn't it?"

"It has." Giratina nodded.

Shaking my head, I asked again, "So who exactly is she?"

Giratina sighed, turning to face me, reaching down he gripped both my hands in his own and leaned forward. "A very greedy poacher who is too smart for her own good. She hunts any Pokémon in exchange for money."

"W-W-What? That's awful!"

Giratina nodded his head grimly, all amusement from before was drained from his face. I felt a tinge of empathy for him. In a quiet voice, I asked him. "So what did she do to you?"

"That's a story… for another time." Giratina dropped my hands, stepping back and looking away, his eyes betraying a haunting look. My empathy washed over me, almost involuntarily I reached towards my Pokémon, attempting to offer some sort of comfort any trainer could give.

My hand stopped halfway in the air, when I realized what I was doing. My eyes widened, my cheeks reddening. Quickly I withdrew my hand, clutching it tightly to my chest. Clearing my throat I said. "W-We h-have p-plenty of ah… um… of ah… t-time. W-Why d-don't y-you t-t-tell me?"

Darkrai and Semira exchanged a look. Darkrai cleared his throat. "Semira and I will look ahead for any more goons. Giratina, why don't you at least fill her in?"

And far too soon for my taste, they were gone.

Giratina stood away from me, his head bowed and his eyes closed. His shoulder's slumped but his body tense. I gnawed at the bottom of my lip—a habit I picked up from mom a while ago.

_So what if I consider him my Pokémon? I did capture him after all. It's not like I'm staking a claim on him as… as my boyfriend. Or really anything. I'm just a trainer. I have a right to worry over my friends. So…_

That's what I kept chanting to myself as I stepped forward, opened my arms and… hugged him. For a moment, his body was stiff, his eyes snapped opened as he stared at me with a mix of wonder and disbelief. I stared back, praying to Arceus my red face didn't give him the wrong idea. After that moment passed though, his own arms wrapped around me and he whispered gently. "Thank you, Skye."

Saying nothing, I waited.

"I suppose now I should tell you my story."

Pursing my lips I nodded.

"Very well. You see, twenty years ago…

**- Story Time :D -**

_You weren't the first human I've met, Skye. In fact, I was best friends with one particular one. He was a nice fellow, with good intentions. He had just set out on his journey, was only twelve at the time. Had all his badges, and he carried around something I call the Griseous Orb. I don't know how he got it, when I eventually did ask him he said his father gave it to him. But no matter, it was an Orb I wanted—an Orb I needed. So I approached the boy._

_ One dream I entered, taking the appearance of the same creature you've seen in your nightmares._

_ "Hello." I said._

_ And in front of me, stood the boy. When the boy saw me, he smiled. "Ello."_

_ "You have something that belongs to me." I told him. "Give it to me."_

_ "Wha's that?" The boy asked, his smile never faltering._

_ "The Griseous Orb. It belongs to me." I stated._

_ "Oh. That. Sure, you can have it—if you come and get it that is." The boy chuckled, a mischievous spark in his eyes. "You're a legendary, aren't ya?"_

_ Narrowing my eyes, I said. "I am Giratina. Guardian of the Distortion World."_

_ "See? Legendary. Always wanted to meet one too. How about you come into my world and we have an agreement."_

_ "Agreement?"_

_ "That's right. I give you your fancy orb, and you go on a journey with me." The boy beamed at me, grinning widely._

_ "A journey?"_

_ "Yeah, 'ats right. So what ya say?"_

_ "…Deal."_

_ And the deal was made. I left my world with his help, retrieved my orb and allowed him to capture me. When battled many people and soon, he became a Champion. He was well renowned, everyone adored him. Everyone but one bitter rival. And that rival was so bitter—he wanted the boy to fall. So he hired the poacher—J—to kidnap me._

_ Me! That fool actually thought a human could capture me against my will. And she tried. …She tried…_

_ The boy and I were on our way back from a very large tournament. He wanted to take his time getting there so we decided it was best to walk. So that's what we did. We walked along side Mt Coronet, the sky already darkened and we sung horribly off key as if we were mad drunks. Then again. We might have been at the time—it's a little hazy and I did have a killer head ache the next morning—anyway, that's about when she showed up._

_ At first, she demanded I come with her willingly. I laughed at the idea, but then she brought out some guns and pointed them at me. She fired a few, but I gracefully dodged them. _(A/N: Lawl. Graceful.) _but after a while she grew irritated. Instead, she ordered one of her men to.. resort to plan B. At the time, I didn't know what plan B was… but… the boy._

_ The boy in which I had grown fond of was roughly grabbed by goons, one of them held a gun to his head and said, "If you attempt to resist, the boy gets it."_

_ "Release him at once!" I roared at them, my anger churning inside my stomach._

_ The goons said nothing, instead they dragged the boy towards a small cave entrance. When they reached the entrance they threw him inside, then one of them pulled out a small grenade… tossing it at the top of the cave where it hit it's mark… forcing the ceiling to collapse on him…_

I gasped in horror, my eyes watering. "Y-You mean… he… he _died_?"

Giratina eyed me oddly. "Of course not. I saved him in time, he lives happily with a wife and eight children but that's not part of the story. Anyway. So after I rescued him and whatnot, I… I well threw a fit."

"A… what?"

"A fit. A very terrible fit. You know how… ah, Mt Coronet used to be the tallest mountain oh say, twenty-ish years ago."

Nodding my head I eyed him skeptically.

"And how it well, shrunk half the size…?"

My jaw dropped, my eyes widening. "Y-You mean t-to tell m-m-me y-you _d-destroyed_ an entire mountain?"

"Yes. Worst thing ever. Well. Hunter J ran away screaming and that was enjoyable but we had to clean up the mess and _that_ was by far the worst thing ever. If that stupid little poacher had never tried to kidnap me I wouldn't had to have missed my soap opera! And did you know that was the very last episode in _Muscles? _Even to this day I cannot find the last episode to that series! Bah! And Sooth was supposed to finally confess to Muscles that deep down he really did love her—despite her being cold and calculating! I was devastated. Oh the horror…"

I stared at him for a long while until a bubble of laughter passed my lips. And before I knew it, I was laughing. Laughing at probably the most anti-climatic story I have ever heard. Laughing at the melodramatic Giratina, and laughing at the simple fact that I owned a new power house and I didn't even know it.

Giratina's eyes widened at my laughter, but he smiled slightly while I laughed at his story. When I was done he asked. "So may pain is enjoyable to you? Glad to know you care."

"I-I'm sorry." I giggled. "N-Now c-come on, hehe, w-we need to f-find Dante and l-let him know about Hunter J."

"Oh. He left already."

My eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He said he had to go catch his boat… so he left."

My body tensed. "His boat doesn't leave until tomorrow."

"Oh."

* * *

(Semira's Third Person POV)

Semira glanced stared in horror at the note on their hotel bed. Darkrai was pacing back and forth furiously, his hands clenched tightly. Semira mouthed the words on the letter over and over, as if her mind could not wrap around the awful truth.

Suddenly the door behind them swung open. Skye rushed in, her eyes scanning the room quickly before they fell on Semira. Giratina rushed din behind her. Skye said. "I got your message, what's wrong?"

Semira's hands trembled as she looked down at the letter. Mutely, she offered the letter to Skye. Skye eyed her curiously before reaching out and grabbing the letter. Her hands gripped the small paper tightly as she quietly read it.

All color drained from her face. Her legs shook beneath her, her bottom lip quivered. Her eyes bulged and she dropped the letter, her hands flying up to her mouth and she shook her head back and forth vigorously, denial clearing taking a roll. Giratina rushed forward, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, the other grabbing the paper where he read.

And Semira knew exactly what that letter said:

_**You have until midnight to deliver the Pokémon at the Harbor. If you don't, Dante will die.**_

_**-J**_

* * *

TA DA! ALL DONE! :D :D :D :D :D

Giratina: … No it's not. Just scroll down people. Darkpetal16, it is NOT nice to trick people like that.

Me: Drat.

* * *

(Skye's POV)

My legs buckled underneath me, Giratina caught me swiftly and lowered me to the ground. In a small voice, I croaked. "What do we do?"

"What Pokémon is she talking about?" Semira asked.

I shook my head. "I… I don't know."

"Do you have any other legendary?" Darkrai asked.

"No… I… Dante doesn't either. Papa and mom do…b-but.."

Giratina pursed his lips. "Well. Skye I think it's time you checked your bag."

"M-My wh-what?"

"Your bag. Dante tossed a pokeball in there this morning with a note. I just thought it was something he borrowed from you but, hey, I could be wrong. Maybe that's what J's looking for." Giratina shrugged nonchalantly.

Mutely I reached over into my messenger bag, rummaging around the things and pulling out… A Luxurious ball—with a note tied to it. Widening my eyes I tugged the note free, reading it out loud:

_Hey sis, if you find this then I guess that means you're safe in Snowpoint City. Seeing how you hardly ever open your bag on the road—some fear you've developed ever since Papa told you about the one thing. Well, as you can probably recognize, that's mom's Luxurious Ball. And you probably know who's inside it. Remember when you told me a while ago Papa was looking for me? Well he needed me to safely transport that ball to Auntie May in Hoenn. She needed to borrow that Pokémon to help practice some new contest moves with Manaphy. But… well delivering such an important creature is dangerous so I kind of tricked you into carrying it for me. Poacher's know I'll be carrying it so I have a high risk of getting caught but you don't. You've got Giratina, Darkrai and Semira with you so I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway. Now that you're in Snowpoint City, think you can make the rest of the trip in delivering 'em? Please and thanks sis!_

_-Love Dante._

My eyes watered at his signature. I sniffled, using my sleeve to wipe my eyes.

"So… who's in there?" Semira asked.

"More importantly, how are we going to save Dante?" Giratina asked.

In my hands I held one of mom's strongest Pokémon. And the longer I held it, the more sure I felt of my next idea. "I have an idea. But we're going to need a little help."

Standing up, I gripped the ball for a moment before lightly tossing it in the air, calling out; "Come on out and give us a hand!"

White light erupted from the ball, forming into a small creature. Semira and Darkrai gasped when they realized who it was. Sitting on my bed, curled up and drowsy, was the small form of the one Pokémon they probably didn't expect to see.

He yawned tiredly, blinking up at me with those small eyes. _Hmmm?_

I smiled. "Hey Shaymin. Think you can give us a hand?"

* * *

Well. For some of you who don't know about Shaymin, let me do a little explaining.

In Pokemon Movie 11, Dawn and the gang kind of rescued Shaymin from (Shocker!) Giratina and whatnot. It's called; Giratina and the Sky Warrior! Within that movie Dawn became really close with Shaymin. (Just like how May became close with Manaphy, only not so mother-son) and I figured, if Shaymin is going to be captured by anyone, it'll probably be Dawn. I could really see that happening too, see her in like a few years just minding her own business then Shaymin pops up and says he wants to have an adventure or journey with her and she'd say okay then –

She would totally kick Paul's butt with that Shaymin and he'd be so jealous :D . …Sorry, but I don't know about you, but I think Paul's face when he loses to DAWN who has LEGENDARY and he doesn't would be… priceless. I would probably laugh for sooo long…

BACK TO THE INFORMATION! So that's how Dawn has a Shaymin. And if you haven't seen the movie, I insist you go watch it or look it up on Bulbapedia.

Darkrai: And why should they do that?

Me: Because it's like, one of my favorite Pokémon movies. :D

` Skye: O-o What's my plan to rescue Dante, by the way?

Me: You won't find out until later ;D

Giratina: Should we be concerned?

Me: Probably. Anyway! Please Review and tell me what you think~


	10. Taking back what's ours

Surprise! Surprise! I live!

Ah... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!

I have sadly discovered, I cannot write at all without a structural environment and it was summer break and no school so... yeah... But alas! School is returning meaning no more writer's block! Huzzah!

Again! So sorry!

Skye: I think they get it. I'm sure you're not the only one who can't write without a structural environment.

Semira: Yeah she is.

Me: -sulks-

Darkrai: Semira, that's not very nice. Say your sorry.

Semira: Gimme a baseball bat.

Giratina: Oh hey! I want a baseball bat too.

Skye: ….. Why...?

Giratina: I dunno...

Me: I'll do the disclaimer... I, Darkpetal16 will NEVER own Pokemon.

Skye: Sadly.

Me: Sadly? You mean you want me to?

Skye: Sure...

Me: OMG! YES! -gives Skye a baseball bat-

Semira: OMG NO!

Skye: … :D

* * *

_ "Absolutely not!"_

I cringed at Giratina's tone, my eyes briefly closing for a moment. My head was already throbbing at the prospect of this upcoming argument. Opening my eyes again, I kept my voice gentle and tried to reason with him once more. "G-Giratina, I... I understand th-that you a-and Shaymin aren't the _best_ o-of f-freinds, b-but p-please, if y-you would just listen—"

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_ Giratina shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously as he paced around the hotel room. I winced again when he shot me a dark look. For a fleeting moment I wished _I_ was the one negotiating with Shaymin instead of Darkrai and Semira. Giratina was just plain... _stubborn._

"G-Giratina—"

"That abomination nearly got me _killed, _and not only that but because _he _was such an imbecile a crazy ass son of a—" Giratina took a shaky breath and exhaled slowly, "He let in an obsessive human that nearly destroyed my perfect world and you expect me to _help him?"_

"I-I kn-know that th-this is h-hard f-for y-you but..."

"_You know? You don't _know_ even the mere surface of how hard it is for me!_" Giratina screeched. "Sure he saved my life—but it wouldn't have needed saving if he didn't come into my world in the first place. If that free loader hadn't come in while I was punishing Dialga then maybe, _maybe, _I'd consider giving him a hand. But after all of that? Not. Happening."

Gritting my teeth in exasperation, I bit my tongue from snapping back a rude comment. Instead I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth very slowly. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

_** Meanwhile with Semira and Darkrai...**_

_Nooooo! _Shaymin whined, his voice reaching an ear splitting high pitch. Semira winced, moving her hands to cover her ears. Darkrai merely stared blankly at Shaymin, giving off a distinctive look in his eyes as if he was thinking of a million ways to end his own suffering. After Shaymin broke off from his whine, Semira lowered her hands. Dropping her voice into a sweet maternal voice that she had picked up from her own mother when she had done something bad, she continued to talk to Shaymin.

"Shaymin, Giratina is _not _going to eat you. Nor will he ever attempt to eat you. Back in the Distortion World... I'm sure it was all a big misunderstanding, right? I mean, you even said yourself that you saved his life. So why would he want to eat you now?" Semira asked gently.

Shaymin lifted his nose into the air, his eyes squinting at Semira. _Because I probably taste really good. I mean, isn't that why he wanted to eat me in the first place? And just look at me now! I must have gotten so much tastier than before. All the more reason he would want to eat me. I am not going along with this plan. I resent it! Deny it! Veto it! It's-not-happening-any-time-soon it!_

Semira sighed. "Shaymin... please! Can't you just... I don't know work with us on this?"

_Noooooooooooooooooo~_

Darkrai's right eye began to twitch. Semira glanced back at him and gave him a sympathetic look. Turning back to Shaymin, she pursed her lips for a moment or two while looking at him. She then moved her hand to her small strap around her right leg, bending down she unstrapped her Styler and brought it back up. She then proceeded to browse through the data base...

Darkrai watched her quietly, his face becoming more dead panned and pale with every whine Shaymin produced.

_Nooooo!_

_ Nooooooooo!_

_ Nooooooooooooo!_

Semira, still browsing through some sort of setting on her Style, seemed to be ignoring the whines. While Darkrai...

After the fourth whine, Darkrai apparently had had enough. Turning to Semira he said. "I'm out of here. Bye."

Semira's eyes widened as she looked up from her Style to see Darkrai slowly sinking into his own shadow. Horror came over her face, she only had time to hiss one word before Darkrai was gone. "Traitor!"

Darkrai never responded, he was off in his own little paradise. Semira sighed.

Shaymin tilted his head over to look at where Darkrai had sunk into the ground. _Where did he go?_

"Someplace better than here." Semira muttered. Turning back to the Styler it only took her a few more seconds of browsing to find what she was looking for. When she did, her lips turned up and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

_What? _Shaymin asked curiously.

Semira turned to him, smirking ever so slightly. "This is my Styler, I was browsing through my data base that my mom and Auntie Lyra collected over the years. Auntie Lyra's seen a Shaymin before so she was able to collect some data. And you know what it says?"

Shaymin's eyes glittered. _You mean someone's actually collecting data on me?_

"Yep."

_Ha! Why am I not surprised? You know what? I bet I already know what it says. It says Shaymin: The grateful Pokemon. Shaymin are magnificent Pokemon with such brave and kind spirits, humans have been known to praise and worship them in different parts. Oh and it probably have __something along the lines of how Shaymin are delicate creatures who deserve the utmost attention and respect, right?  
_

"It says Shaymin are _scaredy-meowths._"

Shaymin's nose dropped a few inches, his eyes widening in shock and appall. _Th-that's not true! W-We're just delicate. A-And besides—_

"Delicate, huh? It sounds to me you're _terrified _of Giratina. I mean, you won't even be in the same room as him. You _poor, pitiful _thing." Semira's smirk widened.

_Y-You d-don't know what you're talking about! I-I'm not scared of Giratina! And besides, this is just my Land Forme. In my Sky Forme, I'm unstoppable. I'm invincible! I could kick Giratina's butt anytime, anywhere. I-In my Sky Forme._

"Really?" Semira said breezily. "I'm not so sure about that. I mean, to be able to make a transformation like that, you need the special flower right? But it seems to me there aren't any flowers around here. So there's no way to _prove _you really are all that great, right?"

Shaymin fumed, narrowing his eyes. _But I am! I don't need no flower to prove I'm great._

"Really? So you aren't afraid Giratina is going to eat you?"

_Hmph! Giratina, eat me? Ha! I'd like to see him try. _

"Execllent, so you'll go along with the plan...?"

_I guess I have no choice. _Shaymin sniffed, his nose rising a bit higher again. _It seems you do need me, and I have nothing better to do. Alright, fine. Whatever._

Semira winked at him. "I knew you were _brave _and _courageous _all along. How strong you must be to face your fears. Unlike _some _guys I know, you'll stick through it 'till the end, right?"

Shaymin's nose rose even higher, his posture becoming straighter and he sniffed again, his voice rising to a smug pitch. _Yeah. _Some _guys are real cowards._

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

"Hmph." Darkrai muttered, folding his arms across his chest as he watched Semira and Shaymin laugh at him from his dark shadow. "I don't remember agreeing to convincing Shaymin in the first place anyway..."

* * *

(Skye's POV)

When Giratina finished his third rant, my head was pounding. I was sitting at the end of my bed, watching him through half closed eyes as he paced from one side of the room, to the other, barely sparring me a glance. And for that, I was grateful. When he did look my way, it was a dagger sharp glare followed by more ranting. Instead, most of the time, he kept his gaze downwards at the floor.

I brought my knees up to me, closing my eyes and resting my head against them.

Giratina probably saw it, and decided it was best to remain quiet for a little bit.

The room remained in utter silence for a few more seconds, until I could feel the bed bend down slightly as Giratina sat next to me. Tentatively, he placed his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I'm sorry."

I tensed at his presence, but to be blunt; my head hurt to much to care.

"It's okay." I mumbled. "I-I'm s-sorry to b-be asking y-you th-this but..."

Giratina let out a long sigh. "I know. I know. This is for Dante's sake but... tch. Arceus always told me I shouldn't hold grudges, but I just can't help it. And worst of all, it's hard to let go. I want nothing more to get back at anyone who's wronged me. I mean, take Palkia and Dialga for example. After their damned temper tantrum that nearly destroyed my world... well I had to get even at them. Dialga was first and because Shaymin got in my way for most of it, I had to postpone my punishment which really ticked me off. I mean, I only had so much time until Arceus stepped in and decided it was time to stop me before I did anything _too _bad. I almost wasn't able to punish both of them."

Giratina rumbled slightly beside me. It took a while for me to realize he was laughing, quietly, but still laughing. "But I did. Ah, it felt so good to get back at them. Never again will they have their fights in the mortal planes again. They can do it in their own dimensions, spaces, or thing-ah-majigs. Heh..."

He fell silent again, and I took this time to contemplate how to get him to go along with my plan.

_Revenge. Grudges. Giratina lives for those sorts of things, doesn't he? He's a pretty violet person when he wants to be. And thank Arceus I haven't ever really seen him violent in real life. Something tells me that would be an emotionally scarring thing._

_ Heh, speaking of scarring, I can't believe he's actually mad about missing his Soap Opera. I mean, seriously. Who holds a grudge of a silly thing like that? It's not like J planned it that—_

I let sucked in a sharp intake of air. Opening my eyes, I let a triumphant grin bloom across my face. Giratina frowned at it, but didn't say anything.

"You're still mad at J for your Soap Opera thing right?" I asked, the perfect idea already forming in my head.

"Right, so...?"

"So! Why not take this chance to get back at her?" I suggested. My grin widened even more so when I saw the realization dawn across his face. A sadist grin stretched over his face and his eyes gleamed.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Who cares about _Shaymin's _revenge, you can get him back _anytime. _But J... she's human. Y-You only have a l-life time t-to get back at her." I smirked.

"Actually I have after life too but, to be honest I doubt Arceus would let me near her in the after life. Heh, so I really am on a time limit for her, huh? Shaymin though..." His face darkened, his smile stretching unbelievably wider. "Shaymin I have all the time in the world for... Alright. I'm in."

My smile grew into probably one of the most sincerest smiles I will ever use.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Hunter J was a renowned bounty hunter. She was famous among the black market, and infamous among the law enforcement. Was hated by her victims, grudgingly respected by her clients. She was strict with her employees but coy with her employers. She was one of the very few women who was so powerful in this world, and one of the even less few who worked on the more... profitable side of the world. She was a serious worker, and feared nearly no one.

So when she was tasked with finding Shaymin, more importantly finding the Shaymin Dawn owned, she thought it was just another casual pick up. When she discovered it was a smidgeon more complicated, she grew annoyed. And when she was annoyed, people tended to stay out of her way, keep their heads down, and pray she wouldn't notice them.

Not Dante though.

Dante though, was _relishing _in her irritation.

He was tied up and propped against one of the warehouses at the docks. He was sitting with his hands bound behind him and his feet chained together, unfortunately he had no gag. So instead he talked, and talked to J about how much of a _failure _she was and that she was _never_ going to catch Shaymin.

She itched to gag him, but knew if she did that, she knew she would be admitting defeat and he'd win. But J never loses, especially to some jumped up brat.

"I can't believe the great J actually fell for the whole swap-er-roo!" Dante chuckled. "I mean like, I had my doubts it would work, but what do you know? It did! I saw that sort of thing in a movie once, I think. But for it to actually work in real life? And on such a renowned bounty hunter? That's pathetic!" Dante laughed loudly, causing a few glares from the guards to turn towards him.

Hunter J held her tongue, instead she kept her back turned to him, looking around the rendezvous point. It was a nearly deserted harbor. Aside from them and a few Winguls, it was empty. Tall, plain gray warehouses were stacked all around them, each one of them with windows shut tight and doors locked. No lights illuminated from inside them, giving off the idea they were empty inside as well. The sky was already a dark black with only a few stars managing to shine past the city lights. Her guards and grunts were placed strategically around the harbor, each carrying a flashlight and to relay if they saw the... client approaching. The moon was a waning crescent and barely gave off any light compared to their flashlights.

"Ah, and to be tricked by a kid too. That's got to sting. And we just set out on our journey not too long ago as well! Double sting. That's like, adding lemon to a wound, right? Or is it like kicking you while you're down? I never really understood the difference between those two sayings, y'know? But whatever..."

Hunter J gritted her teeth in frustration.

_ "Kchh. Commander? J? Do you copy? Kcch"_

Swiftly, J brought up her Comm to her mouth, holding down the button to relay back. "This is J, what is it?"

_"Kcchh We have somebody approaching. They're carrying a Luxury ball but we can't see their face. Do we proceed with original plan or throw them out? Kchh"  
_

"Proceed, bring them here."

_"Kcch Roger. Kcch."_

From behind J, Dante narrowed his eyes. "What was that about?"

Hunter J allowed herself a small, restrained smile. "It would appear a trade is being made. The Shaymin for you."

Hunter J didn't need to turn around to see the look of horror on his face. Her smile widened. Just a bit. But her smile dropped almost immediately for her _client _came into sight. For being a teenage girl, she most certainly did not look anything like a teenage girl. Her build was all wrong for starters, and she was wearing a long trench coat with a cliché old fashion hat to with it as well. A black scarf was tied around the bottom of her face so her face appeared to be entirely enshrouded with darkness. J narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Are you Skye?" She asked, her voice sharp and curt.

The 'girl' never answered. Instead 'she' held up 'her' left hand. Opening it palm up, 'she' held a worn Luxury Ball. Hunter J dipped her head. "Is that Shaymin?"  
The 'girl' nodded her head once. Hunter J smiled thinnly. "You understand after our last incident, it would appear to be more appropriate if you gave me the Shaymin first. I have no use of the boy so you can rest assured you will get him back."

Once again 'she' nodded her head once. Hunter J smiled again, holding out her hand. "Now then, the Shaymin, if you please."

'She' tossed the ball to J. Swiftly, Hunter J caught it, pulling out her analyzer to scan the ball. The Scan came back with a positive reading that a Shaymin was indeed inside the ball. Hunter J smiled victoriously. "Excellent. Boys, let's move out."

"Not so fast." 'She' spoke.

Hunter J froze, her eyes widening in recognition of the voice. The 'girl' moved her hands to pull off her coat with her scarf and hat. After discarding the clothes, J paled as she realized who was standing before her.

His eyes blazed a malicious red and he stepped forward. "Long time no see, J."

"Y-You!" She spat. "Wh-what do you want? This has nothing to do with you!"

Giratina didn't answer, instead he took a menacing step forward. Panic and fear molded itself on her face and she took a couple steps back. Her voice wavered as she snapped at him. "St-stay back! I want nothing to do with you! _This has nothing to do with you!_"

Once more, he said nothing, taking one more step towards her. As he neared, he made no noise, as if he was merely an illusion, a ghost of her imagination. And from the confused looks her grunts were giving her, she thought maybe he was. His face was alit with joy as he neared her, a viscious grin broadening his face. J stumbled back, her mind reeling as she tried to think of a way out of here. A way to preserve her life a little longer from this monster.

"I-If you t-take one more step—th-the boy will die!" She spat.

Giratina stopped moving, his head tilting to one side, triumph blazing over his face. "What boy?"

More panic rose within her as she jerked her head in the direction of the hostage. Her guards and grunts followed her gaze and they all watched in shock as Dante slowly sunk into his own shadow. In a matter of seconds he was gone. J quickly shot her head around from side to side, looking to where he might have gone. From the corner of her eye she saw a movement at the top of one of the warehouses. And there smirking was Dante, unbound and waving at J. A Pokemon Ranger at his side who smirked right along with it.

_ "No!" _She shrieked.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm! Roserade, Petal Dance! And Flygon use Draco Meteor!" Shouted a commanding voice from above. J's eyes widened as she watched each move carried out before any of her men could react. In a matter of seconds each one was knocked out cold from the grass and dragon combination. J snapped her head in the direction of the voice, widening when she saw a teenage girl sitting atop a Honchkrow, a Toroterra, Roserade, Flygon and Gengar all standing (or hovering) on the roof of another warehouse.

The girl smiled smugly down at J, her face vaguely familiar. It took J a few moments to figure out who the girl was. J gritted her teeth. "Fine, let it end this way but I still have the Shaymin!"

_**Sorry sweetheart, but it looks like **_**I**_** have the Shaymin now. **_Chuckled an amused voice from behind her. Hunter J froze, quickly looking down at her hands to find them—empty? But how?

Whirling around she watched in disbelief a purple shadow slowly float up to the roof, a Luxury Ball in his hands. Hunter J blinked in shock as the Gengar reached the roof, only to be hugged by the Roserade. Gengar's face held a light pink hue on it for a while before Hunter J snapped back into her senses.

"I-Is this really how you want it to end, Skye?" She shouted at the girl on the Honchkrow. "Do you really want to leave it like this? You do understand I will _never _stop pursuing the two of you until Shaymin is mine, do you understand? I will never leave you alone until I finish this job. _I do not lose!_"

"But I'm afraid." Giratina drawled on from behind her. "You lose this one, because now you have to deal... with... me..."

Fear rose back within her. _Damn, I forgot about him! _Her eyes widened back in horror as she discovered how close Giratina had approached her. Her bottom lip quivered slightly and she stumbled away, falling to the grounds backwards. When she hit the pavement, she began to squirm away, trying desperately to escape his gleaming eyes.

Memories of Mt Coronet flashed through her mind, she shuddered in terror at the memories. Giratina walked slowly towards her, his body slowly changing before her very eyes as he began to take on his true form...

* * *

(Skye's POV)

I watched curiously as Giratina approached the shaking woman. And I wondered, what had he really done to scare someone so terribly as Hunter J?

"Honchkrow..." _He's switching forms..._ Honchkrow cawed quietly, his sharp gaze never leaving scene below.

"You're right." I murmured.

Giratina had begone changing back to his Pokemon form, only for whatever reason he was taking an awfully long time at it. He was done one part of his body at a time, and as each part changed, the more pale the woman got. _I wonder what it would be like, to be in her place now?_

I shuddered in distaste at the thought. _I don't think I would want to know._

Honchkrow gave a sort of low growl. It wasn't a real growl, seeing how he couldn't naturally growl, but it was his own form of growl. It was low and rusted, yet sharp and high pitched. I frowned curiously at him. "What is it?"

"Honchkrow, honch, honch."_ Look at him Skye, I've seen that look before, many times._

"What look?"

"Honchkrow."_ I believe he plans on taking her life._

I took in a sharp intake of breath. My mind going blank for a fleeting second before reeling. My eyes dropped down to Giratina, searching his face for his eyes. When I found them, I felt my stomach drop.

The eyes within my dreams terrified, they were horrible. They promised pain and misfortune if you looked at them long enough. But these eyes, these eyes were _horrible. _Just by looking at them, without him looking back at me was enough to have my heart pounding in fear. Did he mean to take her life? I doubt that. The Giratina I knew would never do something so... violent. At least, not in front of me.

Or so I would like to think.

Take her life? No. But hurt her? Yes.

With a rueful face, I glanced over at Dante. He was talking lively with Gengar, completely oblivious to what Giratina was doing. His face was light and filled with ease, and unmarked. In fact, as far as I could tell, they never really hurt him. Sure they tied him up... but they could have easily punished him for not having Shaymin. And they never even gagged him. _She _never even gagged him. Even though she was a Bounty Hunter... even though she's probably ruined so many lives...

I gnawed at the bottom of my lip. I despise her for putting Dante in danger, but she never hurt him. She showed him mercy, and if I don't do the same—wouldn't that mean I was no better than her?

I spared Dante, my twin, one last look before sighing. Reaching into my bag I gripped the cold, empty master ball.

"Fly me down, Honchkrow."

With a sharp caw, Honchkrow dove towards the ground, hovering almost directly above Giratina. I pulled out the Master Ball, frowning slightly before holding it out to him and calling out. "Return!"

Red light shot out from the ball, wrapping around a confused Giratina before pulling him back inside the ball. I held the ball in my hands and stared at it for a moment. Then I looked back at Hunter J, who was starring at me with wonderment and grudging respect. I morphed my face into what I hoped would be a convincing scowl. "If I were you, I'd take this chance to grab my men and run. And if you _ever _threaten me or my family and friends again, I will _not _show you mercy. Understand?"

Hunter J nodded her head mutely, slowly standing up.

My scowl careful dissolved away and I gave a tight smile. "Th-thank y-you though. F-For not hurting D-Dante."

And without a second glance, I motioned for Honchkrow to take me away.

* * *

My arms wrapped tightly around Dante, just as his arms held me against him. I was grinning from ear to ear as I pulled back slightly, sizing him up. Dante's gaze mirrored my own. He gave me a lopsided, familiar, goofy grin. "Hey sis."

"Hey bro." I said softly. "Sorry it took us so long..."

He shook his head. "It wasn't long at all, Skye."

I nodded my head mutely, my stomach heaving with tense relief. I pulled back my left arm, twisting it to grab a Luxury Ball in my bag. Gripping the foreign device, I pulled it out, offering it to Dante. "I believe this Infernape is yours."

His eyes lit up and he took it gladly, "How did you...?"

I gave him a wink. "Crobat went in and got it for you earlier today. Ah, I should probably say late yesterday though, huh?"

Dante chuckled lightly, gazing softly at his dear friend. "Yeah. Thanks sis. For everything."

I tilted my head and my grin dropped down to a small smile and I hugged him again. Dante hugged me back for a little while before Semira and the others decided it was time to step in.

"As touching as sibling reunion is, we should probably all head back to the hotel before _I _fall flat on my face from lack of sleep." Semira hummed, grinning openly at us. Darkrai had his arm lazily around her waist, her head was relaxed against his shoulder, her eyes dropping slightly. Darkrai gazed at us, but his eyes betrayed nothing of his emotions.

From behind them were my Pokemon—minus Giratina and Crobat. Roserade and Gegar were holding hands, sitting in Torterra's tree, with Flygon and Honchkrow flying above them. My eyes brightened with amazement as I stared at my dear Pokemon. Pride blooming inside of me, easing away the tense relief.

"Thank you... everyone." I whispered quietly. "B-Because o-of you... Dante i-is..."

"Hey!" Semira giggled. "Don't thank us only, thank Giratina too. Because of him, J won't come after us."

"R-Right." I stammered, pulling away from Dante. "Y-You guys h-head back. I'll meet up with you later."

"Of course." Darkrai murmured, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. Semira giggled again and held on to him as Darkrai held his hand to Dante. Dante took it cautiously after I recalled all my Pokemon and handed them to Dante. Dante gave me one last look before disappearing with the others into the shadows.

When they left I let out a breath I never realized I was holding.

_They're right. I owe a lot to Giratina. _I thought. _If I had never captured him, I would have never been able to save Dante from Hunter J. And not only that... because of him—I've made new friends! Semira... Darkrai... and even Gengar! He's really helped me out a lot, and I've even made a few memories with him. Hah, I even went on my very first date with him. Semira is right... I should thank Giratina. But how...?_

My lips pursed while I thought of a few possibilities, though to be honest, only one of them seemed to fit the bill.

_Alright... I hope he won't mind..._

Squeezing the Master Ball tightly, I tossed it into the air. White light came from it, taking the familiar form of Giratina. The ball came back down to me and I caught it. Giratina blinked at me, confusion over his face. But before I could let that confusion clear up, I lurched forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing my face to his.

I'd like to imagine he was too shocked to move. Maybe even too dazed and confused to respond. But who's to say? Who knows what was going on in that weird little mind of his.

I brought my lips closer to his face, and the only thing that moved was his eyes, they widened in wonder and shock. Closer I leaned—

And twisted his face at the last minute to brush my lips across his cheek.

Pulling back, I held my arms around him his neck securely, smiling shyly at him. "Thanks, Giratina. For everything."

His mouth dangled open, his eyes staring at me in disbelief now. "Skye... you... kissed me?"

"O-Only o-on th-the ch-cheek." I stuttered, heat rising to my own cheeks and causing my face to darken a strawberry red. Quietly and hesitantly he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"S-So does that mean we're...?"

I narrowed my eyes, my smile dropping. "We're...?"

"Like Semira ad Darkrai?"

"Goodness no." I rolled my eyes, my blush quickly dissolving. "I've only, uh met you a little while ago, um, sure you're nice, um and funny and i-interesting but I am _not _dating you after _one_ incident, uh. And we've o-only had one date. If you wanna be like Semira and Darkrai..." I paused. "We n-need to give it a, uh little more time, a-alright? Although Mama would love it for me to r-run off into the sunset with my _white knight_, Papa, sadly, raised me quite differently. Speaking of Papa, uh you _also _have to get Papa and Dante's permission as well a-and not only that—"

Giratina held up one of his fingers to my lips, cutting me off. Though he was frowning, his eyes were still lit with amazement. "But you're not... I mean you're not totally rejecting...?"

I shrugged. "I... owe you, um, a lot... and yeah... I'm not rejecting you. I'm just not... going that fast, okay?"

"Skye..." Giratina's frown dissolved into one of the first small sincere smiles I've ever seen him have. "That's more than okay. Even though... it may take a while, I'll wait."

I said nothing, instead I did what I've seen Semira do so many times. I dipped my head into his shoulder and relaxed. I felt him tense for a moment, but relax quickly afterwords, resting his own head on top of my own. For a long while we stayed like that, perfectly content with just holding each other.

"So what do we do now?" Giratina mumbled into my hair.

What do we do now? Good question. Good thing I already thought of an answer.

"I'm going to continue with my journey." I stated firmly. "I'm going to get my last badges and then I'm going to challenge Papa for Championship. Giratina, will you accompany me for the journey?"

He rumbled in my arms, laughing. "As Darkrai would say, _of course._"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the smile forming on my face.

* * *

When we finally got back to the hotel, everyone was waiting for us. Even though we were all tired from our late night, we couldn't bring ourselves to go to sleep quite yet. Instead we each sat in our beds, Dante on the couch though.

Semira and Darkrai rested at the head of their bed, Semira half asleep in his arms. Gengar and Roserade sat on the floor, munching on some sort of cake that I never bothered to check while I sat in my own bed, Giratina at my side. Not holding me, not making any moves, just side by side. And it was nice.

"So what are you going to do now?" Dante asked from the couch.

Briefly, I told them what I had told Giratina.

"Sounds like fun!" Semira piped from her position, right before she yawned tiredly. Darkrai murmured something in her ear and her cheeks reddened considerably.

"I-I'm sure it will be." I nodded.

"Then how about Darkrai and I tag along? We've got nothing better to do~ and besides. Gengar has to stay with us, and we can't separate the two of them so soon, can we?" Semira mumbled, snuggling closer to Darkrai and yawning for the second time.

My eyes grew largely, and I stammered. "A-Are y-you sure?"

"Do you not want us to come?"

"No! Th-that's not it! I do. I really do!"

"Then we'll come." Semira shrugged. "We leave first thing in the morning. Mk?"

"O-Okay." I managed, staring at Semira in wonder and gratitude. "Thank you."

"Mhmm.. okay... time for bed. Darkrai...?"

Darkrai chuckled from the bed before bringing one of his hands to rest over Semira's eyes. Semira's eyes fluttered closed for the last time before she entered her own state of dream world. Darkrai wasted no time at all in following her example. I twisted my head to

Dante. "And you, brother? Would you like to join us...?"

"No thanks sis." Dante winked. "I'll head off soon as I wake up. Besides... I trust Giratina to take care of you. You'll do that, right Giratina?"

Giratina gave him a grateful look before nodding his head firmly. "Yes... I will."

"Good. Then, I too am heading to bed."

I rolled my eyes as Dante promptly turned around, snuggling into the soft cushions of the couch before I pulled the covers over myself and laid down. Beside me, Giratina remained sitting up, his eyes gazing outside the window.

"Goodnight Skye." He whispered quietly.

"Goodnight Giratina." I murmured back, already feeling the tug of sleep grabbing a hold of me.

The last thing I remembered that night was Giratina, humming quietly to himself as he stared out the window.

* * *

**The story is not done!**

Like Skye says, she still has to defeat Candice and Volknor and complete her journey and THEN defeat Paul before THIS story is over. So no,** this is not the last chapter.**

And yeah, her and Giratina did not get together just-like-that because I already did that in _Darkrai_ and I don't wanna do it again. So they will have a little more realistic relationship. Just a tad. :D

Oh! I have a question for all of you.

Do you think Arceus is a boy or girl? Some stories she's a she, and some stories he's a he, and I'm not quite sure which one I should use in this story. (No I'm not saying she/he will present themselves directly but I would like Giratina to share a few more stories but in order to do that...) Personally, I can see him/her as either so I just would like your opinion on the matter...

Sorry again for the so long update! x.x Ah... now I have to update Light Academy... CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

Skye: :3 I have a baseball bat.

Giratina: Share?

Skye: …. I guess...

Semira: NOOOO! Share with me! Not him!

Darkrai: No, don't share with her. She'll get us all killed.

Skye: With a bat?  
Darkrai: Don't underestimate her insanity.

Semira: Just whose side are you on?

Shaymin: Mine. Review please! And see? I'm not a coward. I let Giratina hold my Pokeball. He should feel honored.

Giratina: What?


	11. Story Time

Me: I updated! I updated! I updated!

Skye: Damnit!

Giratina: Hooray!

Me: =D Thank you everyone for your patience and your reviews on this story, I am going to finish another short story for Obliviashipping before updating Light Academy and then after I updated Light Academy I will update Giratina again. Hooray for multiple stories at once! Not.

Semira: But you can do it. We believe in you. And by we, I mean everyone else but me.

Darkrai: You're in a good mood.

Semira: Always.

Darkrai: Alright whatever, I want to get this started and over with. Darkpetal16 does not own Pokemon. If she did, she would probably make all her favorite shippings cannon.

Me: Damn straight I would.

* * *

"Another one please." Semira chimed in, a bright twinkle in her eyes. I glanced over at her, trying in vain to hide the own spark in my eyes. The two of us were walking side by side down the dirt path road that lead to Mt. Coronet. Her usually neat hair was a little frizzled in the summer heat and her ranger jacket was tucked inside her own bag which Darkrai was carrying a little ways behind us.

The trees around us wavered slightly when another gust of wind blew. It was relatively quiet on this small path—aside from Giratina and Semira.

Giratina cleared his throat and gave another grin. "Are my stories really that entertaining? I've already told you five."

Semira rolled her eyes up to the clear sky before moving back down to look at Giratina. "Yes, they are. Darkrai never tells me stories like you do. His stories are always about trying to scare me. You're stories though are freakn' hilarious."

Giratina gave a melodramatic sigh, glancing at me with pleading eyes. "Can you believe her? She calls my tragic life _hilarious._ I feel so… _used._"

My lips twitched upwards as I gave a nonchalant shrug. "W-W-Well, I wouldn't m-m-mind hearing a-another one of your stories either. I um…" I fell silent, choosing to glance away from his eyes. Semira caught my eyes and she gave me a supporting smile.

Dante, walking beside Darkrai, called out an agreement to Giratina. Giratina gave a shrug before saying, "Alright one more."

"Woot!" Semira exclaimed.

Giratina cleared his throat and once again I found myself caught up in another one of his stories…

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night… the moon was full and the clouds were roaring with a fearsome thunder. The lightening danced across the sky as a ballerina danced across the stage. Elegant, smooth, and mesmerizing. Not a single soul dared venture out into this storm, no one braved this hurricane of madness. Except for myself naturally. _

_For once more it was that time of year again… the time where all of us gathered at Arceus's. Arceus was a male this time, as was I—_

* * *

"This time?" Dante interjected.

Darkrai answered this, "Giratina and Arceus as well as most legendaries are genderless. Giratina is usually a male but he has been known to—"

"One time!" Giratina snapped. "One damned time and you just can't let that one go can you?"

Darkrai gave a small smirk. "One time can always lead to—"

"So wait, Darkrai, are _you _genderless?" Semira asked.

"No. I am the counterpart of Cresselia. Therefore I am male. You humans have just never bothered to check." Darkrai gave a shrug.

Giratina muttered under his breath for a moment. "Now back to the story…"

* * *

…_All of us had arrived by now. Minus the Unova legendaries. Meloetta was being fought over again and Zekrom was off frolicking with that White girl or whatever her name was. When I arrived there I entered with such grace it had the entire room stunned into silence._

* * *

"Yeah. That was why." Darkrai commented dryly.

* * *

…_All the girls swooned at my feet but at that time I had just seen my beloved Skye. My heart belonged to her._

* * *

I gave a groan.

* * *

_…When I was seated next to Arceus the meeting began. Arceus said in that pathetic voice of his, 'Giratina, I know I may never be as great or grand as you—_

* * *

"Do you want _me_ to tell the story?" Darkrai sighed.

Giratina sniffed. "Why? What's wrong with my story?"

"That's not what really happened.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. First of all, no one was stunned into silence when _you _entered. They just ignored you. They were stunned into silence when _I_ entered."

"That is preposterous."

"No, it's true."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"See? Even you agree." Darkrai said.

Giratina scowled. I glanced over at Semira and she gave me a shrug. I then looked over at Dante and said in a very meeky voice. "Why don't w-we, um, ask Shaymin?"

"No!" Darkrai and Giratina exclaimed at the same time.

Semira chuckled. "Then how about Giratina tells the real story this time?"

Giratina grumbled. "Fine, fine…"

* * *

_…Arceus sat at the head of meeting as always. As his counterpart I sat on his right side. Everyone was still chatting, like they always do at the beginning, when Arceus said in a very loud voice, 'Let the meeting now begin. Rayquaza how are things in Hoen?'_

_ Rayquaza lifted his head in with a voice similar to Darkrai—meaning it was completely boring and totally sad and pathetic—he said, 'Uneventful. Kyogre and Groudon have been behaving well and Latias is doing an excellent job guarding the soulstone.'_

_ At his words about her, Latias turned ten shades of red, and she murmured a thank you. Kyogre nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Latias turned even brighter and Kyogre laughed quietly. Groudon gave the two a curious look before turning back to Rayquaza. Rayquaza ignored the trio entirely. Arceus nodded his head as a dismissal._

_ Then turning back to yours truly he said, 'Giratina, how are things in Sinnoh?'_

_ And in a very clever manner I said, 'Why are you asking me? I thought you were in charge of Sinnoh. I'm in charge of the Reverse World.'_

_ Arceus glowered at me for my sheer genius of an answer before replying. 'We talked about this last week Giratina. If you don't start watching over Dialga and Palkia we might have another issue again like we did last time. And that nearly got hundreds of humans killed! An entire city disappeared. _Disappeared._ It was your job to watch over those two to make sure it never happened. You're lucky Darkrai was visiting the area at the time or who knows what would have happened.'_

_ I gave a nonchalant shrug. 'I believe I took care of that though. I properly punished them, didn't I?'_

_ I glanced over at Dialga and Palkia, the two shuddered in perfect unison. I nodded my head thoughtfully. 'I believe I rested my case.'_

_ Arceus's glower became a full on death glare but I ignored it for the most part. I wasn't particularly scared of Arceus. Instead I decided to take charge. 'Mew? How are things in Kanto?'_

_ Mew, who sat at the left side of Arceus giggled. 'Wonderful as always. Mewtwo and I visited Lugia and Ho-Oh in Johto. Did you know Mewtwo's favorite color is—'_

_ As always when Mew got a little too talkative, Mewtwo grabbed her tail and yanked her down. She giggled again. Arceus sighed and on when the meeting. He asked about each meeting and at the end he said, 'We need someone to check up on Unova. Rayquaza, Latias, Mewtwo you three go and see how everything is going. Groudon and Kygore will await your return before returning to Hoen.' The Hoenn trio groaned in despair, Latias just smiled. Mewtwo gave a shrug, he really didn't care._

_ Then turning to me he said, 'And you Giratina, will stay here with me. I have a few words I need to discuss with you.'_

_ Dialga and Palkia smirked at me. I gave them an innocent smile and for whatever reason they cringed away in fear. Can't say I didn't exactly mind that._

_ After everyone has left—minus myself, Mew, Kyogre and Groudon—Arceus gave a sigh. Kyogre and Groudon exchanged a glance before drifting off down the hallway to go and do whatever it was they were doing. Mew giggled. I glanced at her and then at Arceus. Arceus said, 'Wait here. I'll be right back.'_

_ Arceus walked away, leaving Mew and myself alone. I have to say, I was a little annoyed at the fact Arceus was keeping me away from my perfect world. And away from Skye. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, but not before I had extracted my revenge at Arceus for wasting my time. And everyone else for simply existing. For if they didn't exist the meetings would never have happened and I could have spent my precious time doing whatever it was I wanted to do. _

_ So the more I thought about it, the more determined I felt in extracting some sort of revenge. And that's when it hit me. The most perfect plan imaginable. _

_ 'Mew? You can summon everyone here right?'_

_ 'Right.'_

_ 'Hmm…'_

_ Mew gave me a beaming smile. _

_ I asked her. 'Mew? Would you like some candy?'_

_ 'Candy?'_

_ 'Yes. Candy.'_

_ Mew tilted her head, floating side to side as she looked at me curiously. 'Mewtwo says I shouldn't have candy. He said it's very bad.'_

_ 'But he's not here is he?' _

_ 'N…No.'_

_ 'In fact, it's just the two of us. That's not very fun. The meeting was very short. In fact, it was so short I bet no one got a chance to really have any fun. Doesn't that just break your heart?'_

_ Mew paused for a moment before nodding sadly. 'Yeah… I feel so bad now.'_

_ 'But I bet if you summoned all of them now we could all have a grand party. Then everyone would be happy.'_

_ 'I don't know…'_

_ I smiled. Then after a quick Shadow Force from my world, to a candy store, to my world, and back, I held out a bucketful of delicious candy. Mew eyed them warily. In a sweet voice I said, 'Try some.'_

_ 'But…'_

_ 'One little, bitty piece of candy wouldn't hurt, would it? Just one tiny piece… and besides… they look so delicious…'_

_ 'I… I suppose.' Mew reached out her tiny pink paw, grabbing a chocolate bar and unwrapping it. Then with one last look at me she bit into it._

_ Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. All at once she stuffed the entire thing in her mouth. 'That's… really good! Really, really, really good. I—I think Mewtwo wouldn't mind if I had some more.'_

_ Before I knew it she grabbed the entire bucket, and began scarfing down the candy. I watched her with a satisfied smile. 'Doesn't that taste really good? Doesn't it make you all tingly and warm inside? Don't you want to share that feeling with everyone else? Candy for everyone. A candy party.'_

_ Mew nodded her head very quickly, up and down up and down. 'Absolutely. I should.'_

_ I smiled. 'So summon everyone. But you better not summon Mewtwo, Rayquaza and Latias. They're on a mission. Just summon everyone else and share your happiness with them.'_

_ She gave a nod before her face screwed up in concentration. That was about when Arceus came in, glanced at me and glanced at the empty candy wrappers, then glanced at Mew. His eyes bulged and a look of pure horror came over his face. 'Nooooooooooooo!'_

_ But Mew released her energy and all at once the meeting hall was filled to the brim with legendaries. Everyone gave each other a curious glance. That was when I said, 'Don't worry everyone. I gave Mew some candy and now she wants to have a candy party.'_

_ Screams and shrieks of horror and repulsion echoed around the halls in a harmonic muse. I smiled and floated above everyone. I shadow forced, grabbing as much candy as I could before shadow forcing back to everyone . I dropped the candy over them. Mew made a dive bombed towards them. In a squeal she said, 'Somuchcandy!Notenoughofme.'_

_ She used double team._

_ Dozens of Mews grabbed as much candy as they could. Everyone was scrambling to get away from the hyper active Mew. Zapdos panicked and thundered one of the Mews. It disappeared, only to have two more in its place._

_ More screams. Suicune yelled above everyone else. 'Run away!'_

_ The hallways became jammed with legendaries trying to squeeze through—'_

_ I decided it was time to add a little more flare to this party. With another clever thought in mind I Shadow Forced away momentarily, only this time I did not go to a candy store. This time, I went to a much more… reasonable place. When I came back I grabbed the three nearest Mews and gave each one of them a special gift. I told them, 'These are party guns, you aim them and shoot them at your best friends to show how much you love them.'_

_ I had given them a rocket launcher, machine gun and one taser. I didn't want it to be too much fun. Then I drifted above everyone else and watched the chaos unfold. When Arceus realized what I had done, he wasted no time in sending a Judgement upon the nearest Mew. The Mew with the rocket launcher fired. Sadly, the rocket missed any legendaries, instead it crashed into the ceiling where large chunks of hard rock came tumbling down. One of the chunks hit Arceus in the head; he promptly fell to the floor, unconscious._

_ I laughed with glee. The Mew with the machine gun must have pulled the trigger because a barrage of bullets dotted the walls. The Regis were hit by them, but because of their hard skin they weren't seriously injured. I remember feeling vaguely disappointed by this. The panic grew as Mew doubled and tripled her numbers. Half of her went for the candies, the other half clung to the other legendaries while singing horribly off key. _

_ The Mew with the taser grabbed onto Lugia and hugged Lugia tightly. The taser went off. Lugia went down. And I laughed with joy._

_ The party went on for quite some time, until the very end when Mew finally crashed from her sugar rush. But, by then the damage was done. The beast trio were huddled in a corner, shaking with fear. Darkrai was half way through a shadow, half way not, muttering to himself about a happy place. Ho-Oh and Lugia were passed out having both been hugged by the taser. Celebi was glued to the ceiling (how Celebi got that way, I will never understand). Cresselia was crying softly to herself while huddling by Kyogre and Groudon. Palkia and Dialga were in fetal position rocking back and forth, their eyes wide. They kept muttering, 'Not as bad as Giratina. Not as bad as Giratina. Not as…'_

_ I felt flattered._

_ And speaking of myself, I was the only one conscious. I floated above my work with a large grin over my face. It was just about them when Rayquaza, Latias and Mewtwo returned. Latias took one look at the horrible sight and at my very pleased grin and fainted on the spot. Rayquaza had to catch her. Mewtwo glanced at me then at the candy wrappers on the floor then at Mew. He shook his head, asking one thing, 'Candy?'_

_ 'Candy.'_

* * *

"Wow. Who knew candy was so destructive." Dante chuckled. "I never would have guessed."

We were nearly out of Mt. Coronet. Just a little while longer and we would be entering the snow path.

Semira smirked. "So I take it you were satisfied with your revenge?"

"Immensely." Giratina smirked, then glancing at me he said, "And did you enjoy the story? Let me guess, you were charmed by my master storytelling so much you wish to admit your undying love to me on the spot. Am I right?"

I shook my head smiling, but I still reached for his hand. He met me half way, we just held each others hands as we walked. Semira hung back to walk with Darkrai for a bit. She was whispering something to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Darkrai glowering slightly at each word she whispered to him.

I felt myself smiling at the two, they were cute together. Then I turned back to Giratina, "So… um, y-you were a uh, girl before?"

He frowned, looking away from for a moment. "Yes…"

"Mind t-telling me how that happened?"

"Well… if I do, you have to swear to me you won't laugh."

"Swear."

"And swear you won't be so embarrassed for me or by me that you run away and never speak to me again."

"I won't r-run away from e-embarrassment."

He nodded, then with a sigh he turned back to me. His cheeks were a little tinted pink. "You see…"

* * *

_…This was a little while ago. It was a couple years after I first saw you… you were still little but not too little, you know? Just at that in between age of preteen and childhood. I was over at Arceus's place because I needed some advice. Or well, actually, just someone to talk to. This was entirely new to me at the time so I was really quite confused. I uh…_

_ So Arceus and I were just talking when he asked me a question, 'What are you going to do when you actually encounter her?'_

_ I told him flat out, 'I have no clue. What do you think I should do? How do girls expect to meet their future partners?'_

_ Arceus shrugged. 'I don't know. I'm not a girl.'_

_ I paused, a thought popping in my head. 'Why don't we switch genders?'_

_ Arceus stared at me, deadpanned. 'What?' _

_ 'Come on, we can do it. Might as well. I mean, it would be the perfect chance to give it a shot. It's just you and me here and I won't tell anyone if you don't. Haven't you ever looked at Cresselia… or Latias… or hell, even Mew and thought what the hell goes on in her mind? I mean, seriously. This will give us the perfect opportunity to just switch genders and be girls and see how they think and stuff.' I reasoned._

_ Arceus was still staring at me, but in a more thoughtful way now. 'Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt.'_

_ I grinned._

_ We uh… we just switched. It's nothing special really. You just feel a warm flash and boom! You're the opposite gender. We couldn't really tell the difference in our current form so we switched to our human forms to get a better feel for it. Then we just… did whatever we felt like doing. We thought if we did the first thing that popped in our heads, it was like doing girly stuff. Even though we did the same stuff we would normally do if we were males at the time. _

_ Um… the um… the day was almost over when we uh just… were playing video games and them um…_

* * *

Darkrai interrupted this part, I hadn't even noticed he was so close to us now. Semira's fingers were twined with his. He gave a sly grin, "I think I can pick it up from here…"

And then Giratina did something so weird, I laughed. He turned ten shades of red. Then glancing at me, he covered his face with his free hand. I gave an encouraging smile, "It can't be that bad."

"It is." Giratina muttered.

Darkrai's grin turned into a smirk and he began telling the story.

* * *

_Raikou and Zapdos were known for being a little… more than friendly with the females of our group. They wasted no time at all in… introducing themselves to whomever was there. It was a little_ a_fter a meeting, a couple days or so. I had asked Arceus in advance to leave my island to ask him something after the meeting. I didn't tell him when to expect me, just to expect me. Naturally, they didn't know I never was on the island of late because of Semira, but I didn't feel it necessary to tell them such._

_ When I arrived at the hall, Zapdos and Raikou were there. They were arguing about some pointless thing or another. When I appeared they wasted no time in asking me if I had seen Arceus._

_ I told them, 'No.'_

_ Zapdos tilted his head and asked, 'And you came through the front?'_

_ 'Yes.'_

_ 'Zapdos and I came through the back and the side.' Raikou muttered. 'If none of us saw Arceus then he must be in the gaming room…'_

_ 'Why would he be there? Didn't he tell us we were supposed to meet some Unova legendaries? Seeing how they so rarely visit us he said it was important each of us visited them while they were here.' Zapdos tilted his head, his way of frowning._

_ 'I thought they were coming next week.' Raikou yawned. 'And besides, if he's in the gaming room then he's in his human form right? That would explain why we didn't sense his presence.'_

_ 'True. Alright, let's all head over to the gaming room! In our human forms, that way if we have time we can do some gaming. It stinks not having thumbs in this form.' He glanced over at me then winced, 'Oh uh… sorry Darkrai, you don't have a human form yet do you? 'Cause you're still kind of a new legendary so Mew or Arceus haven't… I'm sure you're fine the way you are buddy.' Zapdos laughed weakly. There was a bright flash of light from the duo before they had switched in their human forms._

_ Zapdos was a little taller than Raikou. His hair a black spiky mess and his clothes remained yellow and black. His nose was a little longer than Raikou's too and his eyes were a pale gold. Raikou was shorter than Zapdos, but held a more predatory air around him. His hair was a soft lavender and he wore clothing with his print on them. His own blue eyes were crinkled with his large grin._

_ I floated behind them as they walked towards the gaming room. When we opened the door we saw two human females sitting on the couch in weird positions. The first one with long dark purple hair was scowling at the flat screen, her legs spread apart and feet propped on the coffee table as she concentrated on gaming. She seemed to ignore us completely._

_ Beside her was a golden haired angelic looking female. She took was scowling in concentration, her legs in the same position as the other female. Where the first female wore dark clothing, she wore white and golden clothing._

_ Zapdos and Raikou stared, mouth opened._

_ I was frowning, they seemed very familiar._

_ 'Shut up and attack the damned Red Giant you idiot!' Snapped the dark haired female._

_ 'I am you ass,' Growled the golden one. 'You need to attack the Green Wyvern.'_

_ 'That's what I'm doing!'_

_ 'Girls.' Raikou blinked. 'Who game.'_

_ 'Who game _seriously.'_ Zapdos glanced over at Raikou._

_ 'Who are _hot_ and game seriously.' Raikou stared at the two._

_ The two exchanged a look before lurching over the couch, sitting next to both of them and slinging an arm around their shoulders._

_ It was then I realized who they were._

_ Giratina looked at Raikou who was leering at him/her. She/he stared at him in absolute horror. Raikou grinned. 'Hey baby, how's it going?'_

_ Zapdos, was doing the exact same to an emotionally scarred Arceus. I snickered. Then in a very meek voice I said, 'Arceus, Giratina, I didn't know you two were cross dressers.'_

* * *

"And I believe that's enough of that story." Giratina interrupted. Semira was holding her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Dante wasn't even bothering to hold it in. He just laughed, his sides heaving. Giratina was bright red and he tried his best to not to look at me.

I was grinning widely, highly amused. I squeezed his hand and said, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh hey look! The exit. Finally, we can fly the freak out of here." Semira let out a little sigh of relief. I followed her gaze and felt my grin somehow stretch even longer. The five of us exited out of the cave, only to be greeted by a blast of freezing wind.

I glanced up at the gray sky, my eyes squinting against the snow. "I don't think we're going to be able to fly in this weather."

Semira groaned in distaste. Giratina chuckled, wrapping a firm arm around my waist. I scowled at his boldness, he ignored me. He then told Darkrai, "We're close enough I can Shadow Force. I know you can travel through shadows. Dante, you're-Dante?"

My twin brother was already hiking through the snow, heading towards a group of trainers a little up ahead. He called over his shoulder how he wants to go this way and he'll meet up with us later. I rolled my eyes but Giratina just laughed.

And then he Shadow Forced me away.

It was just like the first time, really. I lost all vision of everything for a moment only seeing blackness. Then the blackness lifted, giving me but a glimpse of a world my mind could not register in a glimpse. Then the blackness came again, only to be lifted as we stood in a Pokemon Center. I looked around.

It was a lodge-like Pokemon Center, and slightly bigger than any other center I had been to. Thick wooden walls, and a warm blazing fireplace. It was cozy and welcoming. I liked it instantly. The Nurse Joy wasn't around at the moment, in fact no one was. It was just the two of us in the lobby.

His arm fell away from my waist and he headed over to nearby cushions. I followed him, a question forming in my head. He sat down on a plush red cusion, and I sat next to him in a yellow cushion. I curled my legs underneath me then asked, "So when did you first s-see me?"

He stared at me, his face for the first time unreadable. "When you were four."

"What?"

"Four."

"Wait, wait. You've been... _in love with a four-year old?_"

"Arceus no!" Giratina bristled, his eyes narrowing. "I felt no romantic feelings for you when you were a toddler. It only started romantic... when... you were about to start your journey."

"Then, um, what did you feel when you first saw me?"

Giratina paused for a moment, giving me a thoughtful look. His head tilted to one side and a slight frown tugged at his lips. "Confusion mostly."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd have to hear the story first..."

"Then tell me."

He looked at me a while longer before shrugging, "Okay...

* * *

_You were with your parents, on a vacation or something. I didn't see them with you when I first saw you... but when... oh... well... How can I explain this well? Let me try again... I was just minding my own business in my world-the Reverse World-just floating around, patrolling almost. It was rather peaceful there, quiet. I like it a lot and I hope you will too, if you ever want to visit._

_ When a small motion caught my eye. My largest crystal was a reflection in the pools in Wayward Cave. What I saw there were two little kids splashing in the pool. Splashing in sacred water! And right before me too. As if they had no regard or respect towards myself or my world. I felt furious, and like I wanted to do something to make these little brats respect me. But if I hurt them physically, Arceus would probably send all the legendaries to hunt me down, or lock me in my world for who knows how long. All in all, it just wasn't worth it. So I settled for something a little more... appropriate. _

_ I slowly entered the crystal, appearing on in your world, coming above the surface of the water. The two kids were splashing in the shallow end of the pool. It was a little boy and girl, twins by the first glance I could see. The little boy was shaking with fear, and before I was even half way through, he screamed as loud as he could and darted out of the cave. I remember smirking._

_ And then, there was the little girl. Who looked up at me with curious eyes._

_ Her long lavender hair fell down to her waist, the ends of it swirling in the pool. I leered above her, my mouth opened as if I might eat her. But she just stared at me. Then she smiled._

_ She _smiled.

_It was the weirdest thing that could have ever happened. Even babies knew better than to smile at me, for one thing it annoyed me. I was supposed to be fearful, not friendly. I wanted nothing better than to wipe that smile off her face. I tried roaring._

_ She freaking laughed._

_ And then that little girl had the nerve to poke me. Not with her finger, with a wet and slimy stick she found in the bottom of the pool. She poked me! Me!_

_ I was glowering at her by now, my tail swishing from one side to the other as I tried to figure out how the hell I was supposed to scare her. This child was derranged! She must have been dropped on her head who knows how many times in order to not be afraid of me. I tried everything but actually touching her to scare her. After what? An hour or so of everything imaginable, I gave up. I switched to my human form so I could safely kick her out of my damned cave. But when I approached her as a human, she shrieked and screamed and wailed and stared at me in absolute horror._

_ She ran out of the cave after throwing her stick and hitting me in the eye._

_ I just stared at where she had left for a good ten minutes. What the hell was wrong with her? I was a little more than curious now, I mean, I'm supposed to be a living nightmare in my Pokemon form, but she ran from me in human form? Really?_

_ I went back in to my world, and the second I did I found the nearest reflection of her. She was standing in front of a mirror with a tall woman who looked simliar to her. I assumed it was her mother. The woman turned to the little girl and said, 'Skye, I want you to behave and look after your sister while your brother and I are out. Saying something about a scary Pokemon... Silly Dante, there are no scary Pokemon, are there Skye?'_

_ 'No mommy! Scawwy hoomans.'_

_ The woman kissed the top of Skye's head before leaving. I stared at the child who sat in front of the mirror now. She was humming quietly to herself. _

_ She's scared of humans more than me?_

_ Why?_

_ And that was the question that began my road to infatuation for you. I wanted to know why this little girl was so much more scared of humans than me in my true form. It irked me, and drove me insane. I watched you... for months, not getting any closer. To that answer anyway. But... but I was feeling a little... affection for you. I suppose that was bound to happen. I had nothing better to do than watch you. My world might be peaceful but there isn't a whole lot to do._

_ So that's what I did, I gave up on that question a long time ago. I just watched you, simply because I had found myself enjoying to see you... I... uh, wait. That's about it. That's how I met you and how I came to feel about you pretty much._

* * *

My cheeks must have been on fire. He's _watched _me since I was four and I was just now founding out about it? I've had a stalker for nearly all my life and I am just now finding out about it? That's so creepy! I can't believe I never noticed. Well, I guess I did. I always got the weird feeling there was more behind a reflection than what I saw but to go that far...

I was suddenly grateful there was some space between us. Mixed emotions churned in the pit of my stomach, embarressment standing out more than the rest. Did he see anything? I felt ashamed of myself for thinking that almost instantly, I'm sure Giratina wouldn't be that much of a pervert.

Then I remembered the hotel bed incident.

And I felt a little violated right about then. "Did you see anything?"

He frowned. "See any...? Oh. _Oh. _No. For one thing, that's impossible. Zapdos asked me try spying on-er, someone he was hoping to see in order to blackmail for later use-but bath water has too much movement in general to get a clear shot. Even if you laid perfectly still, it would be nearly impossible to see anything. And you've never changed in front of a mirror, as far as I know, so no. I did not see anything."

"Did you try to?"

"Not that I am currently aware of." He raised an eyebrow. "Wait. No. When I got back from a meeting a few years ago I couldn't find it. Kinda had me a little panicked so I really tried to find you-you weren't in any... thing shameful. You were sleeping next to another girl at her house. There was a spilled glass of water so I was able to see that much. I think it was Petal."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "You swear?"

"I can't lie."

"What?"

"I am incapable of lying. So is Arceus. And a handful of other legendaries." Giratina shrugged. "Arceus thought I was dangerous enough as it was, and violet enough, he wanted to make life much simpler for himself by making me incapable of lying. Then I pointed out how it was unfair that I wasn't the only dangerous legendary and so he made all dangerous legendaries incapable of lying and himself..."

"Really?"

"Really."

I frowned. "Like who?"

Giratina tilted his head, "He made Kyurem, Mewtwo, Genescect and a couple others from that one region..."

"That one region?"

"A little farther from Unova? I don't really pay attention to it. They visit even less than the Unova Legendaries..." Giratina shrugged. "If you want I can go get Arceus and you can-"

"No," I answered quickly, "I believe you. I-It's just so weird..."

"Oh."

We were silent for a moment, my emotions still mixing. How am I supposed to feel about it? Am I supposed to feel angry? Violted? Scared? Embarressed? He didn't see anything so I really don't feel violated, but on the other hand he'd also know everything shameful and embarressing thing I've done.

He'd know the secrets I'd want to take to my grave. I didn't even get a choice in telling him either. But on the other side, he knows those things yet he still... really, really likes me. How often am I ever going to meet a friend, or other, who's willing to accept every single part of me? But that doesn't change the fact that I still lost my choice in telling him those things. He just ignored my privacy overall and... watched me for all those years.

Scared? No, I don't feel scared. Not of him anymore anyway. Does he creep me out? You bet your butt he does. Am I angry? A little. Embarrassed? Yes, immensely. Now the big question is, what do I do about it?

I could ignore him, put him back in his pokeball, drop off at the nearest research lab and walk away. But the guilt in my stomach tells me that's not an option. I could yell at him, I could scream and rage at him for doing that. But what good will that do me? I've never been one for revenge, and I don't feel like taking out my anger at him. Not right now anyway. In fact I don't even _want _to be angry at him. I just want to just be... content.

But I can't just let this go. He needs to know at the very least to not ever do that again. I licked my lips. "Giratina?"

"Yes Skye?" He looked over at me, away from the window he was watching.

"Please... don't ever do it again."

He stared at me a moment longer, a frown tugging on his lips. "Okay. I... promise."

I gave a nod, my cheeks still felt really warm. "But... you probably won't even need to anyway."

He didn't say anything, so I went on. "You're my Pokemon now, so you'll be traveling with me from now on, so you won't even need to... violate my privacy. Okay?"

I swallowed hard.

He smiled. "Okay. I am sorry that's how you feel though. I don't... I mean, I want you to feel comfortable. Not... I'm sorry Skye, I won't do it again."

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"We cool?"

I gave a weak smile. "We're cool."

And as I looked out the window, waiting for my brother, Semira and Darkrai to return, I decided right then and there, _It's time I stopped focusing on this Giratina drama. I am a Pokemon Trainer. I have a gym to beat, and a champion to destroy. I can't give up now, I'm getting really close. And besides, having a legendary to fight with me, I won't ever lose._

_ Watch out Papa, your little girl is going to kick your butt._

* * *

Me: Tee-hee... Now we can finally move on to the new plot! And yes everyone, this was kinda just a filler chappy, something I did to trasition from one plot to another. Now Semira will finish her journey, collect all her badges and hold a special surprise in the end for everyone.

Skye: What kind of surprise?

Giratina: Yes? What kind of surprise?

Skye: Giratina you're a creeper.

Giratina: But you love me anyway.

Skye: No. No I really, truly, do not.

Giratina: ... You're in denial.

Darkrai: Moving on... Review everyone. I really am getting tired of hearing the same old bicker in the Author Notes every damned chapter.

Semira: Same. Each review gives me a roll of duct tape. Please. Spread the love.

Me: Silence is golden, duct tape is silver.

Skye & Giratina: What?


	12. First Lover's Spat

Me: Surprised to see me? I am too! :D

Skye: Mmpphh!

Giratina: Mmmnnph-mnphh!

Semira: Thank you for spreading the love everyone. ;)

Me: Indeed. I am so sorry for the late-ness. My requested Obliviashipping took way longer than expected... the original short story got deleted, etc, etc I threw a fit and broke down into hysterical sobbing, etc, etc, was fed up so I started two more one shots to make up for the epic original, etc , etc... So yes. Rachel Ray Wolf, I have completed two Obliviashipping short stories to make up for the awesome original one that was... deleted... -hangs head dejectedly- ... ANYWAY!

Darkrai: Darkpetal16 does not own Pokemon.

Me: Do I have to do a disclaimer every single chapter?

Semira: Well... you never know. Maybe one day you might actually own Pokemon...

Me: Q.Q Do you really think so?

Skye: Mmnphhh!

Me: What?

Darkrai: I think she said she would rather kill you than let you own Pokemon.

Semira: I thought the original saying was she would rather kill herself than let Petal own Pokemon?

Skye: -Deadpans- Mnph.

Darkrai: No. I'm pretty sure she meant Petal.

Me: I feel so loved.

Giratina: Mnph.

* * *

"Leaf Storm!" I commanded.

Before me stood Torterra, grunting in acknowledgement at the command before releasing a powerful whirlwind of sharp leaves. The two of us were standing in the center of a snowy clearing, tall pine trees lined all around us and a small frozen lake rested to our left.

In front of Torterra was Roserade. When the leaves rushed towards the girl, she lurched up in the air, spinning and releasing a burray of petals to counter them. The two powerful attacks collided and an explosion erupted from them. I gritted my teeth and moved my arms to shield my face from the blast. Snow was picked up and temporarily blinded me.

"Earthquake," I shouted above the howling wind.

There seemed to be a heartbeat of a second before I could feel the ground shake around me. The wind and snow slowly died and I watched with calculated eye as the ground splintered and cracked underneath the powerful command of Torterra. Roserade grimaced as she took the attack head on. At the end of the attack, Roserade barely stood, breathing heavily.

I pursed my lips but gave a small nod. "That's enough for today, for you Roserade. Return."

After the red light engulfed the tired friend, I released another one. Honchkrow.

I counted to three before saying, "Torterra, switch positions with Honchkrow."

Torterra and Honchkrow slowly switched sides in the field. "Torterra, you're on defense now. We're going to work on blocking attacks. I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"Tor, tor terra." I understand, Skye.

"And, begin!" I shouted. "Honchkrow, use Foul Play!"

Honchkrow let out a caw before engulfing himself in a dark energy and rushing towards Torterra. Torterra steadied himself before his eyes glowed a bright green. Roots sprang from the ground and swatted at Honchkrow. Honchkrow veered away from each of them, twirling and twisting in the air as he slowly grew closer towards Torterra. One root however managed to snag against Honchkrow, hitting him in the wing.

Honchkrow let out a soft grunt before calling off the attack and stumbling in the air, attempting to regain his balance.

"Circle back, Honchkrow," I called out. "Fly above and behind Torterra then hit him with a Foul Play."

"Honch!" Roger.

Honchkrow dove up in the air, flying into the gray clouds and disappearing from view. Torterra was tense, but he had no choice but to wait. He was still recharging from the Frenzy Plant. For a split second everything was quiet before Honchkrow erupted from the clouds, spiraling down towards Torterra with a ferocious vigor. Torterra couldn't do a thing except grimance and brace himself for the attack.

Honchkrow slammed into Torterra with a sickening thud. I had to wince slightly just at the sound. The snow around the two blew back from the force and Torterra let out a grunt.

Honchkrow pulled away from Torterra, flying up and away, attempting to get away unscathed from the attack. Torterra though wouldn't hear of it. He launched a frenzy of wooden hammers from his tree, slamming into the back of Honchkrow.

Losing his balance for a moment, he stumbled in the air. I called out, "Are you alright?"

"Krow." I'll be fine.

I pursed my lips and glanced at the darkening sky. "Well, no matter. It's time to call it in, it's getting late anyway. Great job you two."

I pulled out my pokeballs for the two of them before returning both of them. I gave a slight sigh and shivered at another gust of cold wind. Even with my heavy purple winter coat, I was freezing out here. And looking up at the sky, most likely it was going to snow… again.

I grumbled under my breath at the stupid weather before trudging my way back towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Giratina," I greeted as I entered our room. Semira was laying on her stomach on her bed—the top bed of one of the two bunk beds in the room. She glanced over at me—at my soaking wet clothes and red nose—and let out a giggle.

Giratina, who was sitting on the top bed of the bunk bed we shared gave a grin at me and waved. "My beloved Skye—welcome back!"

"Semira," I greeted to her, dipping my head. "Where's Dante and Darkrai?"

Dante was sharing Semira's bunk, he took the bottom one. Darkrai was sharing the top bunk with Semira and I took the bottom bunk of the other one. Giratina took the bed above me. At my question Semira shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I saw Dante he was off to train… again. Something about defeating the gym leader before he left for Hoen. And Darkrai is… well I haven't the faintest idea where he is."

A yawn escaped my lips and Giratina noticed. "You've been training all day, are you finally done?"

"Mm-hmm," I murmured, pulling off my coat and dumping it on my bed. I then began to pull off all the extra winter clothes I was wearing, dumping them in a soaking pile on my bed. Probably not the smartest thing to put them but I felt extremely tired from standing out in the freezing cold from sun up to sun down.

"Good! So I took the liberty of ordering some dinner—I knew you would be here soon—and I ordered your favorite," Giratina babbled.

I kind of tuned him out. I grabbed a pair of fresh pajamas, and headed towards the small bathroom. I shut the door behind me, most likely cutting off Giratina.

When I came out—fully out of soaking wet clothes and into dry and comfy clothes, I turned to Giratina, "Sorry for cutting you off, but I really don't like walking around in cold wet clothes. Thank you for ordering me dinner, did you order something for Dante?"

Giratina smiled at me before nodding his head.

"Alrighty then," I hummed, moving to sit on my bed. I then began to fold my wet clothes, storing them in my bag, in a plastic sack to keep them from getting other things wet. "Have you eaten?"

"I haven't," Giratina answered.

"Neither have I," Semira confessed, giving a sheepish grin. "I've been trying to contact my parents for the past hour or so. The range must be pretty funky out here or something… I haven't been able to get much of a signal."

"Your parents?" I blinked. "Oh… that reminds me… do they know you're here and stuff? And since you're a Ranger… what about work?"

"Oh," Semria said off handidly, "Puel Town has been super slow so boss said it was okay if I moved around. You know… like Auntie Summer and Ben before they settled in the Oblivia region. They bounced from one area to another, always off in a rush. Boss said it was okay if me and Darkrai alternated between bases and whatnot. So Darkrai suggested I come here and I just kind of left with him. As for my parents… uh… funny you should ask…"

Semira pursed her lips, frowning. "I… I _think_ I told them where I was going. I mean… I don't see why I wouldn't but at the same time I don't entirely remember. I'm pretty sure I told them though… Anyway, I'm just now contacting them to make sure they know and stuff…"

I stared at her. "Does your boss know you're in Sinnoh?"

"No."

"And it's possible your parents don't know you're in Sinnoh?"

"…Yes."

"Let me ask you this… does _anyone_ know you're in Sinnoh?"

"…Gengar knows."

"What about Gengar's partner?" Giratina asked from his bed.

"Uh… I just asked him to send Gengar over through the Center I was at. He might know, or he might have just let the computer configure the location. So… maybe?"

I stared at her. "And how long have you been gone?"

"Well… I've spent about six days in Sinnoh with you… and the voyage here was about two days… so about eight days."

"So you've been virtually missing from your family and friends in your region for eight days?"

"…Oopsie."

Giratina howled with laughter from his bed. "Oh wow… and I thought Mew was forgetful! Jeeze Semira, how can you forget something like that?"

"I didn't think about it!" Semira exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. However, in her right hand she was working on her stylist. It flew out of her grip when she threw her arms in the air… it crashed into the wall and splintered before falling to the floor with a dull thud.

We stared at it.

"What was that?" Giratina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That… was my only way of being tracked and only way of communication with everyone," Semira stated bluntly.

I stared at the pile of ruined stylist. "So they could have been able to track you through that?"

"Yeah… I guess that's why I never thought too much about it, you know? I guess I just became so used to it that it never occurred to me… so used to being able to be found… with it…" Semira trailed off, staring at the pile.

"And now it's gone," I said.

"And now it's gone," Semira agreed.

A beat of silence before Semira sighed and said, "Oh well! I for one know I'm fine and they know I have Darkrai with me, therefore everything's alright. Besides, I could always get a new Styler later."

Semira gave me a sunny smile and I continued to stare at her.

Giratina snorted.

Before either of us could say anything there was a gentle knocking on the door. "Food is here."

I opened the door, and in walked in a Nurse Joy, smiling warmly at us as she pushed in a cart of food. Semira grinned at the food before hopping off her bed and landing on the floor with little noise. She straightened up and slowly made her way towards a tray of food that held a variety of meats on it.

"Here's the food you ordered, I hope everyone has a nice night," Nurse Joy beamed at us before walking out the door, leaving the cart of food.

Giratina hopped off his bed too and grabbed an odd plate of food. I reached forward and grabbed my own food. We all sat down on the floor, preparing to eat. Before we could however, Dante threw the door open and barged in—soaking wet.

I scowled at him and said, "Wet clothes, off, now. You are not getting our room more wet than it is."

"Yes mom," Dante rolled his eyes, saying it in a mock tone. As he peeled off his clothes he talked, "I think I'll be ready to challenge the gym leader in a few days. I plan on challenging Candice—that's the gym leader—the day before I leave for Hoen. What about you sis? When are you going to challenge Candice?"

I gave a glance at Giratina, he was wolfing down some strange substance before he offered me a grin. It looked like a weird grin because his cheeks were puffed out from all the food and he had to squeeze his lips together to keep any of the food from seeping out. I raised an eyebrow at it before turning back to Dante and replying, "Tomorrow… I'm a little anxious though."

Dante was now out of his wet clothes, then he began to pull off his shirt. Semira snorted at his shameless undressing before continuing to eat her own meal. I glowered slightly at his manner but he either didn't see my glower, or ignored it.

"How come?" He asked, moving towards his bed and pulling down a warm shirt. He pulled the shirt over himself.

"Because," I murmured, "It will be the first battle with Giratina."

Giratina grinned proudly, his food now swallowed. "Yep."

Dante stopped, staring at me for a moment. "You're using a legendary?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"But that's… completely unfair."

I rolled my eyes. "Tobias… the Champion before Papa, used legendaries too. If you want to become Champion you have to have at least one legendary. Cynthia had Spirit Tomb, and Papa has Dialga… And then there's Aunt May and Uncle Drew… they're Top Coordinators and they have legendaries too!"

Dante glared at me for a moment before changing into dry pants. "But what about the rest of us?"

"Catch your own legendary," I retorted.

He scoffed, throwing his wet clothes into a plastic sack then stuffing the plastic sack into his bag. He then headed towards the cart, grabbed a pile of food on a plate and sat down next to Giratina. He turned towards him. "And what about you? Are _you_ okay with this? You know she's only using you to become Champion now."

Giratina was in yet another mouthful of food. He stared at Dante a moment, holding up a finger. He swallowed hard and coughed a bit before replying, "I'm _ecstatic_ she's using me. Not only do I get a chance to show off my skills in the battlefield… I get to be with Skye the entire time. And it makes her happy right?"

I gave a nod and a smile.

"Therefore by doing this I am making her happy as well, so why should I care? Besides… her own Pokemon don't seem to mind battling with her, why should I?" Giratina snorted.

Dante sighed, throwing his hands up in exasperation before saying, "Fine, whatever! Be a cheater."

"It's not cheating," Semira pointed out. "In order to catch a legendary you have to be a pretty good trainer. Or have a good heart. Or a good soul. Or some other cliché thing I'm forgetting. You should be happy for your sister, it means she's a good trainer."

Dante stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, yeah. I just wish _I_ had a legendary."

"Well," Giratina said slowly, "who knows what could happen from today and the time you battle Candice. You might just come across a legendary."

Dante snorted. "Yeah. Whatever. Anyway…"

_I'm back._ Darkrai said as he emerged from the floor board. Semira beamed at him and moved over for him to hover next to her.

"Welcome back," Giratina greeted cheerily.

_Thank you._ Darkrai replied, as he slowly switched back into his human form. He sat next to Semira, promptly leaning against her as she ate her food.

"So, Darkrai… um do you know if we told my parents where we were going before we left?" Semira asked in a quiet voice. She was glancing at Darkrai with a sheepish expression.

Darkrai turned to her. He stared at her for a moment or two before replying in a very tight voice. "I recall expletively telling you to leave a note for them or a message. So Semira, the answer to your question lies with you… did you tell Kate and Keith where we were going?"

"…Oopsie."

He was quiet before saying in dangerously calm tone, "No matter, I'm sure you can explain it to them through your Styler."

"She broke it," I said.

He stared at me. He stared at Semira. Then promptly he cuffed the back of her head. She winced and rubbed her head, pouting slightly. "Come on, that's not fair! You know I can be… forgetful at times."

"Semira you do understand that in your parents view I might very well have _kidnapped_ you? Or perhaps the both of us are lying in a ditch, bleeding and gasping for life and there's nothing they could do about it?" Darkrai demanded.

"I'm _sorry_!" Semira said. "Look, it's not that huge of a deal. They know we can look after ourselves and besides, I'm sure we can just give them a call at the nearest Ranger Station, okay? Don't worry about it."

Darkrai muttered something under his breath before Semira shot him a glare. He glared right back at her before sighing and shaking his head. "This is worse than the time you went camping…"

Semira gasped. "I thought we agreed to never speak of that horrid experience!"

Dante and Giratina gave them a curious look. I merely raised an eyebrow. Darkrai and Semira however, completely ignored us. Instead they were facing each other, Semira with her arms crossed over her chest and huffing. And Darkrai with a relaxed body but a glowering expression.

"I would have never brought it up in the first place if nothing like it ever happened again," Darkrai said.

"It shouldn't matter either way! You promised to never speak of it again," Semira huffed.

"I promised no such thing," Darkrai growled.

"So… what happened?" Giratina asked.

"Nothing," Darkrai and Semira snapped at Giratina. Giratina shrunk back behind me. I patted him on the head absently.

"It's not my fault I forgot."

"Yes, it is," Darkrai drawled.

"Shush you! You know just as well as I do that I am completely hopeless at remembering things, if anyone was supposed to tell them where we were going, it was you. That way there was no chance of _this_ happening," Semira said.

"Oh yes, because it's all _my_ fault that I have an absent-minded partner. And it's all _my_ fault I decided to place a little faith in her to remember something so important! Of course," Darkrai snarled.

Semira abruptly stood up, turning away. She grabbed her pack from the front door, her jacket and with one last dark look at Darkrai, she stormed out the door. The door slammed shut behind her.

We all stared at the door. Darkrai muttered something under his breath before he slunk away into the shadows.

I glanced at Giratina. "I think that's the first fight I've ever seen them have."

"Same," Giratina agreed.

Dante shrugged, "A small lover's quarrel. Nothing big, they'll get over it."

I gave one last look towards the door before mumbling, "Yeah, I'm sure they will."

* * *

It was dark outside and Semira has yet to return. Dante was fast asleep in his bed, and I was sitting with Giratina in his bed. I frowned. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know," Giratina murmured, glancing over at the dark corner of the room where Darkrai stayed. Darkrai was hiding in the shadows, I wasn't sure if he was asleep, or not. It was hard to tell.

I gnawed on my bottom lip. "Why hasn't Darkrai gone off to search for her yet? I thought they were partners."

"They are," Giratina whispered. "But maybe there's something else besides this whole… mess?"

"They need to figure it out though, after I beat the leader tomorrow we're leaving right after. We can't leave either behind because I doubt they know where they're going," I trailed off.

"Darkrai might," Giratina confessed. "Sinnoh is his home land after all."

"Still…"

"I see your point."

We were quiet for a second before I whispered again, "I know it's not really our business but… do you think you could talk to Darkrai? And I'll go talk to Semira…?"

Giratina gave me a small smile. "I think that's an excellent plan."

I nodded and climbed out of his bed, pulling on my snow boots and grabbing my jacket and hat. Quietly I headed out the door of our room. The hallways were empty, and I searched for Semira for a while inside before giving out a sigh and heading outside.

Much to my surprise I could see a set of familiar snow prints amongst the mass of prints. They lead off into the forest. I gave a mutter and cursed myself for not bringing a flashlight but nonetheless I marched off, following the snow prints.

After a while of stubbing my foot on hidden rocks, tripping over covered roots, and whacking myself in the head with branches that stuck too far out, I finally came across a very small clearing.

Ahead of me was a high cliff, I couldn't see the top of it though, either because of how dark it was, or it was much higher than I imagined. However, the set of prints lead straight towards it. I gave a groan and headed towards the cliff.

This is extremely dangerous and stupid, I thought. Is it really worth it?

Probably…

Giving myself a good shake I began to climb the cliff, slowly and steadily. My fingers were growing numb from the coldness and my arms and legs shook from the unfamiliar exercise. But thankfully I didn't slip or stumble and when I finally reached the top, I was more than relieved.

Pulling myself up I grunted, "Semira, you so better be up here…"

After I was up, I stood up, dusting off snow and dirt and glanced around. A little ways from me a figure sat on a rock, hunched over and oblivious to me. I frowned and slowly moved towards the figure. As I neared I slowly recognized the familiar figure.

Semira was sitting, hunched over on a rock, in her arms was a light source. My frown grew as I neared her. She remained oblivious to me until I was right next to her. She glanced up at me and gave me a small smile. She moved over on her rock and patted next to her.

I sat next to her.

I stared at her light source. It was… the strangest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. It looked ike… some kind of glass flower. Except it… was glowing and constantly changing shape. She noticed me starring at it and gave a sad smile. "It was a gift from Darkrai."

I said nothing. She turned back towards it, fingering it's new glassy petals that it had changed into. "It's supposed to take on a flower that represents the user's heart."

"Oh," I said dumbly. It changed shape again, the petals coming more to a point and shorter. The petals glowed a tinted purple white, the stem a dark green that twisted and wrapped around Semira's hand. The center of the flower was a pale yellow. It reminded me of a daisy almost, but it was different. It was unique.

"What's that flower?" I found myself asking.

"A rue," Semira murmured, fingering the petals.

"Ah… so what does that mean?"

"Regret."

"Oh, right. Because rue means to…regret… ah I feel slightly stupid now," I giggled.

It changed again, this time the petals curved up, glowing a dark red. The stem straightened and turned to a more lighter green. I recognized the flower as a red tulip.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Love," Semira sated, brushing her fingers over the petal.

"Ah… you sure know a lot about flowers."

"Mm-hmm… an old friend of mine—Emere, gave me a book on the language of flowers. I wonder how she's doing anyway…" Semira trailed off, seeming to be lost in thought.

A cold breeze drifted over the two of us as the silence stretched on. I was quiet, staring at Semira. She seemed content enough, relaxed almost. Despite the cold she seemed perfectly at home. I hesitated a moment or two before breaking the silence, "So are you okay?"

"Mm? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Darkrai…?"

Semira shrugged. "It was just a small fight. I'm not upset anymore, I haven't been for a while."

"Then why, um, don't you come back?"

She stared at me a moment, an amused expression on her face. "Because Darkrai is upset still."

I stared at her too, unblinking. "So then shouldn't you two make up so he won't be upset?"

"Saying sorry now won't change a thing," Semira chuckled. "I've known Darkrai long enough to know that even if I apologized he'd still be sore. Right now, he probably just needs some time to sulk. And besides…" She glanced up at sky. "Look."

I frowned but did as she asked, tilting my head up at the sky. My eyes widened and I gave a sharp intake of breath.

It was… beautiful. The gray clouds that covered the sky through most of the day were gone. In their place was a clear night sky. A thousand stars seemed to be dusted across the sky, covering every inch of it in a gentle stroke. They shone brightly—brighter than I have ever seen them before. It was beautiful.

But what really caught my attention were the lights. Green, pink, purple and blue. They all glowed brightly and stretched as far as I could see. My eyes were wide as I stared at them. I had been up to Snowpoint City a few times before with Papa and Mama, but never before had I seen these. I didn't even know we were far enough north to _see_ them. And even if we were, I never in my wildest dreams could have imagined something so breath taking. I was in awe.

Semira must have noticed my astonished expression because she giggled. "Beautiful isn't it? Another friend of mine—Caron—was lucky enough to be stationed near Snowpoint temporarily. She said the lights only shine a few times a year and on clear nights. Before I came to Sinnoh she sent me a picture of them."

Semira gestured to the clearing with one hand. "And she sent me direction to find this spot. She said it was the perfect place to view them. If you're too near the Pokemon Center, or near the town, they only look like trick of the light. Fake, almost. But if you're not high enough they seem… duller. Not as great anyway. I came out here to sulk, I was planning on returning but…"

"Yeah," I murmured, still starring at the sky.

"It's really… a once in a lifetime sight," Semira sighed happily.

"Yeah," I echoed. "Once in a lifetime."

The flower changed again, but I don't think Semira noticed it. The petals shortened and curved up, forming a delicate cup-like structure for the flower. The stem shortened and curved slightly at the end, tinting down to a darker shade of green. The center of the flower was a pale yellow. I dragged my gaze away from the sky to stare at it.

It was familiar. I had seen it before… but where? Flashes of fields of flowers, of exotic gardens breezed through my head. One after another I dismissed them, memories surfaced and sunk again until the right one came through. Papa had given it to Mama on Valentine's Day. Papa was in the Johto Region, visiting the Champion while Mama stayed home to look after us. He sent her a bunch of the pink flower—Mama said they were camellias. Shaman was there when she received them… he said… what did he say?

_Wow, what pretty flowers…_

No, after that.

_I haven't seen camellias so fresh in a long while._

No…

_Longing. They mean longing._

Yes. That was what he said. I stared at the flowers a moment or two before sneaking a look at Semira's face. Her eyes seemed glass over, her face relaxed. She was staring up at the sky with something only one word could describe. _Longing_.

And I had the funny feeling there was more to this argument than she let on.

* * *

Me: Oh-ho-ho-ho! You have no idea how right you are, Skye. :D

Skye: Why do I have a very bad feeling about this?

Semira: You? What about me? What's going on, Petal?

Me: Ah... I cannot say. But I have already started on the next chapter. Just because I feel like being awfully evil to my readers-that I love very much and hope they do not kill me-I'm going to give them a little preview of the next chapter.

_I told Skye everything was fine and that Darkrai was just sulking but that's not exactly true._

_Everything was not fine, and Darkrai had every right to be mad.  
_

Me: Muahahaha!

Darkrai: I need the duct tape.

Semira: Why?

Darkrai: -Points to me-

Me: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Semira: We're all out.

Darkrai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo...!

Skye: Review for more love? Please? I can't handle her creepy-butt laughter! Please...!


	13. The Drama

I'm not going to bother offering up excuses for my absence, it was my responsibility as an author to keep it consist and I clearly failed in that. I only offer my most humble apologies. I will be uploading the rest of the story all in one go(now).

Once more, I am sincerely sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon. Never have. Never will.

* * *

Skye and I sat on the rock for quite some time. Neither of us said anything more, the calming silence seeming to wrap around us. The night air was cold, yes, but nice. It was fresh, it was crisp, and it was sharp. My breath swirled up before me with every exhale and my fingers lost nearly all feeling in them, but I didn't mind.

I was tired and I was sick. My heart ached and my stomach felt knotted. I was worried and I was anxious, I came out here to take a break and to calm myself down but it just didn't seem to be working as well as I hoped. The sky was beautiful—true. But it was something I wanted to share with Darkrai. Sadly though, that looked like it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

I told Skye everything was fine and that Darkrai was just sulking but that's not exactly true.

Everything was not fine, and Darkrai had every right to be mad.

When I was kidnapped, all those weeks ago, my parents were beside themselves with worry. They were frantic. When Darkrai returned with me, it didn't help ease their pain so much. I was battered and bruised and sore for days. I wasn't able to hold on to much strength and I relied on Darkrai for nearly everything. Mom and Dad were worried that something else might be wrong with me. They shipped me off to the doctor as soon as I was able to move again.

The doctor said I was suffering from exhaustion and fatigue, nothing a little rest won't fix.

That didn't really help ease them though. Instead it brought them to a new conclusion.

The only reason any of this was happening to their _beloved_ daughter was because she was a Ranger. She wasn't even a Top Ranger, but an Area Ranger and yet she received so much damage. Yes the mission she went on was an S-Ranked one, but nonetheless she still became a part of it. She… I… went through all of that because I had somehow luckily stumbled upon something. And I wouldn't have even stumbled upon it in the first place had I not been a Ranger.

A Pokémon Trainer would have been fine in this case. A Pokémon Trainer would have had a team of six super strong Pokémon to protect them. A Pokémon Trainer could carry around a weapon of defense and a Pokémon Trainer could have been able to turn away from the possible criminal sight and contact authorities. A trainer would have never had to test their body, to fight with their body, and to damage their body.

A Ranger has to though. A Ranger does not fight with weapons. A Ranger does not fight other humans with their Partner Pokémon unless absolutely necessary and a Ranger can only have up to so many friended Pokémon.

Therefore, in their eyes, a Pokémon Ranger's life was much more dangerous than an average trainer's life. Now Mom and Dad knew this—they knew a Ranger's life was harder than a trainer's ever since they decided to become a Ranger. But never before had they had to risk someone precious to them. They could constantly put themselves in danger, but not someone they care about. Not their only child.

And so, it became apparent to them that I shouldn't be a Ranger.

When they told me this, I was beside myself with anger… and worry. Legally—as Top Rangers and as my parents—they had every right to take away my status as a Ranger. They very much could, and _would_ demote me in a heartbeat. I begged them not to, I pleaded and I prayed, but nothing seemed to be working. It was only when Darkrai spoke to them that they seemed to sway away from the possible demotion. Darkrai swore to them that nothing would happen to me and that I wouldn't do anything to ever make them worry again.

If I did, I was to be demoted and my status as a Ranger would be terminated.

So you see, in forgetting to tell them where I was going I made them worry.

In getting rid of anyway of tracking me, I was making them frantic.

In getting involved with a merciless bounty hunter—Jay—I was probably giving them a heart attack.

So Darkrai has every right to be furious at me. He has every right to sulk because he and I both know the moment I make contact I will be stripped away of my dreams. Not only that, but Mom and Dad might very well be… livid with him as well. Even if it wasn't his fault, they consider him the more responsible one of the two of us.

Darkrai… doesn't want that. If I don't stay a Ranger, what am I supposed to do? I have no motivation to become a trainer or a… coordinator… or a breeder, or a scientist, or really anything. And Darkrai doesn't care too much for going into a Pokéball… (As a Partner Pokémon, no one can capture him, but if I lose that status, he becomes open game for anyone unless I place him in a Pokéball)

Right now, I'm scared of talking to Mom and Dad. I'm terrified of it. I want nothing more than to run into Darkrai's arms and forget anything that ever happened. I want nothing more to escape this reality and slip into my dreams. I want nothing more than to run away from all of it and hide. But I can't. I can't turn to Darkrai and plan my escape because he's mad at me. I can't run into his arms and beg for forgiveness because I'm too afraid he'd turn me away. I can't do anything right now except worry.

I swallowed hard, stealing a glance at Skye. She was laying back on the rock, staring up at the sky. Her eyes were wide and her face completely relaxed. Even if she was cold, she didn't look like it. Her body was slack and the way she just… rested against the rock give the feeling that she was at home here. I felt a rush of jealousy run through me; she didn't have to deal with this. But that's because she's too smart for something like this to happen. I'm not.

_So_, I thought, tearing my gaze away from her and back up at the sky, _what am I going to do?_

* * *

**(Skye's POV)**

The sky was growing lighter now. The lights slowly fading. I gave a wide yawn and stretched. My body was stiff from laying on the rock for so long. Not to mention my eyes were heavy from zero sleep. I didn't feel like sleeping outside in the cold, not when I could be looking up at that amazing sky.

I nudged Semira, who seemed lost in thought again. She blinked a few times before looking at me. I motioned towards the sky. "The sun is coming up. We should probably head back."

For a split second I could have sworn I saw a flash of fear across her face before she gave me a shrug and a sunny smile. "Sounds good, I'm hungry."

I grinned back at her. "I bet you are. You never finished your dinner."

As if to prove my point, a low growl erupted from her stomach. We laughed at it for a moment before she straightened up, placing her special flower in her bag and standing up. She brushed off specs of dirt and I followed suit. We stretched for a moment before the two of us turned back to grab some breakfast.

* * *

When we came back in the room, only Giratina and Dante were present. Giratina gave me a beaming smile and handed me a plate. Dante was in the middle of dressing into his clothes. Thankfully, he was wearing pants and just in the process of pulling on a shirt.

"Welcome back you two," Dante mumbled through the cloth as he tried to pull it over his head.

I watched him for a moment before sighing and helping him tug it down. "Even after ten years of supposed practice you still can't get dressed on your own."

"Shut up sis," Dante retorted. "At least I don't have a creepy ass stalker—no offense Giratina."

Giratina held up his hands. "None taken."

"Where's Darkrai?" Semira asked, glancing around.

"He went off to find you," Giratina said happily. Semira pursed her lips but shrugged. Giratina frowned for a moment. "Or he went off just in general. He never said anything, I just assumed… Then again that was twenty minutes ago. So what kept you two out so long?"

"The stars and the lights," I answered, offering some of the food on the plate Giratina handed to me to Semira. Semira gave me a grateful smile before taking some. She grabbed some bacon, munching on it quietly.

"Ah," Giratina said.

"Lame," Dante drawled. Then giving me a look he said. "So you ready for your gym battle today sis?"

As if to prove a point, I gave a very large yawn. He rolled his eyes. "That confident, eh?"

"That tired," I muttered. Dante rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Giratina heard it and glared at Dante before promptly cuffing him on the ear.

Dante yelped and jumped back, rubbing his hear. "Who's side are you on man?"

"Hers," Giratina replied.

"Smart boy," I acknowledged.

"What can I say? You own my ball."

Then after thinking over what he just said he flushed and said, "_Pok__é_ball."

"Pervert," Dante and Semira muttered. I chose it best not to say a thing, instead hide my face in my plate. They didn't need to see that it was a glowing red. They could figure it out on their own.

Giratina growled, "Dante you have no room to talk, you keep stripping in front of everyone!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do," Semira and I said with perfect synch.

He huffed, turning away. "Whatever. So when's the battle sis?"

I glanced at Giratina. "Want to give it a try now?"

He grinned. "I'm game."

I looked back at Dante. "Now. Semira, Dante, you two going to watch?"

"Hell yeah!" Semira exclaimed. "I want to see you kick some butt Froslass."

"Psh, I want to see you lose, _Froslass_," Dante huffed.

"Hey," Semira exclaimed, turning to Dante. "Don't mock the name Froslass… Weavile!"

Dante and I stared at her. After a moment or two of deadpanned staring I finally asked. "Weavile?"

Semira shrugged.

I stared at her another moment before shaking my head. "Whatever, let's head out."

* * *

Giratina walked beside me, holding my hand. Don't ask me why, or when he grabbed it. All I know is one moment we're leaving the Pokémon Center, and my hand was free, next I'm standing in front of the gym and his hand in mine. Not that I'm complaining at least.

Semira and Dante were right behind us as I raised my free hand and opened the gym door. As a group, we walked in.

It was exactly how Papa told me it was for him. Bleachers on either side of the battle field, white painted walls and an entire field of smooth ice. We walked in, glancing around. I frowned. It was empty for the most part.

Dante raised his hands to cup around his mouth before yelling out. "Hello? Anyone here? We have a challenger!"

A moment of silence before—much to my horror—a bubbly and friendly young woman lurched up from… Arceus knows where from…and appeared before us. She was standing before me, way too close, way too soon.

My cheeks flamed, my heart pounded and I gave a startled squeak before stumbling back. I would have fallen on my butt had Giratina not caught me in time. She beamed at us. "So sorry! I was in the basement working on a new training exercise when I heard you, so I had my good friend Abomasnow throw me up and viola~ So which one of you is the challenger?"

I stared at her in horror. She was so friendly. No, she was so… outgoing. She was supposed to be an ice gym leader! I was looking forward to a cold and distant leader who spoke little to no words, I was looking forward to having a nice… relaxing… battle…

"Her," Dante snorted, pointing towards me.

"Oh hi there! I'm Gym Leader Candice, you ready for an amazing battle?"

I continued to stare at her in horror.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She cheered. "If you three are watching, please sit in the bleachers."

And with another cheer Candice rushed to the other side of the field, sliding across the field of ice with ease. Semira and Dante gave me a smile each before moving to sit in the bleachers. Giratina squeezed my hand before slowly pushing me towards the field. When I was in position he gave my hand a squeeze one last time and headed over to sit with Semira and Dante.

"This will be a four on four battle. There will be no switch outs except for the challenger," Candice informed me. "So then, ready to begin?"

I only nodded my head mutely, pulling out my first Pokémon. "Um, r-ready when y-you are…"

Candice beamed at me widely. "Okay! Sneasel, show them your spirit!"

As Sneasel entered the field, I felt a small frown tug at my lips. Weak to fighting, rock, bug, steel and fire. Best choice would be Flygon or Torterra, but it would hold a fifty-fifty risk. While Flygon had flamethrower and Torterra had Earthquake, Sneasel more than likely had an ice type move as well to counter act with them.

However…

"Flygon, let's make this quick," I said, throwing my ball onto the field. White light erupted from it as the light took the shape of my Flygon.

Flygon buzzed lightly, flapping his wings with ease in the cold air.

Candice gave a cheery laugh. "Is that all? Sneasel, use Ice Shard."

Ice Shard – a slow and weak ice move but still effective against Flygon.

"Flygon, dive behind the ice rocks," I said.

Flygon twisted in the air before dive bombing towards the rocks, barely making it in time to find the shards of ice pelting against the rock and shattering like glass.

"Come on out and use Flamethrower," I said.

Flygon wasted no time in kicking off into the air, a mouthful of flames charging inside. Sneasel's eyes widened and Candice frowned. "Dodge it!"

Sneasel twisted out of way for the first bout of flames but Flagon was relentless in his pursuit. Keeping his flames to maximum charged he chased after the Sneasel, finally slamming his flames against her and sending her flying away.

Sneasel crashed into the wall on the opposite side from the sheer force, cringing as her eyes swirled with spirals.

Candice pouted. "Sneasel, return."

After recalling Sneasel, I mildly debated on recalling back Flygon. In the end I decided for it.

Just as I recalled Flygon, she sent out her next Pokemon.

My eyes widened and I let out a small breath of relief, thankful for my switch.

Flygon wouldn't do so well against a _Piloswine_.

In fact, _none_ of my Pokemon would. Torterra, a combination of grass and earth, would probably be able to do decent damage but Piloswine was a power house with a super effective move set. Roserade and Honchkrow wouldn't stand a chance and Flygon's flamethrower just wouldn't suffice.

I frowned as I debated my options.

I could send out Torterra and hope to do decent enough damage to the beast before sending in Honchkrow for the fast kill. That might work but I detested the idea of using my own Pokemon when I knew they were going to lose.

"Skye, darling!"

My eyes snapped towards the sound and I raised an eyebrow at a grinning Giratina.

"Use me!" Giratina suggested cheerfully. "It's been _ages_ since I've fought anyone properly! Come on, _please_?"

I blinked again and then frowned thoughtfully.

… Eh. Why not?

"Okay," I said, smiling slightly. "Come on in."

Giratina clapped his hands gleefully and rushed into the middle of the battleground. Candice frowned at this. "I don't think using _humans_ is a very—WHAT THE ARCEUS?!"

Giratina had decided to discard his human form in the middle of her sentence.

_No,_ Giratina told her. _I'm Giratina. Arceus is my twin. Sort of. We don't look anything a like yet somehow we're twins… Hmm…_

I blinked and then felt my smile widening at Candice's face. Her face was twisted into sheer horror and shock and then I found myself laughing.

Who would have guessed that a _gym leader_ would be scared of something I wasn't?

I knew Giratina looked pretty freaky but _come on_… It's Giratina!

_Ready to go Skye, my love?_

My smile warmed up as I looked at him and I saw his wide eyes blink down at me happily. "Yeah buddy. Let's go."


	14. The Maze Way Is the Only Way

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"You sure you don't want us to stay with you a while longer?" I asked hesitantly.

Dante gave me a sunny grin in return. "Come on sis, don't worry about me. You need to go get your final badge so you can fight Father."

I shrugged sheepishly at the mentioning of my _final_ gym badge. Giratina had defeated Candice's Pokémon with such ease; he was particularly cheerful and boastful about it. I was also very much pleased with this as he had saved me and my Pokémon quite a bit of a hassle.

As a reward, I did not scold him or push him away when he decided he wanted to hold my hand.

"We're gonna miss you," Semira told him with a big smile. "Be sure to write."

"Pfft," Dante scoffed. "You'll see me at the big league."

Semira and I crinkled our noses in distaste. "But that's almost a _year_ away."

Dante shrugged, unaffected. "Anyway, so Giratina, promise to look after Skye?"

"I've already promised myself that a _long_ time ago," Giratina said, smiling very happily.

Dante then turned to Darkrai and Semira. "And you tow need to make up. Seriously."

Semira gave him a sheepish smile and Darkrai remained his stoic self.

Finally, he turned to Gengar and Roserade. "And remember, no matter what the Daycare Man tells you, _never_ let Skye drop you off there for an extended period of time."

My face set aflame and Giratina let out a mock gasp. "How dare you insinuate such horrendous things in the presence of my innocent Skye! Skye, don't listen. Close your ears!"

"You know what insinuate means?" Darkrai asked in disbelief.

"You know what _horrendous_ means?" Dante asked, equally in disbelief.

Giratina pursed his lips and pointedly looked away. I cleared my throat and Dante gave a chuckle.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

"So… how do we get to Sunyshore City?" Semira asked after Dante had effectively ditched us.

"I don't know," I said. "We just walk there."

"But that's so boring," Semira sniffed. "We need to go a way that has never been done before!"

"And what way might that be?" Darkrai asked sardonically.

Giratina's face lit up. "Oh! I know, I know! Wait here darling Skye."

In a haze of shadow, Giratina was gone.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Semira said.

As soon as those lovely words parted her lips, my entire vision darkened and I lost feeling of everything around me.

* * *

I stared incredulously at the surrounding area. Giratina had brought us into his word. Or at least I'm assuming he did.

It was a beautiful word, in a chaotic way. Everything around here twisted and turned in odd fashions, reflected such strange things and came out distorted. Odd bubbles floated around, showing even odder scenes. The entire… sky perhaps?... was a never ending blurry of colors of blues and purples.

I stared in quiet fascination of everything around me.

Semira and Darkrai were nowhere to be seen. I had only assumed he brought them here as it would have made the most sense. But who could really tell anything when Giratina was involved?

Speaking of him…

Giratina floated before him in his human form, grinning a maniac grin and looking quite pleased. "What do you think?"

He gestured to everything around us.

I thought about lying and dismissing the world but immediately felt guilty for the thought. Instead I settled for the truth.

"It's beautiful," I told him.

His face lit up as he floated down next to me, taking my hand once again. "I'm glad you like it. It's my home."

"Where's um, Semira and Darkrai?"

"Oh, I already visited them," Giratina said. "They're on their way to figuring out how to get to Sunyshore by now."

"What do you mean?" I asked him skeptically.

"She said she wanted a new way to travel," Giratina said, a sadistic tone tilting his voice. "So I put them in a maze so to speak."

I frowned at this. "Am _I _in a maze?"

Giratina appeared appalled at my question. "Of course not! You have _me_ to guide you of course. Want to travel by jumping on the bubbles or do you want to take the stone path to Sunyshore?"

I stared at him for a moment, internal emotions conflicting inside of me. His hopeful face that waited eagerly for my answer. I felt a sigh wanting to come out of me at that face. It was getting harder and harder to allow myself to disappoint him.

"Bubbles," I told him at last, feeling a chuckle rise to me when he gave a whoop of success. "Definitely bubbles."

* * *

**(Semira's POV)**

"We're lost," I finally told Darkrai, staring up at the strange stone walls that surrounded us.

"No, really," Darkrai drawled, his voice holding a hint of annoyance to it. Inwardly I cringed at the voice, but outwardly I dismissed it.

"Can't you just float up and check the area out?" I asked again, a hopeful tone in my voice.

Darkrai shot me a condescending look. "I've already told you, Semira. I cannot use my abilities. Giratina made sure of that. I'm stuck in this human form for as long as we are in the maze or in this world. Whichever comes first, I assume."

At his look and at his words, I allowed myself to dip my head in passive manner, lowering my eyes. Darkrai eyed me another moment before a small sigh escaped him and we continued on the maze.

Silence stretched between us, silence that I longed to push away. I was never any good at dealing with this type of stuff. Drama between friends or precious people never boded well for me. I preferred to just apologize and get it over with. But something kept wiggling in the back of my head that Darkrai might just not accept this apology.

That he might just reject me instead.

Which, really, was never something I wanted to even _consider_. The thought of him rejecting me was… well, it was terrible. I hated the very prospect of it with every fiber of my being but I couldn't deny the fact that it just might be possible.

Which scared me more than it probably should have.

So instead of apologizing, I kept my mouth shut and my eyes downwards and I trailed behind Darkrai quietly.

Not even looking where I was going, just listening for his footsteps and turning when he did…

When I looked back up…

He was gone.

I blanched, looking around frantically for him and finding nothing. He was gone. Gone, gone, gone.

And I was lost.

And alone.

And a little emotional.

I bit my lip and looked around the maze, taking a few more steps in one direction before shaking my head and moving in a different direction.

I was always told that if I ever got lost to stay where I was so someone would come and look for me.

But the only someone who would know I was lost was Darkrai.

To be perfectly honest, I had a small doubt that he wouldn't try and find me. I mean, how much more convenient would it have been for him to just finish the maze himself, leave this world and never turn back? I mean, why would he even want to stay?

I've been nothing but trouble to him.

Haven't I?

No?

Yes?

It was so hard to tell.

I pinched my arm and shook my head.

What the hell am I thinking? These pessimistic thoughts—they aren't like me. Damn it subconscious, how dare you try and rear your ugly head in reality! Darkrai wouldn't leave me. He might be mad at me, he might turn away from me but he would _never_ leave me.

He was my precious somebody and I was his. I didn't need all these stupid thoughts trying to push a wedge between us. Damn it, I was _Semira_. Almia's Hero's daughter for crying out loud! Toughness was in my blood and silly weaknesses were not. So what if I'm a little concerned about us? In ten, twenty years, what did it matter?

I cared for Darkrai with all my heart and I hurt him. Maybe not intentionally but I hurt him nonetheless. And for what? Because I forgot something? And instead of just going to the nearest phone in the Pokémon Center, I chose to shove it aside for selfish reasons. Because I was afraid of losing my position.

So what if I lost my position?

I cringed at this, but still held my train of thought. I worked hard for it, yes, it's my dream, yeah. But that doesn't mean I have to _hurt_ somebody—more than one somebody, actually—to keep it. Though that also doesn't mean I have to forget my dream for just a handful of people either.

I frowned. It was a tough decision. But in the end, I would have to make the _right_ choice.

And the right choice was apologizing to Darkrai and cleaning up this stupid mess before it got even more out of hand.

I bit my lip. Even if it meant giving up my position. I clearly didn't deserve this position if I can forget something as crucial as this, or at the very least show responsibility in taking care of myself.

As painful as that was to admit.

But it was the right choice.

I gave a firm nod.

Alright. So… now I just wait here for Darkrai 'cause my sense of direction is _awful_.

… Wow that's so anticlimactic…

* * *

Darkrai stopped in front of me, eyeing me with a slight frown tugging at the corner of his lips. My face lit up upon seeing him and I rushed forward, effectively tackling into him. My arms flew around his neck and I buried my face into him.

For a split second, he was frozen. Then he relaxed and his arms snaked around my waist. For a while, we merely stood there, holding on tightly to each other.

I took in a deep breath, inhaling his scent. "Sorry. I'm really sorry."

Darkrai didn't make a sound, just held me closer.

"When we get out of here," I continued. "I'm going to call them and explain everything. But I won't let them take you away from me, I promise."

Darkrai stiffened before a small chuckle escaped him. "Is _that_ what you've been worried about?"

I blinked owlishly up at him, pulling back to inspect him. "Among other things. You're not mad anymore?"

"I'm disappointed," Darkrai said and I flinched at the word. Disappointed was a lot worse than mad. At least _I_ thought it was. "I would never be mad at you, Semira."

I gave him a small smile. "Oh. Okay."

"Now come on," Darkrai said. "I think I saw the exit over here…"


	15. Who Says Jealousy Isn't Funny

**Disclaimer:** T.V. Tokyo and Nintendo own Pokemon. I'm just abusing it for amusement.

* * *

"It's so… bright."

I looked over at Semira, who was happily leaning against Darkrai with his arm wrapped around her waist, and snorted. "It's called _Suny_shore City for a reason."

Semira blinked over at me and gave me a slow smile. "I meant the lights. It's broad daylight and like every single building here has lights on full blast. What's up with that?"

I glanced around the city, leaning forward around Giratina who was still adamant about not letting go of my hand, and noticed that she was in fact right.

"Huh," I said. "That's a waste of energy."

"Let's go to the beach," Giratina suggested.

"No," Darkrai and I said.

Semira laughed and tugged Darkrai with her. "Alright, Darkrai and I are going to the Pokémon Center to make a quick call. We'll go ahead and grab our rooms. Why don't you two pick up some lunch before heading back?"

I smiled slightly. "Okay. We can hit the gym after lunch them."

"Aren't you in a rush," Giratina commented. "Come on, sweetie, let's just go to the beach, please?"

I cocked my head. "We can go to the beach if we're buying lunch there."

Giratina pouted.

I shook my head in amusement before tugging him along and leading him into the city.

* * *

"Ooo, look, a Ferris Wheel!" Giratina exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards a brightly lit Ferris wheel.

Not even a second of looking at that did he give another excited shout. "Oh, look, a merry-go-round. Can we go on that Skye, please?"

I cocked my head, opening my mouth to reply before he turned around abruptly and pointed towards a roller coaster. "What about that one, please?"

I gave an amused sigh/chuckle. "Giratina, we're um, here for _food_. Not rides."

Giratina pouted. "But I've never been to a fair before. Or amusement park. No, wait, I've been to an amusement park it's just that Mewtwo and Rayquaza got everyone banned from it…"

"What?" I deadpanned.

"Well, you see…

_So quite a few of us were at this amusement park and we were, well, it was… let's see… Mew, Mewtwo, Rayquaza, Latias, Me, Arceus, and Genesect who was visiting. As you probably already know, Mew and Mewtwo are close. I'm not really sure _how_ to define their relationship, actually. At times it seems brother-sisterly at times it seems motherly-son… ly… and at times they seem possessive. But I guess it makes sense as most counterparts are possessive of each other… clique-y almost. _

_Let's see… Rayquaza and Latias were a couple—are a couple, sorry—at this point and Arceus and I were free men, along with Genesect. _

_However, there is a distinct difference between Genesect, Arceus and I. One, Arceus and I were _extremely_ uninterested in _anything_ but ruling our worlds, or for me, bringing chaos wherever I went. Two, Genesect is socially retarded. No. I'm not being me. He really just does not understand how to act around others. He's a newbie, after all. And three, Arceus and I know when to _back the hell off.

_So we were at the amusement park and all of us had transferred into our human forms. Latias was leading Rayquaza around because he was—is—so totally whipped and Latias wanted to add all sorts of fluffy things to her collection of stuffed animals. So she was having Rayquaza win the games for her because her coordination sucked unless she was flying._

_Problem was… Rayquaza sucked more._

_Rayquaza _hates_ his human form because it's so different from his original form. He's used to having his arms be pretty useless for him and as such really, really, sucks at coordinating them in anything requiring more than basic skill._

_So Rayquaza kept losing._

_Now while this was happening—and Latias kept cheering Rayquaza on despite him losing, and Rayquaza_ hates_ losing even more than his human form so this did not go well for him—Mew and Mewtwo were facing a similar problem. Mew wanted to win her own stuffed animals and begged Mewtwo for his help._

_Problem? Mewtwo sucks at physical sports. Oh he's a genius alright, brilliant kid and all, but he _sucks_ at sports. He's not used to physical exercise, so adjusted to using his brain power to attack and all, so in his human form where he wasn't allowed to do such thing (otherwise that would have drawn attention to us) and all the booths with all the stuffed animals in them required at least some basic physical skills._

_So Latias and Mew were unable to get anything from them, both leaving them unhappy and desperately wanting something. Also leaving Rayquaza and Mewtwo in a rather sour mood._

_That's when I decided to take action._

_Now see here, Genesect is actually _really_ good at the booth games. Arceus and I had him winning all sorts of cool games for us to put back at our home bases—I mean worlds. But when Arceus saw that the girls were sad, he suggested that maybe Genesect should win some prizes for them._

_After mulling it over for a bit, I wholeheartedly agreed… For whatever reason Arceus was suspicious of me but I dismissed it as paranoia. _

_So while Arceus took Rayquaza and Mewtwo to go get us some food, I lead Genesect over to the girls and explained to them what he would do for them. Naturally Mew and Latias were thrilled and when he started winning them all sorts of fluffy things, they were positively stoked. They even started up a cheer special just for him. They followed him around everywhere, just so purely happy to being able to get their stuffed animals. And Genesect was just satisfied that he could help them. He's a good kid._

_That's when Arceus had to leave and go attend a meeting with Kyurem._

_So when Rayquaza and Mewtwo returned they found their girls clinging to Genesect carrying the materialistic things that they could never get them._

_And, being so kind and caring, decided to better explain the situation to them._

'_So it looks like Genesect stole your girls,' I told them in the most gentle, no blunt or snide way, possible. Swear I wasn't sneering or smirking either. _

_Don't look at me like that Skye, I swear it._

_I'm a perfect angel._

… _What's so funny?_

_Anyway… _

_Mewtwo's left eye started twitching and Rayquaza started to get really, really purple. Or red. Or reddish purple. I can't remember._

_After about, oh, say, an hour of this going on… all the while Genesect remained completely oblivious to the dark glares he was receiving, amazingly… they finally snapped._

_In less than a minute, Mewtwo had thoroughly obliterated every stuffed animal within a one mile radius that Mew or Latias were not holding and Rayquaza had effectively destroyed every single booth that _had_ the stuffed animals in it._

_Mewtwo then promptly grabbed Mew and teleported back home. Rayquaza also grabbed Latias and fled into the night._

_Don't worry, no one was hurt._

_Latias and Mew were laughing hysterically at their jealous antics and Genesect was just confused out of his mind. _

_I was also quite pleased with it._

_Though Arceus was not… damn him. How dare he ground _me!_ As if I were to blame for the situation. Hmph._

* * *

I shook my head. "Giratina… you always have such weird stories."

Giratina grinned. "You love 'em anyway."

I smiled shyly. "Maybe I do."

That was when a certain poster caught my attention.

There wasn't anything particularly unique about it. It was just a regular poster, but the content written on it was… well, it was rather interesting.

Apparently, the Johto region was offering free tickets to any traveler to come and visit them to try and win badges. Tickets to Johto were expensive in Sinnoh so the prospect of free tickets was rather appealing.

The Johto gyms… Hmm…

I pulled my eyes away from the poster and smiled at Giratina. "Come on, let's go get lunch and head back."

Giratina grinned. "Aw, alright."

* * *

Back in the room, carrying bags of lunch, I found Semira and Darkrai snuggled up with Semira smiling happily.

I raised an eyebrow. "Good call?"

"The best," Semira said. "I'm allowed to travel with you guys for as long as I want to, but if boss ever needs me to come back I have to go. They're just glad I fessed up and that I'm okay."

I cocked my head, a little confused but let it slide. "That's good."

"We brought food," Giratina said.

"Food," Semira breathed. "My Arceus I'm hungry."

"You and me both," I told her, smiling.


	16. Where To

**Disclaimer:** So far I'm pretty sure I don't own Pokemon.

Yes this is the last chapter.

* * *

"This is it," I breathed, gripping my Pokéball tightly as I stood in front of Volkner.

Volkner gave me a cocky smirk, tossing his Pokéball up into the air before throwing it towards the dirt field.

Semira and Dakrai were sitting in the benches high above us. Giratina stood directly to my right, keeping up his cheerful smile. Volkner's PokeballPokéball erupted as white light poured out of it, revealing a Raichu.

"Raichu!" I won't lose!

I threw my own Pokéball into the air and Torterra emerged, landing with a solid thud on the ground.

"Don't think you're the first one to come in here with a ground type," Volkner warned me, still smirking.

"Don't think you know everything up my sleeve," I warned him back as well. But I received his warning. Odds are Volkner knew exactly how to deal with my Torterra. I just figured Torterra would be safe enough against his Raichu. Then again, I wasn't that familiar with the move set Raichu could use.

"Earthquake!" I said.

"Not so fast, Raichu, use Signal Beam!"

My eyes widened, completely caught off guard from the super effective attack. I had no idea Raichu could use bug type moves. This was going to be trickier than I thought.

Torterra grunted from the harsh special attack, but still stood strong after it. I frowned but repeated my previous order. The ground shook violently as rocks jutted out from the ground and cracks formed.

Volkner still smirked through it all, though his smirk slipped off when he realized the attack was enough to end his Raichu. Recalling his Pokémon, he frowned at me. "You certainly have a strong Torterra. I've never seen Raichu one hit KO'd before."

I smiled politely. "He was a special gift; my Uncle bred him just for me."

Volkner gave a small whistle. "Special indeed, though, you remind me of someone. Do I know you from somewhere?"

As Volkner, pulled out his next Pokémon, revealing it to be a Luxray, I answered his question. "I don't remember _you_. But you might know my… Papa or Mama. Dawn and Paul ring a bell?"

Recognition lit in his eyes and he gave me a fierce smile. "I see. Well then I better not underestimate you then."

"No, you better not."

"Luxray… Ice Fang!"

"Quick, Earthquake," I said hurriedly. I wasn't kidding myself, there was no way Torterra, my slowest Pokémon, could dodge Luxray. The best thing to do now was to damage it and (hopefully) KO it before that attack reached Torterrra.

Even as the ground shook and Luxray took obvious damage, he was persistent and bit down hard onto Torterra's head. Ice collected around his fangs and Torterra cringed before spirals appeared in his eyes and his attack effectively stopped.

With an apologetic smile, I recalled Torterra and eyed Luxray who seemed perfectly fine.

"Use me," Giratina said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure?"

"Yep!"

I gave a small nod and Giratina rushed into the field, already shifting forms. Volkner's eyes widened and he stared in shock upon seeing the legendary.

"Yep," He said. "You're definitely you're Papa's girl."

I smiled.

"Giratina," I said, "use Shadow Ball."

Dark energy collected at Giratina's mouth, condensing and forming into a small, shadowy ball.

"Dodge it, Luxray," Volkner shouted.

Giratina gave an gleeful and somewhat creepy laugh as he had to form multiple Shadow Balls to attack Luxray with. The quick electric type was efficient in dodging them, twisting and jumping out of the way with ease.

But Giratina had numbers on his side and eventually one of them would hit Luxray with the STAB bonus.

A single Shadow Ball slammed against Luxray's side and sent the Pokémon sprawling far away, spirals spinning in the Pokémon's eye.

Volkner gave a wince. "That's some legendary you've got there. How'd you catch him?"

I gave a laugh, recalling the memory. "It's more like _he_ caught _me_."

Volkner chuckled, throwing in his final Pokémon—a Jolteon.

"Shadow Force," I told Giratina.

In a split second, Giratina was gone.

A couple heartbeats passed and he reappeared, slamming into Jolteon with his signature move.

It was a no brainer that he was done for the count.

I smiled, beaming proudly at Giratina who ducked his head under my gaze in what I assume to be embarrassment.

But that couldn't be right. _I_ was the shy one.

* * *

"So," Semira said cheerily as the four of us lounged in our room on the floor. "What do we do now?"

I cocked my head, pondering this statement.

"Do we go off and find your dad or head off to the league?" Semira asked.

"Hmm…"

On one hand, I _really_ wanted to face him. I wanted to put my Pokémon against his and see who came out on top. But I knew the answer to that.

Of course he would win.

No, I'm not saying that because I was doubting my team, it was just the simple truth. Papa was in a league of his own—placing second only to the _world's Pokémon Master._ Though technically it was third because first place was tied with Uncle Ash and a young woman by the name of Lyra. Oh, wait, _technically _fourth because Red just refused to participate in rankings but Ash still couldn't beat him but Lyra could and…

Well you get what I'm saying.

I had a single Legendary on my team and the rest of them were still un trained. There was so much more they could be doing, so much more training required. I wasn't a Pokémon prodigy like Petal, I couldn't bring out my Pokémon's Maximum abilities like she could.

I was an average trainer with an upper hand in strategies. But that was nothing compared to Papa. Papa had his own legendary that he fought with, sometimes even sharing legendaries with Momma so that seriously expanded it. Much more, Papa _knew_ this team. Knew it like the back of his hand. After all, he was the one who helped me capture all of them in the first place.

With the exception of Giratina of course.

But the point is, fighting Papa now would be useless.

The league was almost a _year_ away and I had nothing to do.

Nothing… except…

"Johto," I said. "Let's go to Johto."

Semira blinked in surprise. "All of us?"

"No," I said. "Just as us four. You, me, Darkrai and, um, Giratina. I'm going to start over fresh. A new team. A team that will be created specifically for the purposes of fighting Papa."

Semira and Darkrai exchanged a glance.

"I'm up for it," Semira said, smiling easily.

"Not like I have anything better to do," Darkrai said with a small shrug.

I looked at Giratina. He grinned at me. "You know I'll follow you."

I smiled.

"Besides," Giratina said, "it's about time we checked up on Lugia."

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

As you can see, the 'story' is not done. The third and _final_ installment to the series will not be posted until I am able to get at least somewhat of a head start on it and have finished the _other_ stories I'm working on.

I'm sorry if the ending seems abrupt, but there was really nothing else left to put in this story. Truth be told when I originally planned it out I never intended for J to come in or any of that whole fiasco.

But then I realized how _short_ it would have been and it bugged me so...

Once again I sincerely apologize for the tremendously overdue update. This story is now complete, but the series is not.

:) Thank you everyone who's fav'd, alert'd and reviewed.

Also, thank you _Scizor X_ for that very encouraging PM that led me to finishing the story. Thank you very much. :D

Semira: Thank Arceus it's done.

Giratina: But it's not done. Arceus didn't do the whole mysterious ending about the second-

Me: NO SPOILERS YOU FOOL!

Darkrai: But why is that?

Me: You'll see.

Skye: So... What happened to the duct tape?

Giratina: I ate it. It was for the best.

Darkrai: You did not.

Giratina: You're right. I colored it with bright markers, handed it to Mew and told her it was candy.

Semira: ... That... I can believe.

Darkrai: Mewtwo is going to kill you.

Giratina: Pfft. I could take that poser on.

Mewtwo: Oh, is that so you incompetent moronic ignoramus?

Giratina: ... Skye my darling, it would appear I must flee back to my world for a bit. Ta-ta!

Skye: ... Okay then.

Semira: Reviews are love.

Darkrai: Duct tape is better love.


End file.
